La ballade des flocons
by Brunhild-Ana
Summary: [COMPLETE] [CALENDRIER DE L'AVENT] Noël approche, pourtant rien ne va. Drago Malefoy est nommé directeur de Poudlard en attendant le rétablissement de McGonagall, il manque un sapin sur les douze habituels qui décorent la Grande Salle, et la neige refuse de tomber. Quant au froid... Nul ne sait si c'est l'hiver qui arrive enfin, ou les relations tendues entre Drago et Hermione.
1. Le nouveau directeur

_Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour la 5__ème__ année consécutive pour notre rendez-vous annuel qu'est le Calendrier de l'Avent Dramione. Garanti sans calorie, vous pourrez déguster chaque soir un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. C'est un challenge que je me donne chaque année, aussi soyez sûrs que je n'ai aucune chapitre d'avance, ce qui m'oblige à écrire quotidiennement ! Je posterai tous les soirs, je n'ai pas d'heure précise...  
_

_En échange de ce chapitre quotidien que je vous offre, vous êtes priés, si vous le souhaitez, de jouer le jeu à votre tour en laissant un petit commentaire chaque jour. Vos reviews deviendront alors pour moi, mes petits chocolats de l'avent ! Vous êtes prêts à relever le défi ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me rejoindre sur mon compte facebook « Brunhild Ana Writings » si le cœur vous en dit. Je vous tiendrai au courant de possible retard ou au contraire d'avancement surprise !  
_

_Cette année, j'essaie de changer un peu de décor de Noël, puis que mon calendrier se passera pour la première fois à Poudlard ! Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laissez à votre lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau directeur. **

Drago acquiesça sans un mot. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parlementer. Le contrat était clair, et de toute façon, ce n'était l'histoire que de quelques semaines. Quelques mois tout au plus. Serrant une dernière fois la main du Ministre, et laçant un ultime regard en direction de Minerva McGonagall, il quitta la maison de cette dernière et s'engouffra dans la nuit glaciale. Novembre débutait, et un froid arctique s'était déjà abattu sur les landes brumeuses du nord de l'Ecosse. La neige n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, mais on devenait au ciel lourd et étonnamment clair, qu'elle ne tarderait pas à tomber à gros flocons. Resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou, et scrutant une dernière fois l'obscurité, Drago inspira profondément et disparut dans un 'plop' sonore qui sembla résonner en écho sur la campagne environnante.

Minerva McGonagall, quant à elle, resta assise dans son vieux rocking-chair, un plaid aux motifs écossais posé sur ses genoux, regardant d'un œil vif mais fatigué le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Le ministre, qui n'était autre qu'un vieil ami à elle puisqu'il s'agissait de Kingsley Shacklebolt, était tout aussi silencieux qu'elle, et faisait tourner la glace qui gisait au fond de son verre.

─ C'était la meilleure solution, Minerva, dit-il de sa voix basse et rassurante.

La vieille sorcière sortit de sa contemplation et riva ses yeux clairs sur le ministre à qui elle n'adressa aucun sourire. Elle n'était pas convaincue de cela, peut-être y avait-il une autre solution, mais elle ne l'avait pas trouvée. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de répliquer :

─ Si ce n'est pas la meilleure, c'est sûrement la moins pire.

Ses mains ridées et tachées se resserrèrent convulsivement sur le tartan qui recouvrait ses jambes. Elle se sentait encore faible, et fatiguée, aussi n'avait-elle pas eu le choix de laisser sa place de directrice de Poudlard. Bien sûr, elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un en qui elle avait réellement confiance prenne le relais, l'un de ses collègues par exemple… Mais cela aurait signifié priver ses élèves d'un de leurs professeurs…

─ Drago Malefoy fera parfaitement l'affaire. Il a déjà dirigé d'une main de maître Dürmstrang, quand il a fait l'intérim avant l'arrivée du nouveau directeur. Il n'est pas enseignant, mais il est expert en paperasse et administration.

─ Je ne m'inquiète pas tant du travail accompli, Kingsley, murmura Minerva. Mais plutôt de l'accueil qui lui sera fait à Poudlard.

─ Ils comprendront, la rassura le Ministre avant de poser son verre sur la table. Il faut que j'y aille, Minerva. Je passerai la semaine prochaine prendre des nouvelles.

Il enfila sa lourde cape de voyage, et quitta à son tour la vieille demeure, laissant derrière lui, une Minerva inquiète, fatiguée, et malade. Voilà des mois qu'elle repoussait l'échéance, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Son dernier malaise dans la Grande Salle devant tous ses élèves avait été suffisamment humiliant pour la convaincre de faire le nécessaire afin de recouvrer une santé de fer. Ce n'était que pour quelques mois, elle se l'était promis. Jetant un ultime coup d'œil par la fenêtre, elle aperçut juste à temps Kingsley qui transplannait à son tour dans la nuit cotonneuse.

_« QUAND LE CHAT N'EST PAS LÀ, LES SOURIS DANSENT !_

_Alors que nous apprenions il y a quelques jours que Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard, devait garder le repos suite à un malaise, il semblerait que le Ministère est lui, sur le qui-vive, pour lui trouver un remplaçant. Et quel remplaçant ! Le gouvernail de l'école de sorcellerie a été confié à Drago Malefoy, qui n'est autre que l'ancien directeur par intérim de la non moins célèbre école de sorcellerie Dürmstrang. Nous n'avons encore pu rencontrer ni le nouveau directeur, ni les enseignants de l'école, mais gageons que cette nomination risque de faire grincer des dents certains de ses futurs collègues. En effet, l'école compte parmi ses professeurs les plus célèbres, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat, réputés pour avoir été les ennemis de Malefoy lors de leur scolarité._

_Espérons que les professeurs et le directeur sauront mettre de côté leurs griefs pour le bien de nos chères têtes blondes qui n'aspirent qu'à apprendre dans une ambiance saine et sereine. Nous reviendrons bientôt vers vous pour vous en dire davantage sur la succession temporaire de Mrs. McGonagall et pour vous… »_

Neville grogna et ferma le journal d'un coup sec. Ce sale petit cafard de Rita Skeeter n'avait pas pu résister au goût âpre des potins. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas. Bien sûr, Minerva leur avait annoncé la veille la décision qu'elle avait prise, aussi cet article n'était-il pas une véritable surprise. Ce qui l'était en revanche, c'était que Skeeter soit aussi bien informée. Neville repoussa le journal sur un coin de la table, et se servit une tasse de thé d'un air songeur. La Grande Salle autour de lui était calme, car il était encore très tôt. Seuls quelques rares élèves s'étaient aussi levés à l'aube, et sirotaient une boisson chaude en feuilletant le journal, ou un manuel scolaire. C'était le moment que Neville préférait. Le calme avant la tempête de la journée. Il aimait prendre son temps pour déjeuner, aimait voir ses collègues arriver les uns après les autres, et ses élèves le saluer à tour de rôle. C'était ainsi commençait une bonne journée.

Hermione, qui était bien souvent la première à le rejoindre à table, arriva quelques instants plus tard, la mine encore un peu endormie, mais l'œil déjà brillant. Elle s'installa avec légèrement aux côtés de son ami et prit d'une main habile la tasse qu'il lui tendait.

─ Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix encore un peu rauque. Bien dormi ?

─ Pas trop mal.

─ Je peux ? demanda Hermione en tendant une main vers le journal qui avait échoué au bout de la table.

Neville acquiesça, le prit et le lui tendit. Avant qu'elle ne commence sa lecture cependant, il crut bon de lui annoncer :

─ Skeeter a encore fait des siennes.

Tout comme lui, Hermione n'était pas ravie de l'article de Skeeter. Cette dernière n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les mentionner tous les deux. Avec un article pareil, les parents allaient s'inquiéter du bon déroulement des cours, et des querelles qui pourraient déranger la vie à Poudlard entre le directeur et ses professeurs. Si Hermione n'était en effet pas des plus heureuses d'avoir Drago Malefoy comme collègue, elle était tout de même assez mature pour ne pas empiéter sur les apprentissages de ses élèves.

Tandis qu'elle continuait sa lecture, la Grande Salle se remplissait peu à peu, à l'instar de la table des professeurs. La chaise, aussi haute qu'un trône, qu'occupait habituellement la directrice était vide depuis quelques jours, et aucun de ses collègues n'osa la prendre. Pansy Parkinson s'installa de l'autre côté d'Hermione, et grogna ce qui ressemblait de loin à un « bonjour ». Comme toujours, la professeur de Potion mettait plusieurs minutes à émerger de sa nuit, et personne n'avait le droit de lui adresser la parole avant son second café. Quand il apparut qu'elle était de meilleure humeur, Hermione lui tendit le journal.

─ Ca parle de ton petit copain, dit Hermione avec un petit regard moqueur.

Pansy jeta un bref regard à l'article dont elle ne lut que le titre et l'auteur. Cela sembla lui suffire car elle le referma d'un coup sec avant d'hausser les épaules.

─ Drago n'est pas mon petit copain, rappela-t-elle pour ce qui lui semblait être la dixième fois en deux jours. C'est mon meilleur ami.

─ Malefoy a la réputation de mettre n'importe quelle fille dans son lit, murmura Neville d'un air malicieux.

─ Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille, Londubat.

Le regard brillant et empli de rage qu'elle lui lança dissuada Neville d'en dire davantage. Ces trois là passaient leur journée à se taquiner. A la surprise générale, Hermione, Neville et Pansy s'étaient très vite bien entendus quand ils étaient arrivés la même année en tant que professeur à Poudlard. Pansy enseignait l'art des potions, Neville, la botanique, et Hermione avait hérité, pour son plus grand plaisir, de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Quand les enseignants de Poudlard avaient appris la nomination provisoire de Drago, Pansy avait bien été la seule à se réjouir. En effet, elle connaissait Drago depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et tous deux étaient aussi proches que deux frères et sœurs. Elle avait essayé de convaincre Hermione et Neville qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne nouvelle, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait semblé y croire.

La journée passa sans que quiconque n'aperçut ne serait-ce qu'une mèche blonde du nouveau directeur. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la journée terminée que les enseignants furent convoqués dans la salle des professeurs pour y rencontrer leur nouveau collègue. Hermione se dirigeait vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, les bras encombrés de parchemins, quand elle tomba sur Neville qui arrivait des serres. Il avait l'air frigorifié.

─ Il fait un froid de caneton, grogna-t-il en se frottant les mains pour tenter de les réchauffer.

─ De canard, le reprit aimablement Hermione.

Neville était un grand fan d'expressions moldues. Il les trouvait imagées et toujours finement trouvées. Aussi essayait-il d'en dire autant que possible quand la conversation s'y prêtait. Il y avait manifestement encore quelques efforts à faire en termes de vocabulaire.

─ Tu as reçu le message aussi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

─ Oui, je me rendais justement dans la salle des professeurs.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte flanquée de deux gargouilles de pierre. Celles-ci ouvrirent grand leur gueule quand ils arrivèrent et demandèrent d'une même voix grinçante :

─ Le mot de passe.

─ Felix Felicis, dit Hermione d'un air distrait.

La porte s'ouvrit et tous deux rejoignirent les quelques enseignants qui se trouvaient déjà là. Ils s'installèrent à côté de Pansy, occupée à corriger une montagne de parchemin en grognant des commentaires tous moins aimables les uns que les autres. Hermione l'entendit marmonner dans sa barbe « Griffith… j'avais déjà des doutes, mais maintenant j'en suis sûre. Il est complètement illettré. » Donnant des grands coups de plume imbibée d'encre rouge sur la copie, elle finit par apposer un « T » pour Troll, gigantesque en haut du parchemin accolé d'un petit commentaire bien senti. Hermione était sur le point de lui demander ce que le pauvre Griffith avait encore fait, quand elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée tant attendue de Drago Malefoy.

Celui-ci portait une cape de voyage, qu'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps d'enlever, et une grosse écharpe lui cachait la moitié du visage. Quand il se fut débarrassé de tout cela, Hermione prit le temps de le dévisager. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Une dizaine d'années, environs. S'il était très reconnaissable, quelques petites choses par ci par là avaient changé. Il était déjà plus grand que dans son souvenir. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blonds, mais étaient légèrement plus courts. Une barbe de quelques jours assombrissait le bas de son visage, tandis que ses yeux étaient eux, toujours aussi gris et orageux.

Il balaya la salle d'un seul regard, puis vint s'approcha de ses nouveaux collègues avant de prendre la parole.

─ Bonsoir à tous. Je suis navré d'arriver si tard ce soir, j'ai été retenu au Ministère pour quelques affaires urgentes.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce. Personne ne répondit, à part quelques-uns qui l'avaient poliment salué en retour.

─ Vous avez été avertis par le Professeur McGonagall de mon arrivée, aussi soyez assurez que Poudlard poursuivra son chemin sur la ligne de conduite qu'elle lui impose depuis toutes ces années.

─ Encore heureux, chuchota Neville à l'oreille d'Hermione.

─ Si vous avez le moindre problème, la moindre question ou encore une suggestion à me faire, le bureau directorial vous est bien sûr grand ouvert.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton si froid et distant qu'aucun des enseignants présents ne se sentit réellement convié à faire une suggestion. De toute façon, Poudlard tournait depuis des années sans que le directeur n'ait à changé quoi que ce soit. La discipline et la bienveillance qu'avait inculqué Minerva à chacun de ses élèves rendait le travail de Drago beaucoup plus aisé.

─ La journée a été longue pour chacun d'entre nous, aussi je vous propose de regagner vos appartements et de nous retrouver vendredi soir après les cours pour une réunion plus étoffée durant laquelle je devrais vous faire part de quelques nouveautés qui auront lieux durant les mois à venir. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit.

Et sans ajouter quoi que ce fut, Drago quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Quand il fut certain qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Pansy.

─ Quoi ? gronda-t-elle.

─ « Vous verrez, il a changé » blablabla, déclara Neville dans une imitation bluffante de Pansy. Il a l'air aussi à l'aise qu'un iceberg dans le désert, Pans'.

Pansy ne répondit pas. Elle soupira d'un air las, pris ses affaires et quitta à son tour la salle des professeurs. Elle s'était douté que Drago ne s'intègrerait pas aussi facilement qu'elle avait bien voulu le dire. Mais de là à être comparé à un iceberg… Elle allait devoir lui apprendre à se comporter en société.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier jour ! Comme vous venez de le lire, cette année, le décor c'est Poudlard ! On retrouve des personnages déjà vus dans mes précédentes histoires, mais cette année j'ai fait le choix d'introduire Neville comme personnage principal, en plus de Drago, Hermione et Pansy. J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_J'ai hâte de lire vos avis, suggestions et autres supputations sur le reste à venir ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée, et surtout, un merveilleux mois de décembre !_


	2. Les correspondants

_Deuxième jour, deuxième chapitre !_

_Je suis ravie de l'accueil que vous avait fait à mon premier chapitre. Vous avez été nombreux à jouer le jeu de laisser une review et je vous en remercie. C'était un plaisir de les découvrir ! Je ne peux pas prendre le temps cette année de tous vous répondre individuellement, j'en suis désolée. Ca me prend énormément de temps, et en postant un chapitre par jour, il faudrait que je prenne en plus le temps d'y répondre tous les jours. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Quand il y aura de véritables questions, j'y répondrai ici !_

_Ella Zabini, en effet, Hermione aurait pu être professeur de métamorphose, mais je t'avoue que je ne me suis pas tellement penchée sur la question ! Ca n'aurait pas de grand impact sur l'histoire en elle-même !_

_Pour ceux qui demandent quels seront les couples secondaires je crois que vous avez eu le nez creux haha. Je n'en dis pas plus !_

_Je suis aussi contente de voir que vous appréciez le contexte de cette fiction (Poudlard, professeurs, etc) et les personnages principaux/secondaires que j'ai choisi. Vous l'aurez deviné, je suis friande de Pansy que j'assaisonne à toutes les sauces dans mes fictions._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les correspondants. **

Hermione n'avait pas très bien dormi cette nuit-là. Des souvenirs de ses propres années à Poudlard en tant qu'élève étaient remontés à la surface, tous liés de près ou de loin à Drago Malefoy. Elle s'était tourné et retournée dans son lit, s'endormant par phase, puis se réveillant en sursaut, jusqu'à apercevoir les premiers rayons du soleil. Trouvant sa nuit plus exténuante encore que sa journée, elle avait décidé de se lever et de rejoindre la Grande Salle afin d'y prendre un petit déjeuner copieux : rien de tel qu'un repas réconfortant pour commencer une bonne journée.

Neville fut surpris, en arrivant à son tour, de trouver Hermione déjà bien avancée dans son petit déjeuner. Elle beurrait un petit pain avec application, en sirotant de temps à autre un thé citronné.

─ Tu es bien matinale, dit Neville en étouffant en bâillement.

─ Je n'ai pas très bien dormi.

En témoignaient les cernes qui s'étaient logés sous ses beaux yeux bruns. Neville se servit à son tour une tasse de café et pris quelques toasts qu'il commença à beurre lui aussi avant de prendre la parole :

─ Raconte.

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire. Neville était tellement attentif, à l'écoute de ceux qu'il aimait. Il ne passait jamais à côté des états d'âmes d'Hermione. Il savait quand elle était triste, savait quand elle était folle de bonheur. Il savait aussi qu'Hermione ne dormait jamais mal sans raison. C'était en cela qu'il était devenu l'un de ses plus proches amis. Harry et Ron étaient ses meilleurs amis depuis toujours, des frères mêmes, mais parfois aspirés par le tourbillon de leur vie, ils passaient à côté des émotions qui pouvaient bouleverser Hermione. Neville, lui, n'était que très rarement à côté de la plaque.

─ J'ai rêvé de Poudlard… Quand on était encore élève, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête de Neville.

─ Ah… Tu as rêvé de Malefoy, résuma-t-il d'un air entendu.

Hermione eut un petit rire. Décidément, elle était un véritable livre ouvert. Elle acquiesça lentement.

─ J'y ai bien réfléchi aussi, marmonna Neville en mâchant son toast. C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais été très copain avec Drago et sa clique.

─ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

─ D'ailleurs, on trouvait que Pansy avait une tête de pékinois.

Tous deux échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

─ Mais finalement … Même si ça m'arrache la langue de le dire … Pansy est devenue…

─ Une amie, acheva Hermione qui voyait où voulait en venir Neville.

En effet, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait parié là-dessus. Pourtant elle avait su les apprivoiser. Ils lui avaient découvert un humour grinçant qui leur avait plu, elle s'était aussi révélée être une oreille attentive, et une amie patiente quand la situation l'exigeait.

─ Bon, de là à devenir ami avec Drago Malefoy… peut-être pas, sourit Neville. Mais on peut toujours lui laisser une chance.

Hermione haussa des épaules. Elle était prête à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, mais elle ne ferait aucun effort. C'était à Drago de se faire accepter par le corps enseignant. Elle-même était bien intégrée, et n'avait pas à changer d'attitude. Si Malefoy voulait être l'un des leurs, comme Minerva l'était, il devrait donner de sa personne.

─ Nous verrons, murmura Hermione. Tiens, justement, le voilà.

Drago entrait dans la Grande Salle vêtu d'une élégante robe de sorcier bleu nuit. Sobre, mais ajustée, elle lui allait bien, et lui permettait de son fondre dans la masse déjà sombre des uniformes des élèves. Il les dépassait cependant tous d'une tête au moins, sans parler de sa chevelure blé qui jurait avec la vague obscure des chapeaux des étudiants. Il avait dans une main un exemplaire de la Gazette qu'il lisait distraitement, tout en avançant vers la table des professeurs où il prit place sur la chaise qu'occupait d'ordinaire Minerva.

Quand il se fut assis, il leva son nez pointu du journal et regarda autour de lui. Il salua d'un geste de la tête chacun des professeurs, avant de retourner à sa lecture. Du moins essaya-t-il de lire jusqu'à l'arrivée de Pansy qui était, ce matin-là, très loquace.

─ Puis que tu es directeur, tu pourrais peut-être débloquer des fonds pour rendre ma classe plus accueillante, dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

─ Bonjour à toi aussi, Pansy, marmonna Drago en levant les yeux de son journal.

Celle-ci ne se formalisa pas, et continua sur sa lancée.

─ Les murs sont humides et froids, le sol tristement gris, les lumières …. Tristement lumineuses.

─ Je ne suis que directeur par intérim. Je n'ai pas l'intention de débloquer quoi que ce soit. Ça attendra le retour de McGonagall. Les cachots ont toujours très bien convenu aux précédents…

─ Les cachots, répéta Pansy d'un air théâtral. Voilà le véritable fond du problème. Depuis quand l'enseignement des potions doit-il se faire dans des cachots sordides et glauque ?

Drago fit mine de réfléchir.

─ Selon mes sources, ça remonte à la création de cette école.

Neville, qui était à droite de Pansy eut un petit rire étouffé dans son café, tandis que cette dernière affichait une mine boudeuse et trempait rageusement un croissant dans son café.

Les enseignants et les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle au moment où la sonnerie retentit. La journée fut plus pénible et longue que d'habitude pour Hermione qui n'avait pas dormi autant qu'elle l'aurait espéré. Fort heureusement, elle terminait sa journée plus tôt le mercredi, ce qui lui permit de se réfugier dans la salle des professeurs, vide à cette heure de la journée. Elle sortit les parchemins de ses quatrièmes années qu'il lui restait à corriger et commença sa lecture d'un air concentré.

Les heures défilèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, il était près de dix-huit heures. C'était Pansy et le Professeur Binns, qui enseignait toujours l'Histoire de le Magie, qui étaient en pleine discussion.

─ Enfin, Cuthbert, comprenez vos élèves. La révolte des Gobelins, c'est aussi abstrait pour eux que la mécanique quantique. Ils savent que ça existe, ou que ça a existé, mais ils arrivent à s'en passer au quotidien.

─ Ce sont les programmes, Miss Parkinson, gronda Binns. La révolte des Gobelins est un élément essentiel de notre histoire et…

─ Qui se souvient de la moindre date de cette révolte ? Perso…

─ Moi, dit Hermione en levant une main.

Pansy riva son regard droit sur Hermione et siffla entre ses dents.

─ Toi ça ne compte pas, Miss Parfaite.

Hermione allait demander pourquoi elle ne comptait pas, quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. La sonnerie avait retenti pour la dernière fois dans le château, et tous les enseignants s'étaient rejoints dans la salle des professeurs pour assister à la réunion que Drago leur avait promise. Celui-ci arriva quelques instants plus tard, et s'installa sur une chaise un peu à l'écart de ses collègues pour s'assurer que tous le voyaient bien. Il n'attendit pas que les derniers retardataires arrivent, et commença immédiatement :

─ Cette année, Poudlard fait parti d'un programme d'échange scolaire. Le ministre en personne, soucieux de resserrer les liens internationaux, m'a demandé de mettre en place un système de correspondance entre les élèves des différentes écoles du monde entier. Dès le mois prochain, nous recevrons, ici à Poudlard, une soixantaine d'élèves étrangers qui viendront rencontrer leur correspondant britannique. Ils resteront un mois entier, avant de repartir pour leur pays. Au printemps, ce sont nos étudiants qui iront dans le pays de leur correspondant pour y passer un mois.

Drago se tut, laissant aux enseignants le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Devant le silence pesant et le manque de réaction, Pansy, prise de pitié pour Drago s'exclama :

─ Excellente idée.

─ Je suis ravi que ça te plaise, Pansy, puisque je suis à la recherche d'un enseignant pour organiser, avec l'aide des préfets, le bal de Noël qui sera donné en l'honneur de nos invités.

─ J'en suis ! déclara Pansy avec une joie tout juste dissimulée.

Il savait qu'elle accepterait. Pansy avait toujours eu un petit faible pour les mondanités. Il savait aussi qu'en lui confiant cette tâche, il ne serait pas déçu. Egoïstement, il espérait bien en mettre plein la vue à leurs homologues étrangers.

─ J'aurai aussi besoin de deux autres enseignants volontaires pour s'occuper de l'accueil de nos soixante correspondants mais aussi de leurs accompagnateurs. Chaque école sera représentée par deux adultes, directeurs ou enseignants, venus accompagner leurs élèves.

─ En quoi ça consiste ? demanda Merida Jenkins.

─ Leur trouver des appartements, des dortoirs pour les élèves, faire les pairs de correspondants, ajuster les emplois du temps ci nécessaire. Ce travail se fera bien sûr main dans la main avec les accompagnateurs étrangers.

Devant la charge de travail que cela semblait représenter, personne ne trouva le courage de se proposer. Le regard de Drago balaya la pièce à la recherche d'un volontaire, mais de toute évidence, il n'avait convaincu personne et n'était pas parvenu à donner un côté reluisant à cette tâche. Se sentait un peu dépourvu, il se vit dans l'obligation de l'imposer à quelqu'un. Son regard s'arrêta naturellement sur Hermione.

Celle-ci sentit les yeux orageux se poser sur elle. Comme un élève qui ne voudrait pas être interrogée, elle détourna le regard et regarda n'importe où sauf dans sa direction. Avec un peu de chance cela le dissuaderait… C'était mal connaître Drago qui avait déjà pris sa décision.

─ Hermione, Viktor Krum est l'un des accompagnateurs de Dürmstrang, il me semble que tu le connais bien. Cela te permettra de renouer avec lui.

Hermione le regarda d'un œil mauvais.

─ Neville te secondera.

Et sans ajouter un mot, il annonça que la réunion était terminée et que tous pouvaient rejoindre leurs quartiers. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, la salle s'était vidée, les collègues d'Hermione espérant s'échapper avant d'hériter d'une autre tâche comme celle-ci. Bientôt, il resta plus dans la pièce qu'Hermione, Pansy et Neville. Ce dernier fulminait.

─ « S'il te plait » et « merci » ne font pas partie du vocabulaire ton petit copain ? gronda-t-il à l'adresse de Pansy.

─ Ce n'est pas mon p…

─ Peu importe, Pansy ! la coupa Neville. Il se croit où ici ? Dans son Manoir ? Nous ne sommes pas ses domestiques.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle aussi trouvait que la formulation de Drago aurait gagné à être un peu plus aimable s'il comptait sur le soutien de ses enseignants. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on lui donne des ordres, et encore moins qu'on l'humilie en public en lui imposant les choses de la sorte.

─ Il va falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose, continuait Neville à l'adresse de Pansy. Sinon, le professeur Binns devra bientôt enseigner la révolte des enseignants de Poudlard aux générations à venir.

Furieux, il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Pansy le regarda partir, et lâcha un soupir de soulagement en ne le voyant pas revenir.

─ Où est passé notre petit Londubat ? Celui qui avait peur du Professeur Rogue et bégayait quand on lui lançait un simple regard ?

─ Ça fait longtemps qu'il est mort, Pansy, répliqua Hermione. Et si tu ne veux pas qu'il s'occupe personnellement du cas de Drago, je te conseille vivement d'aller lui expliquer ce que « politesse » et « diplomatie » veulent dire.

Pansy soupira à nouveau.

─ Oui, marmonna-t-elle. Je savais bien que tôt ou tard, je devrais aller lui expliquer les choses.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle se leva à son tour et quitta la salle des professeurs. Malefoy avait décidément beaucoup à apprendre. Elle espérait que Pansy lui ferait entendre raison, car sa propre patience avait des limites. Quant à celle de Neville… Et bien, il semblait que les bornes avaient déjà été dépassées.

Pansy resta seule un moment dans la salle, assise sur sa chaise. Profitant du silence ambiant, elle se mit à élaborer un plan pour faire comprendre à Drago qu'il faisait fausse route. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il l'écouterait, après tout, elle avait toujours été de bons conseils. Mais il était dans son intérêt qu'elle y aille avec tact. Drago pouvait se montrer susceptible parfois, et hors de question de froisser celui qui venait de lui confier l'organisation toute entière du bal de Noël.

* * *

_Alors, quel est votre verdict ? De toute évidence, Drago a du mal et manque de tact envers ses professeurs. Il va falloir apprendre à être plus souple, mais de toute évidence, Pansy sera là pour l'aider ! Et l'arrivée des étudiants étrangers risque de pimenter le tout ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Bonne soirée et à demain !_


	3. Une question d'organisation

_Troisième chapitre, chaud devant. _

_Nous nous retrouvons pour le chapitre 3, qui sera découpé en trois parties que je vous laisse découvrir. Il est temps que Pansy explique un peu la vie à Drago, et qu'Hermione commence à s'interroger sur l'organisation de l'accueil des élèves internationaux !_

_Comme toujours, je suis ravie de vous avoir retrouvé ci nombreux dans les commentaires. C'était super de vous lire, j'adore ! Continuez ainsi, c'est ce qui me motive à écrire. _

_Pour répondre à Lily Orya qui se questionnait sur la relation Drago/enseignant, en France, hiérarchiquement, ma directrice d'école n'est pas mon supérieur hiérarchique. C'est ma collègue, au même titre que les autres, sauf qu'elle a en plus une casquette administrative. Donc je voyais les relations de Drago avec les enseignants à travers ces lunettes-là !_

_Fleur D'ange, en effet ça a un air de tournois des trois sorciers, mais sans tournois haha. Juste des étudiants étrangers et un bal de noël !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une question d'organisation.**

Drago se massait les tempes d'un air las. Il avait passé une longue journée. Une longue semaine en réalité, car cela faisait déjà sept jours qu'il avait pris ses fonctions de directeur à Poudlard. Sept jours durant lesquels il avait dû mettre son nez dans tous les documents officiels de Poudlard, dans les comptes, les règlements, les emplois du temps. Ça avait fini par lui donner la migraine. Sans parler des enseignants qui n'étaient pas très coopératifs. Minerva McGonagall lui avait pourtant promis tout leur soutien durant cette période de remplacement, mais mise à part Pansy, les autres ne s'étaient guère révélés à l'écoute.

Trois petits coups durent frappés contre le bois de la porte, et sans attendre de réponse, Pansy entra dans le bureau directorial. Il n'avait fait que la croiser en coup de vent, durant ces derniers jours, et il savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à venir le voir. Levant la tête des parchemins qu'il était en train d'étudier, le regard d'acier de Drago se posa sur son amie qui prenait déjà place en face de lui, sur le fauteuil molletonné qu'occupaient habituellement les visiteurs.

─ Je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas déserté l'école, dit-elle sans préambule.

Drago arqua un sourcil.

─ Ca fait des jours qu'on ne te voit plus, expliqua Pansy devant son air interrogateur.

─ Je suis très occupé.

─ Trop occupé pour manger avec nous ?

Elle n'avait pas tardé, songea Drago. Deux phrases, et voilà qu'elle attaquait déjà. Si Pansy avait de très nombreuses qualités – la loyauté, le courage, l'intelligence – la patience n'en faisait de toute évidence pas partie.

─ La dernier fois que j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, j'ai été accaparé par le professeur de Potions qui réclamait des moquettes en crin de licornes et un bureau en or massive pour ses cachots, répliqua Drago avec humeur.

Il eut le mérite de moucher Pansy qui resta silencieuse un moment. Le nez toujours dans ses papiers, Drago savait déjà que lorsqu'il relèverait la tête, il devrait faire face à la mine boudeuse de son amie. Elle se fâchait facilement, mais elle n'était que très rarement rancunière. Avec lui tout du moins.

─ Plus sérieusement, Drago… Ca ne peut pas durer tu sais ?

─ Quoi ?

─ Cette tension entre toi et les professeurs.

─ Il faut dire qu'ils ne m'ont pas réservé un accueil chaleureux, grogna Drago.

Pansy éclata d'un grand rire. C'était si inattendu et si sincère que Drago leva à nouveau les yeux de ses documents, posa la plume qu'il avait dans la main, et l'observa d'un œil mauvais. Elle se moquait littéralement de lui et de ses états d'âmes. En voilà une amie fidèle.

─ Parce que toi, tu as été tellement avenant et amical, ironisa-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil, tant elle avait ri.

Drago, vexé, se leva et se dirigea vers une fenêtre. Les mains croisées dans le dos, il regardait sans vraiment la voir la nuit qui tombait peu à peu sur Poudlard et ses alentours. Pansy resta silencieuse derrière lui. Elle semblait chercher ses mots, une tournure particulière pour lui faire entendre raison. La nuit ressemblait à toutes celles qui lui avaient précédé au cours du mois écoulé. Elle était lourde et claire, ses nuages bas semblaient promettre un manteau de neige duveteux et scintillant. Pourtant, la neige se faisait toujours attendre, et pas un seul flocon ne s'était posé sur la cime pointue des arbres de la forêt interdite. Alors qu'il était sur le point de se détourner, quelque chose attira l'attention de Drago à la lisière de la forêt. C'était un petit point qui avançait à un rythme régulier. Drago plissa les yeux pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait, et fut surpris de découvrir Hermione Granger, qui courrait tranquillement, dans des vêtements de sport. Elle faisait un jogging.

─ Depuis quand Miss Parfaite fait du jogging ? demanda-t-il finalement en se retournant vers Pansy.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

─ Depuis des années. Elle a commencé après sa rupture avec Dean Thomas.

─ Granger est sortie avec Thomas ?

─ Tu vois, Drago, si tu prenais le temps de connaître tes enseignants, si tu les écoutais vraiment, peut-être qu'il y aura plus de volontaires pour accomplir tes tâches ingrates.

Drago resta silencieux. Ça y est, Pansy entrait dans le vif du sujet.

─ Minerva McGonagall est sans doute l'une des directrices de Poudlard les plus respectées. Pas parce qu'elle est brillante en métamorphose, ni parce qu'elle a ce chignon sévère sous son chapeau. Mais parce qu'elle a toujours été juste, et à l'écoute. De ses élèves, de ses collègues, de ses amis aussi. D'ailleurs, nombre d'entre nous ont été dans ces trois cas de figure.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre, Pans' ? Je dois me faire un chignon et apprendre à me métamorphoser en chat ?

Pansy eut un petit rire.

─ Bien sûr que non. Mais ici, on n'est pas à Dürmstrang. La discipline sous forme de dictature, ça ne marchera pas longtemps. Les élèves ne marcheront pas au pas, et ne feront pas un salut militaire à chaque fois que tu entres dans une pièce.

─ Je sais ça.

Drago réfléchissait. En effet, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que diriger Poudlard serait une toute autre affaire que son expérience dans l'école de magie de l'Est. Il s'était senti à l'aise, là-bas, personne pour s'opposer à ses ordres, pas de discussion, pas de négociation. Tout roulait naturellement. Malgré tout, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, la chaleur de Poudlard lui avait manqué.

─ Je vais essayer de faire des efforts, grogna-t-il finalement.

─ A la bonne heure !

─ J'ai dit que j'allais essayer, répéta Drago en insistant sur le dernier mot.

─ Tu n'as qu'à commencer par prendre tes repas avec nous.

Drago était sur le point de répliquer quand Pansy ajouta précipitamment :

─ Promis, j'arrête de t'embêter avec mes cachots. Pour le moment.

Elle avait prononcé les trois derniers mots d'une petite voix, espérant sans doute que Drago ne l'entende pas.

─ Bien, je ne voudrais pas éveiller les rumeurs sur la présence du professeur de Potions dans le bureau du directeur à une heure si tardive, alors je vais te laisser.

Drago esquissa l'un de ces rares petits sourires dont il avait le secret.

─ Depuis quand tu te soucis des rumeurs ?

Pansy ne répondit pas, mais un petit air mystérieux se dessina sur son visage poupin. Drago la regarda surpris, depuis quand Pansy Parkinson avait-elle des secrets pour lui ? La voyant s'enfuir avant qu'il ne puisse l'interroger, Drago la laissa filer, se promettant qu'il se débrouillerait pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

─ Si je vous ai tous réunis aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'une mission m'a été confiée.

Les préfets et préfets en chef de Poudlard étaient installés dans les cachots de Pansy, et écoutaient leur professeur avec intérêt. Elle parlait d'un air théâtral qui les suspendait à ses lèvres, sans que quiconque ne songe à l'interrompre. De toute façon, on n'interrompait pas le Professeur Parkinson, sous peine d'écoper d'une retenue dont on se souvenait longtemps.

Pansy était une enseignante respectée et appréciée. Elle était juste, connaissait son sujet, et avait un humour un peu pince-sans-rire qui plaisait aux adolescents. Son ironie et ses piques verbales faisaient partie de sa réputation. Elle était aussi réputée pour accepter la répartie des élèves, à conditions qu'ils restent dans le respect et que leurs intentions soient toujours bonnes.

─ Cette année, un bal de Noël va avoir lieu à Poudlard. Et c'est vous, mes chers préfets qui avaient l'honneur de me seconder.

Son regard balaya l'assemblée composée de vingt quatre préfets et préfètes, ainsi que des deux préfets en chefs. L'un des deux, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un bleu électrique, leva une main nonchalante.

─ Mr Lupin ? interrogea Pansy.

─ Est-ce qu'on est tous obligés de s'y coller ?

Pansy le regarda d'un œil neutre avant de répondre.

─ Non bien sûr. Ceux qui ne souhaitent pas y participer pourront aller nettoyer la salle des trophées avec une brosse à dents, pendant ce temps.

─ Alors, je suis votre homme pour le bal de Noël, répondit précipitamment Ted.

Un petit rire secoua l'assemblée, tandis que chacun comprenait qu'il devrait mettre la main à la pâte.

─ Plus sérieusement, Ted, je comptais sur vous pour montrer l'exemple. En tant que Préfet en Chef.

Ted inclina lentement la tête. Ce n'était pas le genre à être insolent, mais Teddy Lupin aimait faire rire les foules. Issu de la maison d'Helga Poufsouffle, c'est un adolescent sympathique que Pansy appréciait beaucoup. Il était, de surcroit, particulièrement doué en potions.

─ Vous vous mettrez par binômes, et chacun aura une tâche particulière à accomplir. Je sais que certains ont des examens importants en fin d'année, mais si nous nous y mettons tous, l'organisation de ce bal nous semblera moins insurmontable.

Pansy marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

─ Et puis, je suis prête à gonfler votre moyenne si le bal est particulièrement réussi.

─ Vous acceptez aussi les gallions, Professeur ? Pour gonfler les moyennes ? demanda l'un des préfets de Gryffondor.

─ Commencez pas arriver à l'heure à mes cours, Mr. Finnigan, et nous en reparlerons plus tard. Bien, ajouta Pansy en tapant dans ses mains, faites vos binômes.

Les préfets se mirent à la recherche d'un binôme. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Pansy, les maisons ne furent pas le critère numéro un de sélection. Au contraire, les groupes de deux se formèrent au grès des affinités. Ainsi, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Ted Lupin se mettre avec la jolie Victoire Weasley, préfète de cinquième année à Gryffondor. Ces deux là finiraient par se marier, avait prédit un jour Pansy en les voyant flirter sous le vieux chêne qui trônait fièrement dans le parc de Poudlard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chaque binôme avait hérité d'une liste de choses à faire, et tous les élèves repartirent vaquer à leurs occupations. Pansy, quant à elle, était satisfaite. Personne ne risquait d'oublier ce bal, elle s'en faisait la promesse.

Novembre avait déjà bien avancé, et Hermione était encore et toujours en train de réfléchir à la meilleure organisation pour accueillir tous ceux qui arriveraient la semaine suivante. Assise à la table des professeurs pour le dîner, elle s'interrogeait sur l'endroit où dormiraient tous les élèves internationaux.

─On ne peut pas pousser les murs dans les dortoirs des salles communes, dit-elle à Neville qui était censé l'aider, mais avait l'air plus intéressé par son assiette de saucisses que par ce qu'elle lui racontait.

─La salle sur demande ? proposa-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

─On ne peut pas mettre toutes les écoles dans la même salle, filles et garçons ou accompagnateurs et étudiants mélangés.

Drago, qui était assis à côté de Neville – celui-ci était arrivé le dernier et n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'asseoir ici – écoutait la conversation. Voyant Hermione en difficulté, il décida d'interrompre leur petite conversation.

─ Lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, les élèves et leurs professeurs avaient dormi dans leurs propres locaux.

Hermione leva la tête, et croisa le regard de Drago. Elle avait été surprise de le voir dîner avec eux, et plus encore de l'entendre lui adresser directement la parole. Tentant de reprendre contenance, elle demanda sans jamais le quitter des yeux :

─ Ah, tiens, Malefoy, tu sais donc parler sans donner des ordres ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Drago ne s'était pas attendu à une réflexion de ce genre de la part d'Hermione, mais il devait admettre qu'il ne l'avait pas volé. Il savait qu'il aurait pu réagir violemment, qu'après tout, ce n'était pas comme cela que l'on devait s'adresser au directeur. Mais il savait aussi qu'Hermione, Neville et Pansy avaient le même âge que lui, qu'ils avaient grandi en même temps, si ce ne fut ensemble, et qu'il était autant difficile pour eux de le considérer comme leur directeur, que lui de les voir comme des subordonnés.

─ Il n'a pas tort, grogna Neville qui ne l'avait pas écoutée. Les français dormaient dans leur carrosse, et la délégation de Dürmstrang était venue en bateau. Ils dormaient tous dedans.

─ Oui, mais nous ne savons pas comment viendront les Japonais, les américains et les brésiliens.

─ Tu peux toujours leur écrire une lettre, suggéra Neville.

Hermione acquiesça. C'était encore la meilleure chose à faire. Elle termina son repas en vitesse, se leva, et sans un regard vers Drago, elle quitta la pièce en hâte pour se mettre dès à présent à l'écriture des lettres destinées aux délégations étrangères.

* * *

_Bon Pansy a tenté d'expliquer à Drago qu'il n'est plus a Dürmstrang, Hermione fait du jogging, Pansy est sur le coup du bal avec Ted Lupin et Victoire Weasley, et Hermione et Neville sont, semble-t-il sur la bonne voie. On sait maintenant que les délégations étrangères sont : la France, les USA, le Japon, le Brésil et l'Europe de L'est (Dürmstrang)._

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'attends vos retours avec impatience. Demain, c'est le retour d'un autre personnage qu'on adore détester. Des idées ? Je n'en dis pas plus… A demain pour la suite !_


	4. Le retour du cafard

_Bonsoir à tous ! Je viens tout juste de terminer ce chapitre et je vous le poste donc immédiatement. Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi aujourd'hui, mais je suis ravie de pouvoir vous poster ce quatrième chapitre. Vous avez fait bon accueil aux trois précédents, et j'en suis enchantée._

_Vos commentaires sont un véritable délice, alors encore une fois merci !_

_Je vous laisse découvrir quel vilain personnage refait surface à Poudlard, en espérant que cela vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le retour du cafard.**

Il faisait un froid glacial dans le château. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les couloirs, faisait vaciller les flammes dans les cheminées et secouait élèves et professeurs de frissons désagréables. Désormais, nul ne parcourait le château sans s'être drapé au préalable d'une écharpe douillette et d'une cape épaisse. Dans les cachots de Pansy, c'était pire que tout. Le froid se mêlait à l'humidité et semblait imprégner les vêtements de chacun. Pansy avait disposé dans les quatre coins de la pièce des feux magiques qui peinait malgré tout à réchauffer la salle bien trop grande.

Comme à son habitude, Ted Lupin faisait le pitre en claquant des dents avec beaucoup trop d'entrain pour que ce fusse véritablement le cas, et amusait la galerie. Les élèves avaient cependant du mal à se réchauffer et se frottaient les mains l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir vain d'y trouver un peu de chaleur.

─ Si ça continue comme ça, on va perdre un orteil, grommela une élève de Serpentard avec humeur.

─ Heureusement vous en avez dix, Miss, répliqua Pansy en entrant dans sa classe. Sortez vos manuels page 452.

Les élèves rassemblés autour des chaudrons s'exécutèrent. Les manuels affichaient désormais la page de la potion de réchauffement instantané.

─ Une goute de cette potion bien préparée, et vous serez réchauffés pour une heure.

─ Et si elle est mal préparée ? demanda un élève, curieux.

─ Soit vous serez condamné à avoir chaud comme en enfer durant toute votre misérable vie, soit vous mourrez d'une hypothermie foudroyante.

Cela sembla les motiver à s'appliquer, car bientôt, tous les élèves se mirent à l'ouvrage. Pansy passait dans les rangs, administrait des conseils, encourageait aussi, quand c'était nécessaire. Ce n'était pas une potion très difficile pour des septièmes années, mais elle savait que le froid était tel qu'ils n'auraient pas la tête à préparer une potion tue loup ou un filtre d'amour très compliqué. Elle-même avait grand mal à se réchauffer, aussi espérait elle se délecter de la potion de l'élève le plus doué.

Allant d'un chaudron à l'autre, Pansy s'arrêta bientôt derrière Ted Lupin qui discutait à voix basse avec un ami à lui qui semblait en grande difficulté pour couper en lamettes ses pattes de scarabée.

─… jamais eu aussi froid, grogna Ted. Même dans les dortoirs c'est une catastrophe.

─ J'ai mis deux pairs de chaussettes aujourd'hui, ça n'a rien changé, se désola l'autre.

─ Si encore il neigeait…

Quand ils aperçurent Pansy, les deux élèves prirent leur professeur à témoin avec un petit sourire malicieux.

─ Quand est-ce qu'il neige, Professeur ?

─ Je t'ai donné l'impression de savoir lire l'avenir dans une satanée boule de cristal, Lupin ?

La classe fut parcourue de quelques rires.

Elle avait beau ne pas enseigner la divination, Pansy se demandait elle aussi quand il se mettrait à neiger. La neige… songea-t-elle avec mélancolie. C'était bien la seule consolation de l'hiver. Qu'il fasse froid était assez pénible comme ça, alors si en plus, la neige se montrait trop paresseuse pour tomber… Tout cela annonçait une saison froide particulièrement ennuyeuse.

**x.x.x**

Au déjeuner, la neige était aussi le sujet de discussion à la table des professeurs. Pansy avait pris Ted Lupin au mot et avait demandé à Sybille Trelawney, toujours fidèle au poste, si la neige avait l'intention de tomber.

─ Ma chère Pansy, les dons divinatoires ne sont pas faits pour répondre de telles questions.

─ Ah ? dit Pansy d'un air faussement surpris. Mais pourquoi sont-ils fait alors ?

Elle avait ajouté sa dernière question à voix basse si bien que seuls Neville et Hermione l'avaient entendue. Neville, qui n'aimait pas la neige, était d'avis qu'elle tomberait bien assez tôt. Hermione, quant à elle, se remémorait avec nostalgie les batailles de boules de neige opposant les Weasley, Harry et elle. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle leva les yeux vers le plafond magique de la Grande Salle, et se surpris à espérer y trouver quelques flocons. En vain. Le ciel, toujours chargé de nuage, restait silencieux à leur demande.

─ Bonjour à tous, dit une voix basse et rauque à quelques places d'Hermione.

Celle-ci leva la tête et vit Drago s'installer à la place du directeur et se servir une assiette de purée. Il était assis entre Merida, professeur de métamorphose, et Sybille. L'espionnant du coin de l'œil, Hermione le vit entamer la conversation avec Merida, qui était une sorcière d'une quarantaine d'années à l'aide sympathique et à l'esprit brillant – McGonagall ne l'avait pas choisie pour rien.

Au milieu du repas, Neville donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes d'Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna et le regarda d'un œil inquiet.

─ On dirait que le directeur se fait des amis, marmonna-t-il.

Pansy, qui les avait entendus, se pencha vers eux.

─ Oui, il suit mes conseils. Vous feriez bien de faire pareil.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais elle était sceptique. Drago n'avait rien du sorcier bavard et chaleureux. Pourtant, elle devait bien admettre qu'il faisait des efforts, et Merida n'avait pas l'air ennuyée par sa conversation. Devant l'air perplexe des deux autres, Pansy soupira et brandit une fourchette menaçante.

─ Vous verrez, dans quelques semaines, il fera partie du gang.

─ Il n'y a aucun gang, protesta Neville. Et s'il y en avait un, Drago Malefoy n'en ferait certainement pas partie.

Pansy grogna, et se détourna de Neville pour mieux s'intéresser à la conversation de Drago et de Merida.

─ Il n'y a pas de gang, répéta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione cette fois-ci.

Hermione resta silencieuse, une fois de plus, se contentant d'hausser les épaules. Elle voyait bien que Drago faisait des efforts, d'ailleurs tous les autres professeurs s'accordaient à dire qu'il était différent de la première impression qu'il leur avait faite. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce passé tumultueux qui les unissait encore, malgré les années passées. C'était comme si une barrière invisible mais insurmontable l'empêchait de trouver du positif dans le comportement de Drago.

Quand le repas s'acheva, Drago demanda aux enseignants de rester quelques minutes supplémentaires pour les informer de détails supplémentaires concernant la correspondance internationale.

─ Evidemment, les journaux veulent couvrir l'évènement, commença-t-il. Ça ne m'enchante guère, mais la Gazette, toute puissante qu'elle est, a obtenu l'exclusivité sur cet échange. Des reporters vont donc aller et venir à Poudlard, interroger élèves, enseignants et délégations étrangères. Je compte sur votre bienveillance.

Drago n'attendait pas de réponse, mais le silence qui suivit ses déclarations était pesant.

─ C'est Rita Skeeter qui s'occupera principal des interviews.

Il avait lâché cela comme une bombe qu'il avait retenue trop longtemps. Comme il s'y attendait, Hermione ne tarda pas à réagir. Il avait espéré qu'elle soit plus modérée, mais elle bondit comme une lionne sur sa proie.

─ Rita Skeeter ? s'exclama-t-elle. Alors laisse moi te dire, Drago, que les papiers qui seront écrits sur cet évènement ne seront qu'un ramassis d'ordures.

─ Professeur Granger, dit Drago d'une voix basse et menaçante, conscient des derniers élèves qui restaient dans la Grande Salle et dont les oreilles traînaient sans doute non loin d'eux. Je vous prie de modérer vos propos.

─ Est-ce que Skeeter a modéré ses propos quand elle a écrit des dizaines d'articles sur moi ou mes amis, il y a dix ans ?

Drago savait très bien à quoi Hermione faisait référence. Skeeter n'avait pas été tendre avec Potter, Weasley et Granger quand ceux-ci étaient en fuite durant l'ascension de Lord Voldemort. Assurant qu'ils avaient quitté le pays pour se dorer la pilule sur une plage paradisiaque, laissant le monde sorcier dans la misère la plus totale. Les plus informés d'entre eux savaient, qu'en réalité, le trio infernal ne faisait rien de moins que de sauver le monde.

─ Je ne te demande pas d'en faire ta meilleure amie. Juste de l'accueillir de manière cordiale.

─ Cordiale ? s'écria Hermione, tremblante de rage.

Si son éducation ne l'en avait pas empêchée, elle aurait craché au visage de Drago.

─ Je ne suis pas cordiale avec les cafards. En général, je préfère les écraser.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle se leva, tourna les talons et disparut de la Grande Salle dans un tourbillon de boucles brunes. Drago, de son côté, fulminait. Il serrait les poings convulsivement, et son nez frémissant n'annonçait rien de bon. Comme toujours dans ces cas-là, il serra les dents et quitta à son tour la table. Il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle se donne en spectacle, et il irait le lui dire de vive voix.

**x.x.x**

Il avait attendu la fin de la journée et la fin des cours pour aller trouver Hermione dans son bureau. En tant que directrice des Gryffondor, elle occupait l'ancien bureau de Minerva McGonagall, avant que celle-ci ne devienne directrice de Poudlard. Il la trouva installée derrière son bureau, en train de feuilleter un énorme volume joyeusement intitulé « Les Inféris : s'en défendre et les combattre ». Il frappa deux coups sur la porte ouverte et entra sans qu'on ne l'y convia.

Hermione leva les yeux et il fut content de voir qu'elle était surprise. Il s'installa tranquillement dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face et joignit le bout de ses doigts, d'un air sérieux.

─ Je sais que tu n'affectionnes pas Rita Skeeter.

─ C'est un euphémisme. Si je devais faire un classement, elle se trouverait juste derrière Bellatrix Lestrange et Dolores Ombrage.

Drago tiqua. Elle avait mentionné sans aucun problème sa mangemort de tante. Cela annonçait la couleur : elle n'était pas prête à discuter.

─ Ca ne m'enchante pas non plus, dit-il d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

─ Mais tu l'acceptes.

─ Parce que les ordres viennent du ministère. Shacklebolt espère qu'une ribambelle d'articles élogieux sur Poudlard, et par extension, la Grande Bretagne, les sorciers du monde seront moins frileux à revenir. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que depuis la guerre, les touristes évitent notre île.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

─ Ce n'est pas de mon fait, et il serait peut-être bon pour nous tous que tu fasses l'effort d'accepter ces journalistes.

Les yeux d'Hermione lançaient des éclairs. Drago l'avait rarement vu aussi furieuse. Sauf peut-être en troisième année, quand elle avait… malencontreusement égaré son petit poing contre son nez.

─ Elle a traîné mon nom dans la boue, celui de mes amis, de ma famille. Elle n'a jamais écrit quoi que ce soit qui fut vrai sur ma personne et tu me demandes de l'accepter ?

─ Granger, cesse d'en faire tout un drame. Tu crois que je ne la hais pas ? Elle a tellement bavé sur le nom des Malefoy que même les futures générations en pâtiront toute leur vie.

─ Mais toi et ta famille, vous le méritiez, Malefoy ! éructa Hermione, folle de rage. Parce que pendant que vous vous cachiez bien à l'abri derrière les murs de votre manoir, nous, on dormait dans des tentes et on courait après le temps pour trouver un moyen de détruire Voldemort !

Drago bondit de son fauteuil. Les poings plantés sur le bureau en bois brut d'Hermione, le corps légèrement penché en avant, il la regardait d'un air si mauvais qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle sut, à ce moment précis, qu'elle était allée trop loin. Les Malefoy s'étaient repentis avant la chute de Voldemort, et c'était pour cela que leur nom avait été lavé après la bataille de Poudlard. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à ne pas lui en vouloir d'avoir accepté la présence de Skeeter entre ces murs.

Les deux anciens camarades se regardaient en silence, droit dans les yeux. Si les sorts impardonnables avaient pu être lancés par leurs pupilles dilatées, nul doute que Poudlard aurait eu deux cadavres à enterrer ce soir-là. Cherchant au fond de lui toute la volonté pour quitter ces lieux sans lancer un sort à Granger, Drago serra les poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau tendre de sa paume, puis se redressa de toute sa hauteur et tourna les talons.

Voilà des années qu'il ne s'était pas fait dépasser par ses émotions d'une manière aussi violente. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait de lui ? Elle était parvenue, en quelques mots, à faire fondre sa forteresse de glace pour l'envoyer directement dans les feux des enfers. Il s'était senti bouillir intérieurement, tel un volcan sur le point d'entrer en irruption.

Parcourant les couloirs d'un bas vif, Drago se dirigea directement vers les grandes portes qui gardaient l'entrée, et quitta les murs de Poudlard pour rejoindre le seul endroit dans lequel il s'était jamais senti en sécurité : le terrain de Quidditch. Il gravit quatre à quatre les marches des tribunes, et s'installa sur le banc le plus haut, le plus exposé aux courants d'airs. Il n'avait pas pris de cape, ni d'écharpe, et il ne tarda pas à être frigorifié.

Pourtant, l'air vivifiant de l'hiver lui remit peu à peu les idées en place. Il n'avait pas joué sur le bon tableau. La confrontation avec Hermione avait été un échec, mais il savait que sans son aide, il ne parviendrait pas à répondre aux demandes du ministère. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'elle était la clé et que s'il parvenait à la convaincre elle, tous les autres suivraient. Mais comment faire pour s'entendre avec elle, quand elle ne lui inspirait que des émotions trop difficiles à contrôler ?

* * *

_Certains d'entre vous avaient vu juste ! C'est le retour de Rita Skeeter, et elle n'est même pas encore là qu'elle crée déjà de la discorde entre nos deux personnages ! Comme vous le voyez j'ai un peu modifié le passé des Malefoy, parce que je ne voulais pas d'une ambiance trop lourde pour cette fiction de Noël en termes de passif. On reste donc sur des ennemis de Poudlard, et non pas de rivalité Mangemort/Ordre du Phénix._

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_J'adore faire des petites scènes avec Pansy aussi ! J'espère qu'elles ne vous paraissent pas trop longues ni superflues. J'attends vos avis avec impatience, bonne soirée et à demain !_


	5. Sorciers du monde

_Déjà le cinquième chapitre ! Je m'étonne toujours de ce temps qui file à toute allure. Le mois de décembre me semble toujours infiniment long, à cause de l'attente, des microbes, du mauvais temps, mais aussi incroyablement rapide. Ecrire au quotidien est un véritable exercice de discipline que j'essaie d'inclure à ma routine, mais ce n'est pas toujours chose facile. Malgré tout, ça me permet « d'attendre Noël » !_

_Comment ça va par chez vous ? Pas trop froid ? Pas trop malades ? Avez-vous déjà mis votre sapin ? Moi c'est chose faite et j'en ai acheté un vrai cette année ! Je suis ravie._

_Vous avez été nombreux à me faire la réflexion sur le fait qu'il ne soit pas logique que ce soit Skeeter qui couvre l'évènement. Et j'en ai pleinement conscience, mais que voulez vous ? Est-ce que la magie de Noël nous autorise à faire quelques entorses au règlement et au canon de l'histoire ? Je dirai que oui._

_Pour ce qui est de leurs âges, à tous, j'avoue que je ne me suis pas posée la question, j'aurai dit une trentaine d'années, mais avec Teddy Lupin au milieu, ils sont surement un peu plus vieux que prévu. Encore une fois, c'est un détail sur lequel je ne me suis pas penchée. C'est aussi malheureusement les inconvénients d'écrire tous les jours, je n'ai pas le temps de peaufiner les détails, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Sorciers du monde.**

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis l'altercation entre Hermione et Drago. Ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelle discussion, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était excusé. Les relations étaient toujours tendues, mais ils avaient tous deux eu le bon goût de ne pas en faire un scandale devant tout le reste de l'école. Ils se contentaient donc de s'adresser la parole quand cela était vraiment nécessaire et de ne pas rester seuls dans la même pièce.

Décembre arriva, et alors que Pansy préparait Noël, Hermione, elle, était sur le point de recevoir les délégations étrangères, car ils avaient annoncé leur venue le premier du mois, au soir. Elle avait pu entretenir avec chacune des écoles invitées une relation épistolaire, et chacun lui avait assuré avoir un logement pour leurs propres élèves, comme l'avaient fait Dürmstrang et Beauxbatons des années auparavant.

Quand il fut presque dix-huit heures, ce soir-là, tous les élèves de Poudlard se réunirent dans le parc pour y accueillir leurs invités. Les écoles arrivèrent les unes après les autres. Dürmstrang et Beauxbatons arrivèrent de la même manière que lors du Tournois des Trois sorciers. Les élèves japonais, américains et brésiliens arrivèrent tour de rôle, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se retrouve dans le parc de Poudlard. Hermione avait prévu une large table proposant des boissons chaudes, afin de laisser à tous les élèves de faire connaissance dans un contexte moins figé que les quatre tables de la Grande Salle. C'était aussi l'occasion pour elle de rencontrer les accompagnateurs de chaque école.

Faisant le tour de toutes les délégations, elle ne tarda pas à trouver Viktor Krum, en grande discussion avec deux autres accompagnateurs étrangers qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

─ Herrrmione ! s'exclama Viktor en l'apercevant.

Il s'approcha à grands pas, et la serra chaleureusement dans ses bras. Viktor n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il était toujours aussi athlétique, grand, et charmant. S'emparant de sa femme qu'il glissa sous son bras, il l'accompagna jusqu'aux deux autres, et fit les présentations de sa voix forte et gutturale.

─ Herrrrmione, laisse moi te prrrrrésenter Eurydice Delacour, de Beauxbatons.

Il fit un signe en direction d'une jeune femme magnifique, aux yeux d'un bleu azur et aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui flottaient autour d'elle comme un halo de lumière. Delacour ? A n'en pas douter, cette jeune femme avait du sang vélane.

─ C'est une cousine de Fleurrrr.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, mais la jeune femme resta de marbre. Guindée dans sa robe fourreau trop étroite, Eurydice se contenta d'hocher vaguement la tête en faisant une moue étrange. Viktor ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir car il se tournait déjà vers le second accompagnateur qui leur venait tout droit du Japon.

─ Et voici Kazuhirrrro Ikeda, de Mahoutokoro.

Le sorcier, un vieux mage aux cheveux argentés, affichait une mine réjouie. Il joignit ses deux mains et s'inclina deux fois devant Hermione qui s'inclina en retour. Kazuhiro avait tout d'un vieux sage. Ses cheveux longs étaient retenus avec un nœud dans sa nuque, tandis qu'une barbe moins longue que celle de Dumbledore mais tout même bien présente flottait sur son torse. Il lui plut immédiatement.

Les présentations faites, Viktor se tourna vers Hermione, tout sourire.

─ Je suis rrrravi de te revoirrr.

─ Moi aussi, Viktor. Je ne te cache pas que je suis contente de connaître au moins l'un des accompagnateurs étrangers. Tu seras un allié de taille, sourit Hermione.

Se trouvant un verre de vin chaud – réservé exclusivement aux sorciers majeurs – ils se mirent à parler du bon vieux temps, se remémorant avec joie le bal de Noël qu'avait eu lieu durant le Tournois, puis avec tristesse, la perte de Cédric Diggory. Ils parlèrent d'Harry et Ron, de Fleur aussi, et de son mariage, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus d'ailleurs. Hermione et lui passèrent en revue ces dernières années avec nostalgie.

─ J'ai divorrrrcé la même année, se désola-t-il finalement.

─ Je suis navrée, répondit Hermione.

Viktor haussa les épaules.

─ C'est ainsi.

Hermione était sur le point de changer de sujet lorsqu'un carillon clair et pur résonna à leurs oreilles. C'était le signal qu'elle avait mis en place pour signaler le moment de retourner au château. Les élèves de Poudlard, et notamment leurs préfets, guidèrent tout le monde à l'intérieur, et s'assurèrent que tous les élèves étrangers trouvent une place où s'asseoir dans la Grande Salle, tandis que les adultes, professeurs et accompagnateurs, s'installaient à leur tour à la table des professeurs. Hermione se retrouva entre Viktor et Neville, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Drago, vêtu de sa plus belle robe d'un bordeaux presque noir, se leva et s'installa derrière le pupitre qu'utilisaient les directeurs de Poudlard depuis des générations lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire un discours important. Attendant patiemment que le silence se fasse dans la salle, Hermione remarqua qu'il n'eut même pas besoin de réclamer le silence pour l'instaurer. En quelques secondes, la Grande Salle était assourdissante d'un silence presque parfait.

─ Bonsoir à tous, dit la voix basse et légèrement rauque de Drago. Je suis Drago Malefoy, directeur de cette école, jusqu'au retour de sa directrice, Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione fut surprise de l'entendre mentionner qu'il n'était que remplaçant… même s'il ne l'avait pas dit comme ça.

─ C'est un honneur ce soir, de vous accueillir toutes et tous dans notre école, et dans notre pays. En effet, resserrer les liens entre les écoles magiques du monde n'a jamais été aussi important qu'en ce jour où les liens internationaux façonnent l'histoire. Je vous prie d'applaudir chacune des écoles qui nous a fait l'honneur de venir jusqu'à nous.

S'en suivit la liste des cinq écoles présentes ce soir, en plus de Poudlard. Mahoutokoro, au Japon, Beauxbâtons, en France, Castelobruxo, au Brésil, Ilvermorny, aux Etats Unis et Dürmstrang, en Europe de l'Est. Tous les élèves applaudirent au fur et à mesure que les écoles étaient énoncées, jusqu'à ce Drago termine par citer Poudlard.

─ Je compte sur la convivialité des élèves de Poudlard, et de leurs professeurs, pour faire sentir à nos amis du monde entier qu'ils seront toujours les bienvenus ici. Ce mois sera la possibilité pour tous de s'ouvrir sur le monde magique, ses différentes cultures, ses différentes magies. Profitez-en, voilà une occasion qui ne se représentera peut-être pas. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un excellent appétit.

Il tapa dans ses mains, et les mets tant attendus apparurent sur les tables jusqu'alors laissées vides. Une exclamation de surprise s'éleva parmi les élèves étrangers, tandis que ceux de Poudlard, habitués à cette extravagance, entreprenaient déjà de remplir leurs assiettes.

A la table des professeurs, les discussions allaient bon train.

─ J'enseigne le Quidditch, bien surrrr, expliqua Viktor à Neville qui lui demandait ce qu'il devenait. J'entrrrraine aussi l'équipe jeunes espoirrrrs Bulgarrres. Nous avons bon espoirrrrr de parrrrticiper à la prrrrochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

─ A Beauxbâtons, le sport n'est pas une priorité, expliqua Eurydice d'une voix claire, hautaine.

─ Sans en faire une priorité, il a été prouvé que le sport fait du bien aux élèves, philosopha Neville, qui n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé le sport lui-même.

Eurydice renifla d'un air dédaigneux et se retourna vers Drago à côté duquel elle était assise.

─ Vous êtes directeur depuis longtemps ? roucoula-t-elle en battant des paupières plus que ne l'exigeait la nature humaine.

─ Je ne fais que remplacer le Professeur McGonagall pendant sa convalescence, expliqua Drago d'une voix neutre.

─ Et sinon, vous enseignez quelle matière ?

─ Je n'enseigne pas, reprit Drago. Je suis plutôt bureaucrate que professeur.

Cela sembla réjouir Eurydice.

─ Comme je vous comprends. Je n'enseigne pas moi-même, je suis ce que l'on appelle Conseillère Principale. Je m'occupe de la discipline à Beauxbatons.

─ Ca ne m'étonne même pas, grogna Pansy entre ses dents en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago.

De toute évidence, Eurydice n'avait fait bonne impression à personne. Sauf à Drago peut-être, qu'elle couvait du regard et avec qui elle était entrée en grande discussion sur la langue française, quand elle avait découvert que le directeur le parlait couramment.

Hermione, quant à elle, discutait toujours avec Kazuhiro et Viktor, ravie d'en apprendre plus sur les us et coutumes de leur pays respectif. Ce fut une excellente soirée. Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés, et le repas était digne d'un jour de fête. Les conversations étaient animées, tant chez les élèves que chez les professeurs, et les rires fusaient de temps à autre, réchauffant la température glaciale de la Grande Salle.

Quand minuit sonna, quelque part dans le château, les élèves furent priés de rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Les accompagnateurs et leurs propres élèves regagnèrent leurs propres logements, désertant les uns après les autres la Grande Salle qui redevenait silencieuse. Bientôt, il ne resta à la table que les professeurs de Poudlard et Drago, qui finirent par se souhaiter une bonne nuit et quitter à leur tour la table pour retrouver la chaleur d'un lit douillet.

Hermione traversa les couloirs pleins de courant d'airs, et arriva devant la porte de ses appartements avec soulagement. Cherchant la clé dans ses poches, elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle avait laissé sa cape, et ses clés donc, dans la Grande Salle. Sans ce trousseau, inutile d'espérer rentrer, car même une baguette magique ne serait pas venue à bout des sortilèges de protection lancés sur cette porte. Non, il lui fallait cette clé coute que coute. Soupirant d'un air las, Hermione rebroussa chemin et alla récupérer sa cape dans la Grande Salle vide, et plongée dans l'obscurité.

Alors qu'elle traversait pour la énième fois les couloirs du château, elle fut sortie de ses rêveries par des bruits, des chuchotements, qui provenaient d'une salle de classe inutilisées depuis des années. Hermione se demanda si elle avait vraiment envie d'aller disputer des élèves qui ne se trouvaient pas dans leur dortoir, mais finalement, sa conscience professionnelle l'emporta. S'approchant d'un pas discret, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Et la surprise fut telle qu'elle en resta bouche bée.

Pansy était assise sur un bureau, et embrassait langoureusement quelqu'un qui ne pouvait être nul autre que Neville Londubat. Hermione aurait reconnu sa silhouette entre mille. Tous deux étaient étroitement entrelacés et s'embrassaient avec passion, laissant échapper de temps à autres quelques soupires emplis de désir. Hermione resta là, totalement immobile, ne sachant que faire.

De toute évidence, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu, car il lui semblait que l'image allait rester sur sa rétine jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Pansy et Neville entretenaient ce genre de relation. Elle se sentit un peu vexée de voir que ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui avait fait assez confiance pour lui en parler, mais aussi ridiculement frustrée de ne pas s'en être aperçue par elle-même. Plongée dans ses pensées, et toujours sous le choc d'une telle vision, Hermione ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'elle n'était plus seule. Quelqu'un se tenait juste derrière elle, et regardait, comme elle, Pansy et Neville s'adonner à des caresses de plus en plus intimes.

Ce fut le souffle brûlant qu'elle sentit sur sa nuque qui la sortit de sa contemplation. Elle se retourna brusquement, surprise, et tomba nez à nez avec Drago qui regardait lui aussi la scène d'un air surpris.

─ Est-ce que c'est … commença-t-il.

─ Pansy ? Oui.

─ Et est-ce qu'elle est en train de…

─ Bécoter Neville ? Oui, répondit Hermione à voix basse.

Drago s'arracha avec difficulté à ce spectacle inattendu et baissa les yeux sur Hermione. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la trouver si proche de lui. Leurs corps n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, si bien qu'il pouvait sentir sa chaleur corporelle émaner d'elle. Elle avait les joues légèrement plus roses que d'habitude, et les yeux brillants. Drago esquissa un petit sourire en coin, se demandant si c'était cette scène surprenante qui avait émoustillé les sens de la belle Granger.

─ Tu savais ? demanda-t-il finalement.

─ Non, souffla Hermione. Toi non plus ?

Drago hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Décidément, ces deux là avaient bien caché leur jeu. Un petit cri aigu, provenant de Pansy les fit tous deux tourner la tête dans leur direction. C'en était trop. Neville avait passé ses mains sous la robe de sorcière de Pansy, et celle-ci semblait rayonner de plaisir. Hermione détourna la tête, et tira légèrement la porte vers elle. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas assister à un tel spectacle. C'était leur intimité après tout.

Légèrement amusé, Drago recula pour la laisser fermer la porte, et enfonça ses mains dans les poches d'un air pensif. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela de Pansy, elle cachait bien son jeu. Et elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, car Drago ne garderait pas cette information pour lui très longtemps.

─ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Hermione.

Drago ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'un petit rictus s'était formé sur ses lèvres. Il haussa les épaules.

─ Rien, on dirait deux adolescents. Ca me rappelle quelques souvenirs.

Hermione n'en demanda pas plus. Hors de question de l'écouter s'étendre sur ses multiples conquêtes. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour effacer cette vision de sa tête – en vain – puis fit mine de tourner les talons. Avant de retourner vers ses quartiers cependant, elle prit le temps de se retourner.

─ Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de Drago.

Celui-ci, surpris, perdit son sourire. Il inclina doucement la tête et répondit à son tour :

─ Bonne nuit, Hermione.

* * *

_Bon, certains avaient déjà vu le coup venir. Pansy et Neville semblent être un peu plus que de simples amis. J'aime bien ce couple, il me fait rire. Pansy, autoritaire et impitoyable, Neville, un peu gauche, mais profondément loyal. C'est un couple explosif !_

_En tout cas, voilà un secret qu'Hermione et Drago partagent à présent._

_J'espère que le retour de Viktor vous a plu, on découvre aussi un nouveau personnage secondaire, la belle Eurydice Delacour, qui, vous l'aurez compris, s'est pris d'un petit béguin pour Drago ! Alors, quels sont vos pronostiques sur les prochains chapitres ?_


	6. Eurydice sans pudeur

_Nous revoilà partis, pour le sixième chapitre cette fois ! J'ai été ravie de lire vos commentaires sur les chapitres précédents. Je sais que parfois, on ne prend pas le temps de laisser un commentaire, mais je me dis que si j'ai le temps d'écrire un chapitre, une petite review, même trois mots, devrait être facile à poster ! _

_Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Promis, petit moment Hermione/drago au rendez vous, à la toute fin du chapitre ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Eurydice dans pudeur. **

Les jours qui suivirent, il fallut à chacun un temps d'adaptation pour trouver sa place. Difficile pour les élèves étrangers de s'insérer dans les cours des élèves de Poudlard, dans une langue qui n'était pas la leur, même s'ils parlaient pour la plupart un anglais plus que correct. Les élèves de Poudlard, quant à eux, ceux qui avaient un correspondant tout du moins, durent s'adapter et s'habituer à l'idée d'avoir toujours avec eux un autre élève qui les suivait comme une ombre. Malgré tout, Hermione se réjouissait de voir l'accueil qui avait été réservé aux délégations étrangères. Ces dernières semblaient ravies et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Assise à la table du petit déjeuner, le dimanche matin qui suivit, Hermione discutait avec Kazuhiro des différences entre Poudlard et Mahoutokoro.

─ Les élèves ont des robes qui changent de couleur, expliqua le vieux professeur. Au fur et à mesure des années, elles passent d'un rose poudré à de l'or liquide.

─ Surprenant ! C'est une excellente idée, pour différencier chaque niveau d'étude.

─ Mais aussi pour contrôler les mauvais comportements. La robe devient blanche quand le sorcier qui la porte a enfreint une loi magique.

C'était passionnant. Hermione était friande de ce genre de chose. Connaître les cultures étrangères était un véritable plaisir. Viktor arriva à son tour pour le petit déjeuner, et s'installa aux côtés d'Hermione comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait la mine renfrognée de celui qui n'avait pas assez dormi. De toute évidence, le bateau de Durmstrang avait un peu trop tangué sur les eaux troubles du Lac Noir.

─ Je pensais qu'il serait gelé à cette période de l'année, grogna Viktor. La neige ne tombe donc jamais dans votre pays ?

Instinctivement, Hermione leva les yeux vers le ciel blanc mais toujours dénué de tout flocons. C'était bien la première fois que la neige se faisait autant attendre. Elle soupira. Elle aussi aurait aimé qu'il neige enfin. Ne serait-ce que pour la féérie de Noël.

Au fur à et mesure que l'heure avançait, les élèves et enseignants rejoignirent leur table du petit déjeuner. Le brouhaha ambiant était plus grand qu'à l'accoutumée, puisque la salle n'avait jamais été aussi pleine. Quand Drago arriva, le dernier, il eut un petit hoquet de surprise face au bruit environnant. Il s'installa à la table en silence, son regard croisant subrepticement celui d'Hermione. Tous deux détournèrent immédiatement le regard, encore un peu honteux d'avoir assisté aux embrassades énamourées de Pansy et Neville.

Ces deux derniers agissaient le plus normalement du monde, et Hermione se demanda depuis combien de temps cette histoire durait-elle. En effet, devant la neutralité des deux professeurs, elle en avait déduit qu'ils jouaient ce rôle à la perfection, et qu'ils les avaient peut-être bernés depuis de mois. Des années même. Après de nombreux questionnements, Hermione avait décidé de ne pas aborder le sujet. Après tout, ses deux amis avaient fait le choix de taire leur relation, aussi respectait-elle leur silence. Ils lui en parleraient quand ils se sentiraient prêts. Ou peut-être que cette idylle se terminerait avant même qu'ils éprouvent le besoin de lui en parler.

Quand le petit déjeuner se termina tout le monde retourna vaquer à ses occupations. C'était un dimanche froid, cotonneux, qui ne donnait pas envie de sortir. Nombreux furent les élèves qui retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Hermione, quant à elle, rejoignit Neville dans ses appartements pour essayer un nouveau jeu de société envoyés par Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.

Drago, pour sa part, avait encore une montagne de travail. Il lui semblait que cela ne s'arrêtait jamais, et il n'était pas étonnée de voir que Minerva s'était épuisée à la tâche, au point d'en faire un malaise. Alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs pour rejoindre le bureau directorial, il entendit un hurlement provenir d'une des salles de bain des préfets. Inquiet, il se précipita vers la porte et prononça le mot de passe avant de s'engouffrer par la porte.

L'endroit était immense, et rempli de buée après que l'eau trop chaude ait coulé dans la baignoire qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une piscine. Perdu dans les vapeurs d'eau, Drago mit un moment à comprendre qui avait lâché ce cri. Il reconnait rapidement la chevelure blonde et ondulante d'Eurydice Delacour. Rien d'étonnant à la trouver là, Hermione avait confié à tous les accompagnants le mot de passe des salles de bains des préfets pour pouvoir s'y prélasser si l'envie les en prenait.

Eurydice se tenait là, complètement nue. Elle affichait un sourire faussement confus.

─ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Drago en prenant bien garde de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

─ Je suis désolée, j'ai cru apercevoir une araignée géante…J'ai entendu dire qu'elle peuplait cette forêt, dit-elle en pointa du doigt une fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt interdite.

Drago jeta un regard à droite et à gauche. Si l'une des araignées géantes qui habitait dans les bois était entrée ici, nul doute qu'il l'aurait directement aperçue. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Eurydice qui se tenait d'une manière étrange. En effet, elle ne faisait rien pour cacher sa nudité. Elle semblait complètement à l'aise, encore dégoulinante d'une eau savonneuse, ses cheveux mouillés gisant sur le haut de ses seins. Ceux-ci, pointaient sous la brise froide qui s'engouffrait par la porte que Drago avait laissé ouverte. Drago resta quelques secondes à la regarder sans rien dire, mais se ressaisit quand il entendit des pas accourir derrière lui. Il bondit sur une serviette posée contre le lavabo et la déploya sur Eurydice au moment où Pansy arrivait dans la pièce.

─ J'ai entendu crier, dit-elle, essoufflée.

Son regard se posa sur Drago, qui avait encore les mains posées sur les épaules d'Eurydice, et sur cette dernière qui semblait beaucoup trop heureux et enjouée pour quelqu'un qui venait d'hurler comme si la mort s'était abattue sur elle.

─ Ce n'est rien, dit-elle avec son petit accent français. Fausse alerte.

Elle avait dit cela d'un air un peu expéditif, comme si elle congédiait Pansy. Cette dernière ne sembla pas comprendre le message – ou peut-être ne voulait pas le comprendre – et s'approcha de quelques pas. Elle s'adressa directement à Drago sans poser le regard sur Eurydice, toujours complètement nue sous sa serviette.

─ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

─ Miss Delacour a cru voir une de nos acromentules.

Pansy jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, comme l'avait fait Drago quelques minutes plus tôt.

─ S'il y avait une acromentule dans le château, je pense que nous serions tous au courant, dit-elle.

Elle jeta un ultime regard à Eurydice, puis à Drago et tourna les talons en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Drago ne comprit pas bien ce qu'elle disait, mais il était presque sûr de l'avoir entendu pester contre ces sorciers qui ne savaient de toute évidence pas à quoi ressemblait une véritable araignée géante. Drago, resté seul avec Eurydice, se tourna vers elle et recula d'un pas.

─ Bien, je vais vous laisser vous rhabiller.

─ Vous pouvez rester, minauda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard de braise.

Drago ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait trouvé cette histoire d'araignée étrange, mais il avait préféré jouer la carte de la naïveté. Il ne pouvait cependant plus le nier, Eurydice était clairement en train d'essayer de le séduire. C'était flatteur. Une aussi belle femme qu'elle. Son visage poupin, ses grands yeux d'un bleu abyssal, sa bouche rouge cerise, et son corps… Drago n'avait pu que l'admirer, contre son gré. Une taille de guêpe, une poitrine rebondie, des hanches graciles… Mais il n'était pas là pour ça. Il secoua légèrement la tête.

─ Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger pendant ce moment de détente. Je vais vous faire couler un peu plus d'eau chaude et vous laisser vous détendre.

Malgré ses protestations, Drago tendit la main pour faire couler une eau fumante dans le bain, rajouta quelques sels de bain parfumés, et repartit en direction de la porte de la salle de bain. Quand il se retourna pour la fermer derrière lui, il vit Eurydice à nouveau nue, lui adresser un clin d'œil aguicheur en se glissant dans l'eau mousseuse. Cette fille n'avait pas froid aux yeux, songea Drago en refermant la porte avec un petit sourire en coin.

**x.x.x**

Drago travailla toute la journée, mais eut du mal à se sortir l'incident de la matinée de la tête. La séduction provocante d'Eurydice n'était pas à son goût, aimant les choses plus subtiles, pourtant il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas resté indifférent à la vue de son corps. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait fréquenté aucune femme. Par manque de temps, mais aussi parce qu'aucun ne semblait correspondre à ses critères. Il doutait franchement qu'Eurydice réponde à ses attentes, mais pourquoi pas trouver quelqu'un pour se réchauffer un soir d'hiver…

Non, se morigéna-t-il. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Ce n'était que l'histoire de quelques mois, mais il devait rester concentrer sur Poudlard, l'échange avec les autres écoles magiques. Si tout se passait bien, qui sait quelle autre mission importante on pourrait lui confier. Drago redressa sa nuque légèrement endolorie d'être restée trop longtemps dans la même position. Il faisait déjà nuit, et il n'avait même pas vu le soleil décliner. Etirant ses bras devant lui, il fit craquer quelques-uns de ses os et se leva péniblement. Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il se demanda si un petit tour de balais sur le terrain de Quidditch ne lui ferait pas le plus grand bien.

Il n'hésita pas longtemps, et quelques minutes plus tard, il enfourchait un vieux balai de la remise, prenant soin d'enfiler gants et bonnets avant le décollage.

L'air froid de la nuit lui remit les idées en place. Eurydice lui avait fait de l'effet, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Pourtant, elle était loin d'être la femme idéale qu'il fantasmait. Tandis que le vent lui sifflait dans les oreilles et que la bruine humidifiait ses vêtements, il parvint à reprendre ses esprits sans grand mal.

Tournoyant au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch, Drago exécuta quelques figures qu'il avait pu connaître du temps où il était attrapeur dans l'équipe des Serpentard. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas monté sur un balai et il se demanda pourquoi il avait tant tardé. Quel sentiment de liberté que d'être perché sur ce manche, à voler et virevolter dans la nuit noire. Il resta plus d'une heure, dans le froid mordant de l'automne, allant et venant de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite.

Il était sur le point de redescendre et de rentrer au château quand il aperçut au loin, un petit point qui trottinait à la lisière de la forêt. Il commençait à le connaître ce petit point. Chaque mercredi et dimanche soir, Hermione longeait la forêt interdite en courant, d'un pas régulier, en soufflant une fumée blanche qui brûlait le froid environnant. Drago l'observa un moment courir, les yeux rivés droit devant elle. Perdu dans sa contemplation, la regardant sans vraiment y penser, il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi elle avait subitement disparu de son champ de vision. La cherchant des yeux quelques secondes, il la vit, allongée par terre. Elle était tombée.

Drago, toujours sur son balai, s'allongea sur le manche et fendit l'air pour aller la retrouver. Il n'avait pas vu la chute, et espérait qu'elle ne se soit pas réellement faite mal. Sinon, il lui faudrait trouver un autre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en plus de tout ce qu'il avait déjà à faire. Quand il arriva devant elle, elle s'était rassise, et massait sa cheville en grimaçant. Derrière elle, une grosse racine ressortait de la terre boueuse, et Drago ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'elle s'était simplement pris les pieds dedans.

─ Regarde où tu vas quand tu cours Granger, grommela-t-il en s'approchant.

Elle sursauta en l'attendant, et lui jeta un regard furieux.

─ Pourquoi tu es toujours là quand on n'a pas besoin de toi, Malefoy ?

Drago eut un petit rire froid. Debout, alors qu'elle était assise, il la surplombait et la regardait de haut d'un air légèrement condescendant.

─ Pas besoin de moi ? Ta cheville a doublé de volume, tu penses vraiment pouvoir rejoindre le château dans cet état ?

Il se pencha vers elle, et observa sa petite cheville d'un œil expert. En effet, elle avait gonflé presqu'immédiatement, et commençait à prendre une teinte bleuâtre inquiétante. Posant ses doigts frais sur la boursouflure, il palpa avec une légèreté et un doigté qu'Hermione ne lui aurait pas soupçonné. Il n'ajouta rien, et se contenta de tenter de passer un bras sous sa jambe, tandis qu'il posait une main dans son dos.

─ Tu ne vas tout de même pas me porter ? demanda Hermione horrifiée.

─ Ne fais pas l'enfant Granger, c'est ça ou l'hypothermie.

─ Je suis une grande fille, merci. Je t'interdis de….

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas. Pendant qu'elle continuait à râler, il avait passé un bras sous ses jambes et un autre dans son dos, et l'avait soulevé comme si elle n'avait pas pesé plus lourd qu'un sac de plumes. Elle protesta encore quelques instants, puis finit par se taire, tandis qu'il la ramenait vers le château d'un pas lent mais déterminé.

* * *

_Aaaah sacrée Eurydice ! Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux ! On est loin de la classe à la française de Fleur Delacour ! Enfin, est-ce que Drago va tomber dans ses filets ? Rien n'est moins sûr !_

_Il est bien trop occupé à s'occuper d'Hermione qui n'a pas regardé où elle allait haha. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vous dis à demain pour la suite de nos aventures !_


	7. La proposition de Viktor

_Et voilà, 7__ème__ chapitre, nous achevons ici la première demain de chapitres quotidiens ! Pour l'instant, je tiens bien la cadence et j'en suis ravie, j'espère pouvoir continuer jusqu'au 24._

_Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes fidèles à la fiction, malgré tout, je vois les vues augmenter mais le nombre de reviews diminuer, alors je remercie particulièrement ceux qui font l'effort de comment régulièrement. Vous êtes au top !_

_Aujourd'hui, on continue avec du Hermione, un peu de Drago, du Pansy et du Viktor. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La proposition de Viktor.**

L'infirmière de Poudlard, Mathilda McKey ne quittait que rarement son infirmerie. Aussi Drago ne fut-il pas surpris de l'y trouver quand il entra dans la pièce aux couleurs claires et aux senteurs végétales. Elle leva les yeux des documents qu'elle était en train de lire, assise derrière son bureau, et regarda d'un air inquiet les deux nouveaux arrivants. Hermione était toujours dans les bras de Drago. Un peu raide et mal à l'aise malgré elle, elle attendait avec impatience le moment où il la déposerait sur un lit. Elle n'aimait pas cette proximité, entendre son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, sentir son odeur, sa chaleur contre sa peau. Ce n'était pas si trop pénible en soit, elle devait l'admettre, ce qui la dérangeait, c'était que cela vienne de Drago Malefoy.

─ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mathilda en s'approchant de son petit pas pressé.

─ Elle est tombée et s'est blessée à la cheville, répondit Drago sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre.

─ Posez là ici, dit l'infirmière en montrant un lit inoccupé dans un coin de la pièce.

Drago posa délicatement Hermione sur le lit, et se recula pour laisser à l'infirmière tout le loisir d'ausculter sa patiente. S'agenouillant devant Hermione, elle entreprit de palper, effleurer, tourner la cheville d'Hermione dans tous les sens. Cette dernière grimaça.

─ Rien de bien grave, une simple entorse, diagnostiqua Mathilda avec un sourire rassurant. J'avais une potion pour cela mais j'ai terminé le flacon ce matin pour la petite Bingley. Le temps que j'en reprépare, je pourrais te l'administrer dans deux jours.

Hermione secoua doucement la tête.

─ Ca va aller, j'essaierai de ne pas trop la solliciter, et ça devrait passer.

─ Je te ferai un bandage en attendant, proposa Mathilda.

─ Tu n'aurais pas un peu de glace ?

Mathilda et Drago se regardèrent d'un air surpris. De la glace ? Pourquoi faire ? Se pouvait-il qu'Hermione se soit aussi cogné la tête et que Drago ne s'en soit pas aperçu ? Etrange, elle avait pourtant l'air comme d'habitude.

─ De la glace ? répéta Drago.

─ Quel parfum ? ajouta Mathilde, inquiète.

Hermione éclata de rire se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation.

─ Des glaçons ! Pour faire dégonfler la cheville, expliqua-t-elle patiemment. C'est ce que font les moldus pour ce genre de blessure.

Mathilde eut un petit sourire contrit.

─ Ah ! Oui bien sûr, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Et elle s'éclipsa en silence, laissant Hermione et Drago derrière elle, seuls et un peu gênés. Hermione regardait toujours sa cheville qui bleuissait à vue d'œil, et Drago se demandait s'il n'était pas temps pour lui de quitter l'infirmerie pour rejoindre ses appartements. Le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant, et Hermione se décida enfin à parler d'un sujet qui ne les concernait pas directement, espérant un peu réchauffer l'ambiance.

─ Tu… Tu as parlé à Pansy ? Je veux dire de…

─ De ses escapades nocturnes avec Londubat ? acheva-t-il d'une voix basse.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête.

─ Non. Pas encore.

Tous deux se regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Aucun des deux n'aurait parié sur un couple aussi improbable. Drago connaissait bien Pansy, et jamais elle n'avait fréquenté ce genre d'homme. Elle préférait d'habitude les hommes un peu creux, mais beau, qu'elle pouvait jeter sans aucun scrupule. Il savait que Neville ne répondait pas à ce critère, car il était loin d'être sot, et ne se laisserait pas mener par le bout du nez. C'était ce qui l'intriguait le plus finalement. Qu'elle ait choisi un collègue, mais aussi quelqu'un de… respectable.

─ C'est bizarre, non ? demanda finalement Hermione. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'ils s'entendent si bien… même physiquement.

Elle avait ajouté cela en rosissant légèrement. Elle se rappelait très bien, et Drago aussi, les petits gémissements qu'avait laissé échapper Pansy tandis que Neville lui faisait on ne savait quoi avec ses doigts habiles d'herboriste. Drago se retint de laisser échapper une plaisanterie grivoise en lien avec la botanique, une histoire d'engrais et de rempotage. Il n'était pas certain qu'Hermione goûterait à la plaisanterie.

─ Crois moi, Granger, il est des mystères qui ne méritent pas d'être percés.

Hermione eut un petit sourire. C'était joliment dit. Après tout, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de leurs deux amis. Parce qu'une Pansy qui s'entichait d'un Neville, c'était bien au-delà des limites de leur imagination.

─ Mathilda revient avec ton sorbet…

─ De la glace, Malefoy, de la glace…

─ C'est ça. Je viendrai voir demain comment tu te sens. Bonne nuit.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Hermione resta assise un long moment, pensive, tandis que Mathilda posait délicatement de la glace pilée sur son pied endolori. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de Drago. D'abord, il pouvait être insupportable, et d'une autorité despotique, et puis il savait se montrer prévenant, drôle aussi parfois. Voilà une double facette qu'Hermione avait grand mal à percer à jour.

**x.x.x**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione avait plus mal encore que la veille. Une fois refroidie, sa cheville s'emblait d'être bloquée dans une position et refusait tout bonnement de s'articuler correctement. Il faudrait attendre le soir, cependant, pour prendre la potion concoctée par l'infirmière. Ce fut en boitant qu'elle rejoignit sa salle de classe. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se rendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner, et s'était dirigée vers sa classe, bien plus proche de ses appartements.

─ Ca va Professeur Granger ? s'inquiéta Victoire Weasley en s'approchant d'Hermione.

─ Rien bien grave, Victoire. Une mauvaise chute.

─ Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Victoire s'empara du cartable en cuir d'Hermione, et une amie à elle, l'adorable Loïs Green, prit les parchemins qu'Hermione avait dans la main. Toutes les trois se dirigèrent vers la salle, sous le regard interrogateur et inquiets des autres étudiants. Hermione s'obligea à faire classe assise, ce qui, grâce à la magie, ne fut pas un véritable problème. Quand la sonnerie de la fin de journée retentit enfin, elle refusa gentiment l'offre de ses élèves de la raccompagner jusqu'à ses appartements, et resta un moment dans la classe pour terminer quelques corrections. Elle fut interrompue par quelques coups donnés à la porte, et l'apparition de Drago dans l'encadrement.

─ Je venais vérifier si tout allait bien, dit-il simplement. Ou si je devais trouver d'urgence un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Hermione eut un bref sourire.

─ Comme tu vois, je suis fidèle au poste.

─ En effet.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione reprenne la parole.

─ Je ne t'ai même pas remercié. Pour hier soir.

Drago haussa les épaules.

─ Si on te demande, tu diras que je sais prendre soin de mes enseignants, répliqua-t-il avec morgue.

Il avait ce petit sourire en coin qu'Hermione ne lui avait connu qu'avec Pansy. C'était un rictus, un demi sourire charismatique et mystérieux, qui lui allait bien. Ses yeux clairs semblaient beaucoup plus chauds, d'un gris argenté étincelant. Loin de l'orage inquiétant qu'arboraient parfois ses iris furieuses. Hermione l'observa quelques secondes. Elle aurait juré qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, quand ils furent interrompus par l'apparition de Viktor Krum.

Les deux hommes étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, physiquement parlant, pourtant, un froid glacial s'était installé d'un seul coup dans la pièce. De toute évidence, les deux sorciers ne se portaient pas dans leur cœur. Ce qui était relativement étrange quand on savait qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble durant des mois à Dürmstrang.

─ Je venais voirrr comment tu te porrrrtais, dit Viktor à l'adresse d'Hermione. Des élèves m'ont dit que tu t'étais blessée.

─ Ca va, dit-elle avec un sourire. Une petite entorse, rien d'insurmontable.

─ Mathilda m'a dit que la potion était prête et que tu pouvais venir la prendre à tout moment, annonça Drago sans un regard vers Viktor. Je t'accompagne ?

Il avait proposé cela galamment, mais Hermione avait trouvé son comportement bien étrange tout d'un coup.

─ Je vais le fairrrre, dit Viktor d'une voix un peu plus abrupte. Je voulais te parrrrler de toute façon.

─ Ah oui ?

Hermione regarda alternativement Drago et Viktor. Elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être dans une situation délicate. Ce n'était pas le cas pourtant. Consciente de ce qu'avait fait Drago pour elle jusqu'alors, elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire poli et de déclarer :

─ Merci, Drago, tu as déjà perdu assez de temps avec cette chute malheureuse. Je vais aller voir Mathilda de ce pas.

Drago, sans trop savoir pourquoi, se sentit vexé d'être congédié de la sorte. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit de mal, mais il trouvait désagréable l'idée de laisser Granger seule avec Krum. C'était étrange, car jusqu'à très récemment il se fichait du sort d'Hermione comme de ses premières chaussettes. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces drôles de pensées, Drago se contenta d'un bref coup d'œil à Hermione, avant de se détourner sans adresser un regard à Viktor. Il n'avait pas encore tourné à l'angle du couloir qu'il entendait Krum demander de son insupportable accent bulgare :

─ Si tu vas mieux, que dirrrais-tu d'un dîner à Prrrré-au-Larrrrd le week end prrrrrochain ?

Drago n'entendit pas la réponse d'Hermione. De toute façon, ça ne le regardait pas. Ses enseignants faisaient bien ce qu'ils voulaient de leur week end, tant que ça n'empiétait pas sur les cours qu'ils administraient la semaine.

**x.x.x**

Pansy était affalée sur le canapé de Drago et buvait d'un air songeur l'hydromel qu'il venait de lui servir. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans un appartement, et non pas dans le bureau du directeur, pour discuter un peu. Pansy n'avait pas tardé à attaquer le sujet sans équivoque d'Eurydice Delacour.

─ Cette histoire d'acromentule était à coucher dehors, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Elle n'a rien trouvé mieux pour exhiber ses seins ?

─ Je l'ai trouvée astucieuse, moi, répliqua Drago.

─ Tu m'étonnes.

Drago avait du mal à se remémorer les corps nus d'Eurydice. Il n'avait pas vraiment regardé, et la fumée blanche qui émanait du bain brûlant lui avait quelque peu entravé la vision. En tout cas, de ce qu'il se souvenait, cette vue n'avait rien eu de désagréable.

─ C'était bien peu subtile. Et d'un vulgaire, se plaignit Pansy. Comme si tu allais tomber dans ce genre de panneau aussi grossier.

Drago ne répondit rien, et Pansy se redressa subitement sur le canapé pour mieux le scruté du regard. Elle espérait que ce silence n'en disait pas long sur sa volonté de conclure ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit avec la jolie française.

─ Tu ne vas pas la mettre dans ton lit quand même ?

─ Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Drago sur un air de défi.

─ Tu n'es pas censé t'occuper de Poudlard ?

─ Oh Pansy, c'est vraiment toi qui me fais la leçon ?

Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard qui aurait pu tuer quiconque se trouvait au milieu de cette pièce. Drago trouvé Pansy bien gonflée de lui parler ainsi de ses devoirs de directeur, tandis qu'elle-même s'envoyait en l'air avec l'un de ses collègues. Pas n'importe lequel d'ailleurs, Neville Londubat.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix moins assurée.

─ Je dis juste que je sais encore très bien ce que j'ai à faire.

La discussion était close. Il ne voulait pas encore aborder le sujet de Neville, voulant lui laisser une chance de le faire par elle-même, mais il savait que sa patience aurait des limites, et que viendrait le moment où il lui dirait ce qu'il pensait de ses petites cachoteries.

* * *

_Bon, Drago commence à s'intéresser de plus en plus à Hermione mais Viktor est aussi sur le coup. Quant à savoir pourquoi il y a une telle animosité entre ces deux hommes … La suite dans les prochains chapitres ! En ce qui concerne Pansy, Drago n'a pas encore lâché le morceau, mais il ne va pas tarder si elle continue à lui taper sur les nerfs haha !_

_A demain !_


	8. Le thème choisi

_Bonsoir ! Nous revoilà ensemble pour le 8__ème__ chapitre de cette fiction. _

_Comment s'est passé cette première semaine de décembre ? Et quel est votre état d'esprit ? hâte de noël ou pas encore la tête dans les festivités ? Pour ma part, j'ai déjà commencé à emballer les cadeaux, et les chants de noël résonnent dans ma maison. _

_Pour ce chapitre, qui est plutôt un chapitre de transition, rien de particulier, mais parfois, ce sont les chapitres nécessaires pour souffler un peu avant un nouveau rebondissement._

_Je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en pensez ! bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le thème choisi. **

La semaine avait été longue, et Pansy avait supplié Hermione et Neville de sortir boire un verre à Pré-au-Lard. En temps normal, Hermione refusait toujours de sortie en semaine, elle avait tellement de travail qu'elle préférait optimiser son temps et travailler un peu chaque soir plutôt que d'y sacrifier son week-end, mais pour une fois, elle avait accepté. Les vacances approchaient, et elle avait grand besoin de changer un peu d'air. Elle avait couru à droite et à gauche toute la semaine, entre ses élèves, ses cours, les correspondants étrangers et ses collègues, elle n'avait pas eu une seule seconde pour se détendre. Trop heureux de se retrouver enfin que tous les trois, ils n'avaient pas proposé aux autres de venir, et Hermione et Neville furent soulagés de voir que Pansy n'avait pas non plus proposé à Drago de se rejoindre à eux.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le fameux bar des Trois Balais, celui-ci n'était pas bondé comme il pouvait l'être lors des jours de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais quelques tables étaient occupées par des habitués, ou encore des sorciers de passages. Quand ils entrèrent, Rosmerta, toujours tenancière de l'établissement, les accueillit avec son éternel sourire charmeur.

─ Vous ici ? dit-elle de sa voix légèrement rauque. En semaine ?

─ Une fois n'est pas coutume, Rose, sourit Neville.

Elle eut un air vaguement surpris, mais ne se départit pas de son sourire. Elle leur indiqua une table près de la cheminée, coincée entre deux gros sapins illuminés de petites fées dorées. Le trio s'installa en bavardant, retirant écharpe, gants et bonnets pour se mettre à son aise près de la chaleur réconfortante du feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre.

─ Quelle semaine, dit finalement Pansy alors que Rosmerta leur servait trois bièraubeurre.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

─ Ces délégations étrangères sont bien gentille, mais leurs accompagnateurs ne sont pas tous à la hauteur de mes espérances. C'est moi ou Adriano ne fait aucun effort pour parler anglais ?

Adriano Peirrera était l'accompagnateur de la délégation brésilienne. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, plutôt taciturne, et peu loquace. Il ne comprenait que peu l'anglais, et le parlait encore moins. Heureusement, Norma Standford, la directrice d'Ilvermorny, qui s'était déplacée en personne avec ses élèves, parlait couramment portugais, et servait d'interprète lorsque cela se rélévait nécessaire.

─ Je croyais que tous les brésiliens étaient de joyeux lurons qui dansaient la Samba en buvant un magic mojito.

─ Le mojito est une boisson cubaine, répliqua Neville avec patience. Pas brésilienne.

─ Peu importe. Il ne danse quand même pas la samba.

Hermione eut un petit sourire. En effet, elle avait du mal à imaginer Adriano danser la Samba. Ou danser quoi que ce fut d'autre, d'ailleurs.

─ En tout cas, les étudiants brésiliens sont de véritables petits prodiges en botanique, dit Neville d'un air rêveur. Ils connaissaient toutes les plantes que je leur ai présentées. Mes élèves de quatrièmes années avaient l'air admiratif.

La conversation s'attarda un moment sur les élèves étrangers et leurs aptitudes magiques, ou encore leurs connaissances. Il en ressortit que chaque école avait ses particularités, et qu'aucune ne pouvait prétendre à être meilleure qu'une autre. Le temps passant, la discussion glissa vers les fêtes de fin d'année, et bien sûr le bal que Pansy était en train d'organiser avec les préfets.

─ Ca avance comme tu veux Pans' ? demanda Hermione avec sollicitude.

─ Pas vraiment. En réalité, ça stagne un peu. Il nous manque un élément essentiel pour vraiment commencer les préparatifs.

─ Lequel ? demandèrent Neville et Hermione d'une même voix.

Pansy eut un sourire mystérieux avant de répondre :

─ Un thème bien sûr !

Hermione et Neville se lancèrent un regard. Un thème ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Pansy veuille toujours tout compliquer ? Pourquoi aurait-il fallu un thème à ce bal de Noël ? De jolies robes de soirée, un peu de musique, de la bonne nourriture et le tour était joué, inutile de se lancer à la recherche d'un thème. D'ailleurs, lors du bal de Noël pour le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, il n'y avait pas eu de thème particulier. Quand Hermione le fit remarquer à Pansy, celle-ci balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main, et se donna un air outré.

─ Je compte bien rester dans les annales. Mon bal sera gravé dans les mémoires à jamais, dit-elle d'un air mélodramatique qui lui seyait bien. Mais pour ça, il me faut un thème.

Neville tenta une proposition :

─ Les pays du monde ?

Pansy secoua vigoureusement la tête.

─ Les années 1970 ? suggéra Hermione sans y croire.

─ Merlin, non ! répliqua Pansy. Je veux quelque chose de classe, qui nous oblige à sortir nos plus belles tenues, quelque chose de royal, de féérique, de…

Elle s'interrompit. Une lumière venait de s'éclairer au fond de ses prunelles claires. Une petite étincelle qui allait mettre le feu aux poudres, Hermione le savait.

─ Je sais ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que Neville s'apprêtait à donner une énième idée de thème.

─ Nous t'écoutons, dit Hermione à la fois curieuse et un peu inquiète des idées farfelues que Pansy pouvait parfois avoir.

─ Versailles !

─ Versailles ? répétèrent Hermione et Neville, en chœur.

C'était la deuxième fois de la soirée qu'ils disaient la même chose au même moment, et cela les fit rire un instant.

─ Il faut que vous arrêtiez ça tous les deux, reprit Pansy. Versailles, oui. La cour du Roi Soleil ! Faste, dorure et manigance ! Pierres précieuses, pâtisseries à la française, et valse romantique.

─ C'est un thème plutôt… commença Neville.

─ Ambitieux, acheva Hermione.

─ C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut, se réjouit Pansy. Je vois bien Eurydice en Marie-Antoinette décapitée.

─ Marie-Antoinette et le Roi Soleil ne sont pas contemporains. Le premier est mort plus de quarante ans avant la naissance de la seconde.

Mais Pansy ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était déjà partie dans une éruption d'idées. Les deux autres l'entendirent marmonner des mots tout juste audibles, mentionnant des masques, des robes à corsets ou justaucorps. C'était décidé, le thème de la soirée serait « Les Mystères de Versailles ». Et cerise sur le gâteau, ce serait un bal masqué.

**x.x.x**

─ Versailles ? dit Drago d'un air perplexe tandis que Pansy lui annonçait avoir enfin choisi un thème pour le bal de Noël.

─ Oui, Versailles. C'est une bonne idée non ?

─ C'est un peu trop … Français, tu ne trouves pas ?

─ La cours de Louis XIV était réputée pour attirer des hommes et des femmes du monde entier. De nombreux sorciers vivait d'ailleurs parmi les courtisans, parfois même parmi les plus proches amis du roi. L'une de ses maîtresses en était d'ailleurs une.

Pansy était bien documentée, songea Drago. Il voyait bien, de toute façon qu'il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. Baissant les armes, il se contenta de dire :

─ C'est Eurydice qui va être heureuse de voir que tu mets son pays à l'honneur.

─ Elle sera parfaite en Marie-Antoinette. Après la guillotine.

─ Louis XIV et Marie-Antoi…

─ Je sais, grogna Pansy. Ils n'ont jamais vécu à la même époque. C'était pour l'image. Vous êtes tous d'un rabat-joie, se plaignit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pansy continua sur sa lancée. Elle avait déjà tout dans la tête. La décoration, la musique, le repas – des mets français raffinés et délicats – elle avait même pensé à la vaisselle et à l'éclairage.

─ Bien sûr, il faudra te trouver un costume. J'ai déjà une idée pour ma robe, j'exige que nous soyons assortis.

Drago n'avait visiblement pas son mot à dire. Il avait confié l'organisation du bal à Pansy, et il était trop tard pour le regretter. De toute façon, il n'avait pas mieux à lui proposer, et il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper lui-même.

─ Rosmerta te salue, d'ailleurs. Elle regrette que tu ne sois pas encore passé aux Trois Balais.

─ Tu es allée là-bas ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

─ J'étais avec Hermione et Neville.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans ce petit trio visiblement bien établi.

─ Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu t'acoquinerais avec des Gryffondor, je ne l'aurai pas cru, répliqua Drago sur un air typiquement Serpentard.

Pansy haussa les épaules. Elle non plus n'y aurait pas cru. Mais finalement elle était bien heureuse de s'être fait d'excellents amis parmi ses collègues de travail.

─ Que veux-tu, les temps changent. Et puis tu n'étais presque jamais là, il a bien fallu que je te remplace.

Elle lui adressa une moue boudeuse. Ces dernières années, Drago avait beaucoup voyagé, et n'avait été que très peu présent auprès de Pansy. En tant que femme forte et indépendante, elle s'était bien gardée de lui dire qu'il lui manquait parfois, et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, Drago n'eut aucun mal à lire entre les lignes. Sa phrase en disait long sur leur propre relation, et la distance qui les avait parfois séparés n'était pas restée sans conséquence pour Pansy.

─ Je suis là, maintenant, dit-il d'un ton plus doux, plus tendre que personne, mise à part Pansy, ne lui connaissait.

**x.x.x**

Hermione s'assit sur le siège confortable que lui avait indiqué Mathilda. Celle-ci s'était agenouillée devant elle et regardait d'un œil expert la cheville d'Hermione qui avait retrouvé sa forme originelle ainsi que son habituelle couleur d'un blanc laiteux, presque transparent, laissant apercevoir quelques veines bleutées sous son épiderme diaphane.

─ Tout m'a l'air parfait, dit Mathilda d'un air satisfait. La potion a fait son travail. Ta cheville est comme neuve. Tu n'as plus mal ?

─ Plus du tout, sourit Hermione. Ta potion est une merveille.

Mathilda rosit de plaisir.

─ C'est une invention personnelle. La seule qui fonctionne aussi bien jusqu'à présent, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Hermione eut un petit sourire. Mathilda était une infirmière hors pair qui avait pris le relais de Mrs. Pomfresh avec sérieux. Poudlard n'aurait pu espérer meilleure remplaçante. Bienveillante, douce, et aussi autoritaire que sa prédécesseur, elle s'était fait adopter par tous les élèves… et les professeurs. Remettant sa chaussure d'un air distrait, Hermione n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Quand elle leva la tête, ce n'était pas Mathilda qui l'attendait, mais Viktor Krum.

─ Je suis content de voirrrr que ta cheville se porrrrte bien.

─ En effet, elle est comme neuve, dit Hermione avec un large sourire.

─ Tant mieux. Tu serrrrras en pleine forrrme pour notrrrre dîner, samedi soirrr alors.

Hermione hocha la tête. Quand Viktor lui avait proposé d'un dîner à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait d'abord craint qu'il ne se fasse de fausses idées. Après en avoir discuté avec lui cependant, et avoir été plus que claire sur ses intention, Viktor avait fini par la convaincre de dîner ensemble, pour parler du bon vieux temps et de ce que chacun était devenu. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser.

─ J'ai rrrréservé pour dix-neuf heurrrres. Je viendrrrai te cherrrcher dans tes apparrrtements.

─ Parfait.

Sans rien ajouter, Hermione se leva, et emboîta le pas à Viktor qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. Quand ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, ils ne remarquèrent pas Drago, qui arrivait par le couloir opposé. Lui aussi, était venu voir comment la cheville d'Hermione allait, mais en les voyant tous les deux se diriger vers la Grande Salle, il en déduisit facilement qu'elle se portait comme un charme. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ni comment c'était arrivé, Drago sentit un vague de colère monter en lui, quand il les vit tourner à l'angle du couloir. Pourquoi fallait-il que Viktor s'inquiète autant du sort d'Hermione ? Lui, s'en inquiétait parce qu'elle était l'une de ses enseignantes, il avait donc tout intérêt à ce qu'elle aille bien, mais Viktor lui …

─ Ah, Drago ! dit une voix chantante derrière lui.

L'interpelé se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec Eurydice, qui portait une somptueuse robe de sorcier d'un rose poudré qui la rendait plus radieuse que jamais. Tout sourire, elle s'approcha de sa démarche féline et se posta devant Drago, dardant son regard aigue-marine dans celui du directeur.

─ Je suis ravie de tomber sur vous, j'avais bien peur de m'être perdue. Ce château est immense, et avec ses escaliers qui bougent sans arrêt, impossible de me retrouver.

Elle affichait une mine candide, faussement naïve, qui lui allait à ravir. Drago lui adressa un sourire en coin.

─ Venez, Miss Delacour, permettez-moi de vous faire une visite guidée.

Eurydice en roucoula de plaisir. Elle glissa une petite main sous son bras, et le laissa la guider dans le dédalle du château. Après tout, songea Drago, il ne faisait rien de mal. Et puis, il était en charmante compagnie. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, suspendue ainsi à son bras, leurs deux corps de frôlant, mais il refusa de mettre un prénom sur ce « quelqu'un d'autre » et entraîna Eurydice dans les méandres sinueux de Poudlard.

* * *

_Bon Pansy rêve des paillettes et du faste de Versailles, pendant qu'Hermione accepte un dîner avec Viktor. Eurydice semble toujours là au bon moment, et Drago, sent bien au fond de lui qu'il voudrait avoir quelqu'un d'autre à son bras, mais préfère nier l'évidence. _

_Quel est votre avis ? Quelle suite pour ce chapitre ? _

_J'adore vous lire, parce que parfois vous me donner des idées haha. Comme je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, tout est encore à écrire, et c'est aussi en ça que les reviews sont importantes. A demain pour la suite !_


	9. Le mot interdit

_Et voilà le chapitre 9 qui sort tout juste du four, embaumant la cannelle et les épices de noël ! _

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté les derniers chapitres, vous êtes des amours. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette fiction vous plait ! C'est toujours difficile de trouver des idées différentes de mes autres fictions, alors j'espère que j'ai réussi le pari !_

_Je vois que l'idée du thème de Versailles vous plait ! Pour répondre à une review, j'imagine bien aussi Hermione en robe rouge comme dans Outlander saison 2 haha. A voir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le mot interdit**

Drago les avait prévenus. Aussi, quand Hermione rejoignit la Grande Salle, ce soir-là, elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver quatre nouveaux arrivants, portant tous, autour du cou, un badge avec leur photo et un mot tamponné à l'encre rouge sur le petit bout de carton « journaliste ». Parmi les quatre reporters, elle reconnut sans difficulté la chevelure blond terne aux ondulations douteuses de Rita Skeeter. Cette dernière n'avait pas tellement changé, malgré les rides qui s'étaient installés sur son visage. Ses petits yeux luisants et sa bouche outrageusement maquillée étaient restés intacts, et Hermione ressentit à son égard une vague de dégoût et de colère. Prenant soin de s'installer à l'exact opposé de la journaliste, Hermione se retrouva coincée avec Adriano et Merida. Malgré tout, la table n'était pas assez grande, pour qu'elle n'entendit pas la voix aigüe aux tons pompeux de Rita.

─ Quel plaisir de se retrouver à nouveau à Poudlard ! Et avec les mêmes protagonistes !

Elle lança un regard en direction d'Hermione, Viktor, Drago, Pansy et Neville, qui avaient tous assisté, et même pour Viktor, participé, au Tournois des Trois Sorciers, des années auparavant. Pour se tournant vers Eurydice, à côté de qui elle était assise, elle ajouta :

─ Et vous êtes une cousine de Fleur Delacour ?

─ En effet, répondit Eurydice, d'un air un peu pincé.

─ Il faudra que vous me donniez de ses nouvelles, très chère ! L'Angleterre n'attend que ça !

Eurydice, toujours aussi tendue, jeta un regard noir à Rita. Elle leva son petit nez retroussé d'un air méprisant, et répliqua avec son plus bel accent français :

─ Je ne donne pas dans la presse à scandale. Ma cousine m'a raconté comment vous écrivez vos petits papiers.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la table, tandis qu'Eurydice, sans s'en rendre compte, remontait dans l'estime d'Hermione. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'au contraire, Eurydice se fasse un plaisir d'être interviewée, mais de toute évidence, Rita Skeeter ne faisait pas partie des amis de la France. Devant la gêne qui s'était installée, Drago toussa doucement, et prit la parole de sa sempiternelle voix basse.

─ Bien sûr, nous acceptons de répondre à quelques-unes de vos questions, Miss Skeeter. Cependant, nous mettons un point d'honneur à représenter nos élèves et nos écoles respectives avec le plus de respect possible. Nous attendons donc, en retour, que vos articles soient aussi proches de la vérité que du véritaserum.

─ Mais bien entendu, mon cher Drago, bien entendu.

Le dîner achevé, Rita décréta qu'elle allait commencer à interviewer quelques enseignants de Poudlard, pour avoir leur impression sur cet échange international. Bien évidemment, elle se tourna en premier vers Hermione, qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle avait hâte d'entendre. Hermione, qui s'était promis de jouer le jeu dans les limites du raisonnable, pour Poudlard et ses élèves, se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose de commencer. Le plus tôt elle serait interviewée et le plus tôt elle serait débarrassée de Rita Skeeter. Drago leur proposa de se rendre dans la salle des professeurs pour l'interview, tandis qu'il retournerait travailler dans son bureau.

─ Ah, Miss Granger, quel plaisir de vous retrouver après toutes ces années, sourit Rita de toutes ses dents jaunâtres.

─ J'aimerai vous dire que le plaisir est partagé, répliqua Hermione d'un ton neutre.

Elles étaient assises face à face, la table ronde, légèrement bancale de la salle les opposant l'une à l'autre. Rita sortit tout son matériel de journaliste : des rouleaux de parchemins, des plumes, de l'encre. Elle ne demanda pas si elle pouvait utiliser une plume à papottes, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione qui s'était préparée à bondir hors de la pièce si Skeeter avait osé le lui demander.

─ Commençons voulez-vous.

Hermione acquiesça en silence. Elle ne voulait pas parler plus qu'il ne le fallait, craignait que le moindre de ses propos sont mal interprétés et mal retranscrit dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, dans une attitude réservée et plutôt fermée, elle tendit l'oreille en attendant que Skeeter ne se lance enfin.

─ Que pensez-vous de cet échange international et de l'accueil des délégations étrangères à Poudlard ?

─ C'est une très bonne chose. Nos élèves ne connaissent bien souvent que les murs de leur école, et n'ont, pour la plupart, jamais quitté la Grande Bretagne. C'est un moyen d'en apprendre plus sur le monde qui les entoure, les différentes cultures, les différentes magies. Je n'y vois que du positif.

Rita écrivit quelques mots en pattes de mouche sur son parchemin qu'Hermione ne parvint pas à lire à l'envers, tant l'écriture était ridiculement minuscule. Les questions s'enchaînèrent et Hermione ne trouva rien à redire. L'interview avait été menée d'une main de maître, toujours très professionnelle, sans dépasser les limites. Hermione en était arrivée à se dire que tout s'était bien mieux passé que ce qu'elle avait prévu, jusqu'à cette ultime question posée par Skeeter.

─ Que pensez-vous de la nomination de Drago Malefoy au poste de directeur de Poudlard ?

─ Il ne fait que remplacer la Directrice McGonagall. Ce n'est pas une nomination définitive.

─ Si ça l'était, auriez-vous réagi différemment ?

─ C'est-à-dire ? demanda Hermione, sur ses gardes.

─ N'êtes vous pas opposée à l'idée qu'un Mangemort dirige cette école ?

Hermione resta muette de stupéfaction. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

─ Drago Malefoy n'est pas un mangemort, il a été innocenté il y a de cela des années. Remettez-vous en question les directives de notre ministre ?

─ Et vous ? Les acceptez-vous ? minauda Rita d'une voix mielleuse. Tout un chacun sait que Drago Malefoy et vous êtes de vieux ennemis. Depuis votre première année à Poudlard. Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop pour vous, de voir qu'encore une fois, c'est à Drago Malefoy, fils d'une longue lignée de sorciers, héritier privilégié du monde magique, que l'on confie une tâche aussi importante et non pas à vous, issue d'une famille entièrement moldue, régulièrement appelée sang-de-bou…

─ Assez ! gronda une voix dans le dos d'Hermione.

Rita reprit son souffle. Elle avait parlé si vite qu'Hermione avait eu du mal à trouver un moyen de la faire taire. Finalement, c'était Drago qui s'en était chargé. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air terriblement calme. Il n'avait pas crié, pourtant, il semblait que sa voix résonnait encore dans la petite pièce déserte. Ce calme apparent laissait cependant peu de doute quant à son véritable état d'esprit. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et ses narines frémissaient. Hermione remarqua que sa mâchoire était crispée.

─ Mr le Directeur, dit Rita d'une voix légèrement moins assurée. Que faites-vous ici ?

─ Je trouvais le temps long. Vous aviez dit n'en avoir que pour une demi-heure, je venais voir si tout se passait pour le mieux et de toute évidence, j'ai bien fait, répliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Rita rassembla en hâte ses parchemins, ses plumes et son encrier.

─ Vous êtes ici sur le bon vouloir de notre ministère, rappela Drago. Je rappelle que depuis la loi de 2002, le mot « sang-de-bourbe » est proscrit et je vous prierai de ne pas le prononcer dans cette école.

─ Mais bien entendu, parfois, les mots dépassent ma pensée.

─ Sortez, il est tard, le Professeur Granger a surement autre chose à faire.

Rita n'attendit pas qu'on le luit répète. Elle rassembla ses affaires en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, et quitta au pas de course la salle des professeurs. Drago balaya la pièce du regard, et le posa finalement sur Hermione qui était restée silencieuse tout ce temps. Elle était pâle, comme habitée par de vieux démons.

─ Merci, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Drago la regarda de longues secondes. Sa voix était si basse qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Quand il fut clair qu'elle venait de lui adresser à lui, il inclina légèrement la tête.

─ De rien, finit-il par dire. Je n'aime pas qu'on traîne dans la boue mes collègues.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête et quitta la salle sans ajouter quoi que ce fut. Hermione resta songeuse, et légèrement honteuse. Honteuse de n'avoir rien dit à Skeeter, honteuse aussi, de voir que Drago prenait son parti, alors qu'elle lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt, que lui avait mérité de voir son nom traîné dans la boue. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, Drago Malefoy n'était plus le même.

**x.x.x**

─ Et le match aura lieu quand ? demanda Hermione d'un air perplexe.

─ Samedi, répondit le professeur Yule, qui enseignait le vol sur balais à Poudlard depuis deux ans.

Il venait de lui expliquer que plusieurs élèves avaient demandé à jouer un match de Quidditch entre les écoles. Ce serait Poudlard contre les étudiants internationaux. Ceux-ci étaient venus en trop petit nombre pour avoir une équipe par délégation, aussi chaque école avait fourni des élèves volontaires et qui jouaient déjà au Quidditch dans leur pays, pour former une équipe qui s'opposerait à celle de Poudlard, rassemblant les meilleurs éléments des quatre maisons.

─ On a choisi le petite Weasley pour attrapeur. Victoire est une vraie torpille, elle finira par dépasser le mur du son si on ne l'arrête pas, dit Yule d'un air rêveur. C'est de famille bien sûr, beaucoup de ses oncles et tantes étaient dans l'équipe de Gryffondor à leur époque.

Il disait cela d'un air sérieux, comme si l'information avait pu échapper à Hermione qui connaissait plus que très bien la famille Weasley pour en faire quasiment partie. Il lui dit que deux batteurs avaient été sélectionnés à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, et que le gardien serait celui des Serpentards, réputé pour ne rien laisser passer.

─ C'est Viktor Krum qui entraîne l'autre équipe toute la semaine. Quel challenge !

─ J'imagine, répondit distraitement Hermione pour qui le Quidditch n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'importance.

Yule ne s'en offusqua pas car déjà, Viktor arrivait dans la Grande Salle. Il l'interpela d'un geste de la main, et celui-ci les rejoignit tous les deux.

─ Bonjourrrr Herrrmione.

─ Bonjour Viktor, nous parlions justement de toi, sourit l'intéressée. Je viens d'apprendre que vous prévoyiez un match de Quidditch international ?

─ Oui, mon équipe et moi-même avons hâte de mettrrrre à Poudlarrrd la rrraclée du siècle.

─ Ne vendez pas la peau de l'hippogriffe avant de l'avoir tué, Viktor. Poudlard ne connait la défaite.

Tandis que les deux tentaient l'un l'autre de se convaincre, Hermione s'éclipsa discrètement. Voilà bien une conversation qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir. Si elle appréciait voir un bon match de Quidditch en compagnie de ses amis, elle ne supportait pas entendre les autres parler de stratégie ou de figure à faire en balai volant. Quand ils eurent tous les deux terminé, cependant, Viktor se rapprocha à nouveau d'Hermione.

─ Aprrrrès le match, je t'emmène manger pour fêter notrrrre victoirrre.

─ Ou la nôtre, répliqua Hermione qui s'était subitement découverte légèrement chauvine.

Viktor eut un rire guttural qui attira l'attention des autres. Quand Hermione prit place à entre Drago et Neville, la dernière place qu'il restait loin de Rita, ce dernier se pencha vers elle et demanda :

─ Depuis quand Viktor Krum sait faire autre chose que grogner et aboyer des ordres ? J'ignorai qu'il savait rire.

─ Neville, tu es plein de préjugé.

─ Bien sûr qu'il sait faire autre chose, murmura Pansy sur un ton de complot. C'est juste qu'il ne sait le faire qu'avec Hermione.

Son regard équivoque fit rougir Hermione qui n'avait pourtant rien à cacher. Trop occupée à se justifier en disant qu'il n'y avait rien entre le sorcier bulgare et elle, Hermione ne se rendit pas compte que Drago avait recracher son café dans sa tasse, en entendant les paroles de Pansy.

─ C'est un vieil ami, finit par dire Hermione d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu plus neutre.

─ C'était un vieil ami quand il t'a invitée à venir au bal avec lui en quatrième année ? demanda Pansy d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Hermione ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hausser les épaules. Elle savait, elle, ce qu'il en était vraiment.

* * *

_Et voilà Drago qui vole à la rescousse d'Hermione, coincée entre les griffes crochues de Rita Skeeter ! Quel chevalier cet homme. Elle comprend peu à peu qu'il est très différent de l'homme qu'elle a connu autrefois et c'est une bonne chose !_

_Sinon, vous l'avez compris, on va assister à un match de quidditch entre les écoles, et ça risque d'être explosif ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience, à demain !_


	10. Rencard aux trois balais

_Pfiou, dixième chapitre ! voilà dix jours que je poste quotidiennement par ici, le temps passe vite ! J'espère que pour vous tout roule, ici, j'ai un rhume carabiné qui me fait parler d'une voix nasale tout bonnement insupportable. Même mes élèves en ont marre ! C'est vraiment la période des microbes !_

_Bon dans ce chapitre, on assiste au fameux match de quidditch internartional ! Je ne me suis pas trop attardée sur les détails mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est aussi le grand soir pour Hermione et Viktor qui vont dîner ensemble. Krum n'attendait que ça visiblement !_

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Rencard aux Trois Balais.**

Le samedi était arrivé bien plus vite que prévu, et achevait la première semaine de ce mois de décembre. Les délégations étrangères avaient semblait-il trouvé leur place à Poudlard, et des liens commencer à se tisser entre les élèves et leurs homologues étrangers, mais aussi entre les différents enseignants et accompagnateurs. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient félicité Hermione pour avoir réussi l'exploit d'amener toute en douceur cette transition, passant d'une école fréquentée uniquement pas des élèves britanniques à une école internationale.

Ce matin-là avait été attendu avec impatience par tous ceux qui aimaient un tant soit peu le Quidditch. En effet, c'est le grand jour, celui du match international proposé par Krum et Yule, opposant Poudlard à une équipe aux multiples nationalités. On sentait dans la Grande Salle la rumeur montrer, les élèves pariant sur l'une ou sur l'autre des deux équipes, jurant que leur attrapeur était le meilleur ou encore qu'un tel match marquerait l'histoire à tout jamais.

Quand le petit déjeuner fut englouti, tout le monde se dirigea peu à peu vers le stade, où les équipes étaient déjà regroupées pour un échauffement digne d'une coupe du monde. Hermione et Neville escaladèrent quatre à quatre les tribunes pour rejoindre la loge des enseignants, qu'ils ne fréquentaient qu'à l'occasion de match n'incluant pas l'équipe de Gryffondor. En effet, quand c'était l'équipe de leur maison qui jouait, ils régalaient leurs élèves à les rejoindre dans leurs tribunes, et à acclamer aussi fort, si ce ne fut plus, les jours de la maison rouge et or.

─ Il gèle ! grogna Neville en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou.

─ Et encore, nous ne sommes pas sur un balai nous ! répliqua Hermione.

Les joueurs, déjà présents sur le stade, avaient revêtus leur tenue la plus chaude. En effet, la température ressentie était bien plus basse quand on filait à toute allure sur un balai, à des dizaines de mètres d'altitude. Bien au chaud dans les tribunes, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une petite pointe de honte en remontant sur ses genoux la couverture aux motifs écossais qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporter.

Pansy les rejoignit quelques instants après. Elle était en grande conversation avec Drago, qui répondait par monosyllabe et ne semblait pas plus emballé que ça à l'idée de faire venir des miroirs de France pour reproduire la célèbre galerie des glaces dans la Grande Salle. Trop couteux, avait-il marmonné. Tous deux s'installèrent à côté d'eux, de manière à ce qu'Hermione et Drago soient tous deux aux extrémités du banc.

─ Que le spectacle commence, se réjouit Pansy en tapant dans ses mains.

En bas, Viktor et Yule donnaient les dernières recommandations à son équipe, tandis que Mrs. Bibine, appelée pour l'occasion, était sortie de se retraite pour arbitrer un match qu'elle avait qualifié « d'anthologie ». Les deux capitaines se saluèrent, et au coup de sifflet, s'élevèrent dans les airs avec grâce.

─ C'est parti pour un match qui restera dans les annales ! s'exclama une voix magiquement amplifiée à la gauche d'Hermione.

Celle-ci se pencha et ne fut pas surprise de découvrir Teddy Lupin qui tenait les comptes des points de chaque équipe et était chargé du commentaire du match. Sa façon de parler et son air bien trop enthousiaste lui rappela Lee Jordan qui, des années plus tôt, occupait ce même poste.

Le match fut à la hauteur des espérances du public. Il y eut de nombreux rebondissements, des buts marqués, des buts arrêtés, des cognards qui cognaient, des cognards évités. Il y eut une presque victoire quand l'attrapeur étranger loupa de peu le vif d'or, et finalement, il y eut une véritable victoire, quand la bien nommée Victoire Weasley s'empara du vif d'or en dégringolant de son balai.

─ Attention ! hurla Teddy en se penchant au-dessus de la balustrade pour voir finalement Victoire, rattrapée par une attrapeuse de Poufsouffle.

Emporté par son inquiétude pour la jolie Victoire, Teddy mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était là la fin du match. Fou de joie, il se mit à hurler dans le mégaphone magique :

─ ET POUDLARD GAAAAAGNE ! On n'en doutait pas, mais on est quand même rassuré ! ajouta-t-il tandis que l'assemblée éclatait d'un rire tonitruant, tant du côté de Poudlard que du côté des délégations étrangères.

Tous les sorciers et sorcières présents de levèrent d'un seul homme pour acclamer les vainqueurs. Dans les tribunes des professeurs, les accompagnateurs étrangers, bon perdant, félicitèrent chaleureusement les enseignants de Poudlard. En se levant, toute à sa joie, Hermione fit tomber sa couverture, qu'elle avait partagé avec Pansy et Neville, dévoilant ces deux derniers se tenant étroitement la main. Hermione et Drago furent les deux seuls à s'en apercevoir, car ils se lâchèrent la main presqu'instantanément quand ils se sentirent à découvert.

Le regard mordoré d'Hermione croisa celui acier de Drago, puis les deux détournèrent la tête d'un même geste, conscients d'avoir, une fois de plus, assisté à un moment intime entre leurs deux amis. Moins intime que la première fois, certes, mais intime quand même. Et encore, songea Drago, il aurait pu comprendre que l'un et l'autre se voient pour des nuits de folie, c'était instinctif, presque primaire. Mais se tenir là main, ainsi, c'était peut-être plus révélateur encore. Peut-être que cette idylle était plus importante que ce que pensait Drago.

**x.x.x**

─ Tu es prrrrête ? demanda Viktor tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait la porte de son appartement.

─ Oui, sourit-elle.

─ Tu es rrravissante.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait pourtant pas fait d'effort particulier. Rien de de plus que d'habitude, si ce n'était qu'elle avait troqué sa robe de sorcière habituelle pour un jean et un pull douillet. Enfilant sa cape de voyage sur ses épaules, elle emboîta le pas de Viktor qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie de Poudlard. Il faisait froid, température était bien en dessous du zéro. Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques semaines, Hermione regarda en l'air dans l'espoir vain d'y trouver quelques flocons. Le ciel était dégagé, les étoiles scintillaient paresseusement sur la voute céleste. Pas un nuage pour annoncer la venue de la neige. Juste ce vent frigorifiant qui s'infiltrait dans les vêtements d'Hermione.

La marche jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, bien que venteuse, fut des plus agréables. Viktor était plus bavard qu'à l'époque où elle l'avait rencontré, il était intéressant et s'intéressait aussi à sa vie à elle. C'était agréable, si bien qu'Hermione ne vit pas le temps passer et bientôt, elle s'engouffra dans l'auberge des Trois Balais, particulièrement bondé en ce samedi soir. Heureusement, Viktor avait été prévenant et avant réservé une table que la serveuse leur désigna avec un petit sourire intimidé.

Viktor tira la chaise d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne s'y asseye, et prit place en face d'elle sans se départir de son sourire. Ils commandèrent à boire, puis à dîner. A plusieurs reprises, ils rirent en sentant leurs pieds se frôler.

─ La table n'est pas trrrrès grrrande, dit Viktor d'un air confus.

─ Tu as de grandes jambes, aussi, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire.

Quand arrivèrent les desserts, Hermione se laissa tenter par un bout de carotte cake, ainsi que par un thé brûlant. C'était bon pour la digestion. Viktor, quant à lui, ne s'était rien refusé et avait commandé un brownie chocolat avec supplémentaire chantilly. C'était à se demander où il pouvait bien mettre toutes ces calories. Ce fut ce moment précis qu'il choisit pour poser sa large main sur celle d'Hermione. Celle-ci regarda leurs deux mains, l'une sur l'autre, sans vraiment comprendre. Le pouce de Viktor caressait doucement le dos de sa main, tandis qu'il dardait ses yeux dans le regard interrogateur d'Hermione.

─ Tu sais, je pensais qu'on ne se rrrreverrrrrait plus jamais. Cette histoirrre de corrrrespondance, c'était inespérrrré.

─ Oui, c'est vrai qu'on ne s'était pas vus depuis des années. Mais la vie est parfois prenante et on oublie de prendre des nouvelles, dit précautionneusement Hermione.

─ Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, toutes ces années, souffla Viktor.

─ Vraiment ?

Elle avait dit cela d'un air distrait, trop occupée à retirer sa main de sous celle de Viktor. Mais celle-ci pesait étonnamment lourd, et elle ne parvint pas à s'en défaire aussi aisément.

─ J'avais ce goût d'inachevé… notrrrre histoirrrre …

─ Nous étions des adolescents. Ce n'était pas réellement une histoire d'amour.

Hermione avait parlé de manière plus abrupte qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Elle finit par réussir à récupérer sa main, et recula doucement sur sa chaise, éloignant ses membres de l'emprise de Viktor.

─ Qui sait ce qu'elle aurrrrait pu devenirrrr cette histoirrre ?

Son pied effleura à nouveau le sien, et Hermione en vint à se demander s'il n'avait pas essayé toute la soirée d'établir un contact. La table était petite certes, mais Viktor aurait très bien pu ranger ses pieds sous sa chaise afin d'être sûr de ne pas toucher ceux d'Hermione. Cette dernière était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à changer de sujet, ou à trouver une échappatoire, elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée de Pansy et de Drago dans le pub. Sautant sur l'occasion elle se détourna de Viktor et leva la main en l'air pour attirer l'attention des deux nouveaux arrivants.

Cependant, ils étaient en grande conversation et ne l'aperçurent pas, aussi Hermione fut elle obligée de les interpeler à travers toute la pièce.

─ Pansy ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Pansy tourna la tête et chercha des yeux la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Quand elle aperçut Hermione, elle lui adressa un sourire ravi et entraîna Drago avec elle jusqu'à la table qu'Hermione occupait avec Viktor.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? demanda Pansy d'un air soupçonneux.

─ On a dîné, tout en se remémorant le bon vieux temps, dit Hermione d'une voix légèrement trop aigüe, trahissant sa nervosité.

Pansy, en bonne amie qui commençait à la connaître sur le bout des doigts, comprit le message et se tourna vers Drago.

─ Allons trouver deux chaises, on va se mettre avec eux, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

─ Excellente idée, s'exclama Hermione avec précipitation.

Drago et Pansy se détournèrent un moment pour se mettre à la recherche de chaises. Drago en profita pour extérioriser son mécontentement.

─ Je n'ai pas envie de boire un verre avec lui, je croyais qu'on passait la soirée tous les deux.

─ Hermione m'a presque suppliée du regard pour qu'on reste, tu n'as pas vu ?

Drago resta silencieux. Non, il ne l'avait pas vu, il était bien trop occupé à regarder leurs deux mains posées l'une près de l'autre, comme si elles s'étaient entrelacées quelques instants plus tôt.

─ Viktor a dû être plus entreprenant que prévu, grommela-t-elle.

Ils trouvèrent enfin des places, et tous deux firent en sorte de se placer près d'Hermione. Ils commandèrent à boire, et attendirent en silence que leurs boissons arrivent. L'ambiance était tendue, et Drago aurait préféré être à milles endroits différents que celui-ci. A son grand étonnement, ce fut Hermione qui rompit la glace en s'adressant directement à lui.

─ Qu'est-ce que notre directeur a pensé du match ?

─ Belle performance, se contenta de lâcher Drago. Les équipes étaient plutôt équivalentes, mais je n'avais aucun doute quant à la victoire de Poudlard.

Viktor renifla bruyamment d'un air dédaigneux.

─ L'arrrbitrrrage n'était pas correct, grogna-t-il.

─ Madame Bibine est l'une des plus grandes spécialistes du Quidditch de Grande Bretagne, je pense qu'elle connait parfaitement les règles, répliqua Drago d'une voix cinglante.

─ De toute façon, avec une attrapeuse comme la petite Weasley, surenchérit Pansy, il y avait peu de chance que votre équipe n'attrape le vif d'or.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Viktor se renfrognait sur lui-même. Devenant taciturne et presque impoli quand Hermione ou Pansy s'adressaient à lui. Drago, quant à lui, prenait bien soin de ne pas lui adresser la parole, se contentant de prendre part à la discussion quand Pansy et Hermione voulaient bien lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

La soirée était bien avancée quand Hermione se mit à bailler largement, et jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était plus de minuit. Elle se redressa sur son fauteuil et déclara :

─ Je rentre, je suis épuisée.

─ Je te rrrracompagne.

Viktor avait sauté sur l'occasion. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'enfiler à nouveau sa cape. Ce serait l'occasion pour elle de remettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute, songea-t-elle. Saluant une ultime fois les deux autres, elle et Viktor s'engouffrèrent dans la nuit, prenant la direction de Poudlard d'un pas rendu chancelant par le vent.

* * *

_C'est ce qu'on appelle être sauvé par le gong ! de toute évidence, Hermione va devoir remettre les pendules à l'heure chez Viktor Krum. Celui-ci n'a pas encore tiré un trait sur leur histoire qui commencer à dater ! Heureusement, Pansy est une amie qui à l'œil et à tout de suite compris la détresse d'Hermione._

_On assiste aussi à un autre rapprochement de Pansy et Neville, qui se tenaient tendrement la main sous les couvertures pendant le match de Quidditch. C'est mignon, tout de même, vous ne trouvez pas ? Pour l'instant, les deux autres font l'autruche, mais viendra le moment où cela risque de ressortir sur le tapis ! j'attends vos avis avec impatience !_


	11. Un drôle de rêve !

_En route pour le chapitre 11 !_

_Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire et à commenter. Je ne suis que joie ! J'aime lire vos commentaires, découvrir de nouveau lecteurs, et connaître vos avis, vos envies et vos interrogations ! Quel régal !_

_Il faut aussi dire que je m'éclate à écrire cette fiction qui me plait beaucoup. Est-ce que ça se ressent ? Ahah, je crois qu'on a toujours plaisir à écrire, mais parfois, certaines histoires sont plus légères et plus… évidentes à écrire. C'est le cas pour celle-ci, qui semble glisser sur mon clavier toute seule !_

_Merci Ella Zabini pour son astuce anti rhume ! J'essaie dès aujourd'hui ! En espérant que ça marche._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Drôle de rêve !**

Hermione ne dit pas un mot sur le chemin du retour. Il faisait froid, et elle avait remonté son écharpe jusque sous ses yeux, et enfoncé ses mains gantées dans ses poches pour être dissuader Viktor de s'en emparer si l'idée lui prenait. Au début, il ne dit rien non plus, mais lorsqu'ils furent à proximité de Poudlard, et sachant que l'occasion ne se représenterait peut-être pas, Viktor sortit de son mutisme.

─ Herrrrmione, je suis désolé pour ce soir, dit-il de sa voix grave, un peu gutturale.

Hermione ralentit peu à peu le pas, et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle était prête à accepter ses excuses et à faire comme si de rien n'était. Parce qu'elle tenait à conserver des relations cordiales et chaleureuses avec celui qu'elle considérait comme un copain, mais aussi pour que les correspondances étrangères continuent à se passer sous les meilleurs hospices.

─ J'aurrrrai dû êtrrrre plus attentif, continua Viktor. Et me rrrrenseigner surrrr ta vie. Tu n'en as pas parrrrlé mais je comprrrrends ce soir que tu n'es pas seule, dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione s'arrêta net. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda Viktor comme si il avait un second nez qui lui poussait au milieu du visage.

─ Pardon ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

─ Si tu as rrrrefuser mes avance ce soirrrr, c'est parrrrce que tu as quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

Hermione resta muette, plantée sur place.

─ Mais je peux attendrrrre tu sais.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Viktor était en train de se faire des films. Pas une seule seconde il n'envisageait qu'elle ait refusé ses avances parce qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas de lui. Non, il pensait que son refus était lié à un autre hypothétique amant, et que seule sa promesse de fidélité entravait une possible liaison entre Viktor et elle.

─ Quoi ? dit-elle finalement. Non, Viktor, je … Enfin, bon, je n'ai personne.

Le visage de Viktor s'illumina d'une joie inquiétante. Il sembla se redresser sur lui-même, surplombant Hermione d'une bonne tête, comme si un poids venait de quitter ses épaules. C'était comme si il avait oublié qu'elle venait de refuser ses avances, et qu'il voyait un avenir commun se profiler devant ses yeux. Sans ajouter quoi que ce fut, et prenant Hermione quelque peu au dépourvu, il se penchant et l'embrassa sur la joie avec tant de fougue qu'elle dut reculer d'un pas. Puis, sans un mot, il se remit en marche en direction de Poudlard, qu'il atteignit bien avant elle grâce à ses longues enjambées. Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de lui expliquer plus en détail son propre point de vue que Viktor avait déjà rejoint le bateau de Dürmstrang sur le lac du parc. Elle soupira. De toute évidence, il lui faudrait être bien plus claire, la prochaine fois que Viktor tenterait ne serait-ce qu'un regard de braise.

**x.x.x**

Son parfum était enivrant. Exactement comme il l'avait imaginé, doux, subtile, légèrement sucré. Sa peau fine, diaphane sous ses doigts avides, répondait en frissonnant à chacune de ses caresses. Il pouvait voir sa poitrine laiteuse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Un sourire carnassier au bout des lèvres, il se pencha pour mieux embrasser la base de son cou, se nourrissant de ses halètements, de chacun de ses soupirs. Il sentit ses doigts oblongs s'enfoncer dans ses cheveux blonds, et ses ongles s'enfoncer doucement dans sa peau. Drago redressa la tête et vrilla son regard, brillant d'envie dans les yeux châtaigne qui le fixaient avec ardeur. Sans un mot, juste un regard incandescent, et voilà qu'il plongeait sur ses lèvres rouges et gonflées par le désir. Ils n'étaient plus que deux corps, se frôlant l'un à l'autre, se découvrant, s'aimant, se …

─ Drago ? Drago, t'es là ?

Drago sursauta si violemment qu'il dégringola de son lit et se heurta la tête contre la table de chevet. Hagard, il se frotta la tête en regardant autour de lui sans comprendre vraiment où il se trouvait. Ce fut la voix de Pansy qui le ramena peu à peu à la réalité.

─ Drago ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Tout lui revint en mémoire. Il était en train de rêver. Oui, il faisait un foutu rêve érotique. Alors bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce genre de songe. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il rêvait de Granger. Et pour un premier rêve, il avait fait fort. Jetant un coup d'œil sous la couverture, sa virilité apparente ne tarda pas à lui rappeler combien ce rêve avait été torride. Merlin, songea-t-il avec horreur, il embrassait Hermione dans son rêve… Et il y prenait plaisir. Sans parler de ce qu'il faisait avec ses mains. Il frissonna, mais ne sut si c'était de dégoût ou de plaisir. Les images lui revenaient en mémoire, mais plus il essayait de s'attarder sur les détails, et puis ils lui filaient entre les doigts.

─ Bon, Drago, si tu n'ouvres pas immédiatement, je demande à un elfe de venir vérifier ! s'exclama Pansy qui perdait patience.

Drago se leva brusquement, et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, fermée à double tour. Pansy avait le mot de passe pour entrer dans ses appartements, mais hors de question qu'elle puisse pénétrer sa chambre. Ce n'était qu'une sale petite fouineuse qui n'hésiterait pas à ouvrir les placards et fouiller les tiroirs. Quand il ouvrit enfin la porte, Pansy posa ses petits poings sur ses hanches et le dévisagea d'un œil soupçonneux.

─ Tu es seul ?

─ Bien sûr, dit-il d'une voix encore endormie.

─ Tu mens !

─ Mais enfin Pans', puisque je te dis que j'étais seul. Je dormais.

Pansy ne l'écoutait pas, elle s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Drago et essayer de voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un d'autre dans sa chambre. Frustrée de ne rien voir, mais néanmoins toujours aussi méfiante, elle regarda Drago de ses yeux critiques et déclara :

─ Tu as la tête du mec qui vient de passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

Si Drago n'avait pas été aussi maître de sa personne, il aurait sans nul doute piqué un fard. Il se contenta de passer une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien en bataille dans l'espoir de les coiffer un peu et d'hausser les épaules avec une nonchalance feinte.

─ Tu es déçue que je ne l'ai pas passée avec toi ?

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, et lui donna un ridicule petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. Elle détestait qu'il fasse ce genre d'allusion sexuelle, estimant que la femme libre et indépendante qu'elle était méritait bien le respect de la part de ses amis. Elle savait que venant de lui, ce n'était qu'une boutade bien sûr, mais par principe, elle fit mine de s'en offusquer.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? finit par demander Drago en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

C'était dimanche, il n'était que huit heures, et pour dire vrai, Drago avait bien espéré écoper d'une grasse matinée bien méritée. C'était sans compter sur Pansy qui avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante.

─ Des petits malins se sont amusés à faire apparaitre de la neige artificielle dans l'école. Les escaliers magiques se sont transformés en pistes de luge, et les couloirs du cinquième en patinoire.

─ Quel est le bilan ?

Pansy eut un petit sourire en coin, il la connaissait par cœur.

─ Deux fractures ouvertes, une épaule démise, et un ongle cassé.

─ Un ongle cassé ? demanda Drago, surpris.

─ Miss Delacour requiert votre présent à l'infirmerie.

**x.x.x**

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Pansy avait minimisé les dégâts, pour ce qui concernait Eurydice. Cette dernière n'avait pas qu'un ongle cassé, mais trois doigts, et une arcade sourcilière ouverte. Elle était arrivée dans le couloir du cinquième, et s'était pris de plein fouet deux élèves de seconde année qui patinaient à toute allure sur la glace artificielle. Quand Drago arriva à l'infirmerie, Mathilda ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle lui passa devant en marmonnant d'un air grincheux « Peuvent pas faire attention, encore une idée saugrenue… ».

─ Je suis désolé pour ce petit incident, Eurydice, dit Drago de sa voix la plus charmeuse en lui adressant un petit sourire confus. J'espère que vous vous remettrez rapidement.

─ Honteux, s'exclama-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Pourquoi se prennent vos élèves ?

Son air scandalisé fit naître une moue sur le visage de Pansy que Drago fut le seul à voir. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et savait exactement ce qu'elle pensait : Eurydice faisait toute une histoire de rien du tout. Mais Drago ne pouvait décemment pas minimiser les blessures de la jeune femme, et encore moins lui dire que ce n'était tout de même pas la fin du monde.

─ Nous allons nous assurer de punir les coupables, n'ayez aucun doute là-dessus.

─ J'espère bien ! Il serait grand temps de recadrer vos élèves, ils manquent cruellement de savoir vivre. Savez vous ce que m'a répondu la jeune fille qui m'est rentrée dedans ? « Oups, désolée », comme si ça suffisait ?

Drago se confondit encore en excuses et promit de trouver le ou les coupables, avant de quitter l'infirmerie, prétextant vouloir la laisser se reposer. Pansy toujours sur ses talons n'attendit guère longtemps après qu'il eut refermé la porte de l'infirmerie pour parler :

─ « Oups désolée » comme si ça suffisait, dit-elle dans une imitation convaincante de la pauvre Eurydice. Elle voulait quoi de plus ? ajouta-t-elle avec humeur. Une révérence et un sac de gallions de dédommagement ?

─ Tu m'avais dit qu'elle avait un ongle cassé, Pans' ! dit Drago d'une voix cassante.

─ C'est tout comme, Mathilda a réparé ça en deux coups de baguette.

─ Ca n'empêche pas la douleur !

─ Crois moi, Drago, l'humiliation de tomber devant dix adolescents lui a fait bien plus mal que ses trois doigts cassés.

─ Qui a été humilié ? demanda une voix devant eux.

Neville et Hermione arrivaient de l'autre bout du couloir et se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie. Drago et Pansy firent volte-face et cette dernière entreprit d'expliquer aux deux autres ce qu'il s'était passé. Neville n'eut pas la retenue de cacher son rire, tandis qu'un petit sourire en coin fleurissait sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Drago ne s'attarda pas trop sur celles-ci, craignant de se remémorer avec trop de précision le rêve du matin-même.

─ Si tout s'est finalement bien terminé pour Miss Delacour, je me sens moins honteux de dire que je trouve l'idée quand même drôle, dit Neville avec diplomatie. Les jumeaux Weasley n'auraient pas fait mieux à l'époque.

─ En parlant de Weasley, c'est la petite Victoire qui a renversé Eurydice, dit Pansy. C'est elle et le jeune Finnigan qui ont fait le coup.

─ Quoi ?! s'écria Drago. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit quand on était à l'infirmerie ?

─ Je n'allais tout de même pas dénoncer le coupable devant Delacour ! Au moins là, tu peux continuer à faire semblant de ne pas savoir qui est à l'origine de tout ça.

L'exaspération fut tellement évidente sur le visage de Drago que les trois autres ne purent retenir un petit rire. Hermione pressa doucement l'avant-bras de Drago, un geste inattendu et pourtant honteusement agréable qui le radoucit étrangement.

─ J'en toucherai deux mots à Victoire et ses complices. Peut-être que pour cette fois, on peut… disons, fermer les yeux.

─ Hermione Granger veut fermer les yeux sur un manquement au règlement ? dit Pansy d'un air admiratif.

─ Disons que l'ambiance de Noël est propice au pardon et à la tolérance, sourit Hermione.

Et Drago la trouva si ravissante à ce moment précis, avec son sourire sage et doux, qu'il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

─ C'est bon pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois, c'est les cachots !

Et sans ajouter quoi ce fut, il avait tourné les talons et avait quitté le couloir en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Neville siffla d'un air admiratif en direction d'Hermione.

─ Et bien ! Je ne pensais pas que tu le convaincrais aussi facilement.

─ Moi non plus, répondit Hermione, surprise.

Elle regardait toujours l'angle du couloir par lequel Drago avait disparu. Elle aussi avait trouvé cela plus facile que prévu, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et Victoire Weasley non plus d'ailleurs. Elle ne manquerait pas de lui faire un rappel au règlement et à la menacer d'écrire à ses parents si elle ne se reprenait pas très vite. Victoire était comme une nièce, elle l'avait vu naître et grandir avant Poudlard. A présent qu'elle était son enseignante, et la directrice de sa maison, Hermione se devait d'avoir un rôle plus autoritaire que tendre, mais parfois, son cœur fondait devant la magnifique jeune fille qu'était devenue la première petite fille des Weasley.

* * *

_Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil, à part Drago qui se met à rêver d'Hermione ! Et pas des rêves très catholiques haha. J'ai trouvé ça drôle à écrire, j'ai une propension pour les écrits un peu chauds, j'adore haha, mais je n'ose pas en écrire publiquement et encore moins dans une fiction de noël !_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de la discussion entre nos quatre personnages principaux ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. Drago et Hermione se rapprochent sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et c'est bien ma partie préférée à écrire ! Le flirt …._

_J'attends vos avis ! A demain pour la suite !_


	12. La bulle de Noël

_Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce 12__ème__ chapitre, qui est un chapitre consacré uniquement à nos deux personnages préférés, j'ai nommé Hermione et Drago. Il était temps, au bout de 12 chapitres, vous ne croyez pas ? Et puis, j'étais d'humeur un peu romantique. J'avais envie que nos tourtereaux passent un moment rien que tous les deux !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'en profite pour répondre à un commentaire qui est souvent revenu dans les reviews. En effet, Victoire est la fille de Fleur qui est elle-même la cousine d'Eurydice. Mais si cette dernière n'a pas reconnu Victoire, c'est simplement parce que les deux cousines ne sont pas proches. L'une vit en Angleterre, l'autre en France, ce ne sont que des cousines éloignées, pas des sœurs, aussi il est très probable que l'une ne connaisse pas réellement la vie de l'autre._

_J'espère que ça vous aura éclairés ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Une bulle de Noël.**

Hermione avait choisi ce premier dimanche de décembre pour décorer ses appartements. Après avoir rendu à Poudlard sa forme habituelle – c'est-à-dire sans pistes de luge ni patinoire – à l'aide de sa collègue de métamorphose, elle s'était rendue dans les souterrains du château, dans un petit cagibi qui jouxtait les cachots de Pansy et dans lequel elle entreposait divers meubles et objets dont elle n'avait pas l'utilité à Poudlard. C'était aussi là qu'elle rangeait tous les ans les précieux cartons dans lesquels reposaient toutes ses décorations de Noël. Hermione souffle sur l'un des plus gros cartons pour le dépoussiérer et eut une quinte de toux en inspirant toute cette poussière. Les larmes aux yeux, elle batailla un moment à retrouver son souffle, avant de s'emparer de ses cartons, les empilant les uns sur les autres pour mieux les faire voler à l'aide de sa baguette.

─ Wingardium Leviosa ! murmura-t-elle dans la semi-pénombre de la petite pièce.

Les quatre cartons formaient une tour bancale qui se mit à flotter dans les airs en tanguant dangereusement de droite à gauche. Hermione, armée de sa baguette, les fit voler le long du couloir qui menait jusqu'au hall, et parcourut celui-ci d'une démarche tranquille mais vigilante en slalomant autour des élèves formait ci et là des petits groupuscules.

Connaissant le chemin par cœur, elle se perdit dans ses pensées, avançant d'un pas quasi automatique vers l'étage qui abritait ses appartements. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait quand elle se retrouva subitement sur le sol, se cognant brutalement le coccyx. Quelqu'un était rentré dans ses cartons, et sa vue étant cachée par ceux-ci, elle n'avait pas pu crier gare.

─ Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que… commença une voix derrière le tas de cartons qui venaient de déverser sur le sol tout leur contenu.

La tête de Drago apparut au-dessus du tas, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

─ Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Sa voix était plus interrogative que furieuse. Ses grands yeux gris la scrutaient d'une manière si intense qu'Hermione se sentit rougir sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

─ J'ai ressorti mes décorations de Noël, marmonna-t-elle en se frottant le dos, toujours assise sur le sol.

Drago la vit grimacer et s'avança rapidement vers elle. Il lui tendit une main assurée pour l'aider à se relever. Elle sembla hésiter une seconde, et au moment où Drago s'apprêtait à la retirer, elle s'en empara, plantant ses petits doigts froids dans la large paume chaude et accueillante de Drago. Ce contact aussi innocent qu'il fut réveilla un léger fourmillement dans le ventre d'Hermione auquel elle ne prêta pas vraiment attention, trop occupée à regarder l'ampleur des dégâts. Drago regardait aussi. Curieux, il se pencha et ramasser une vieille étoile aux branches un peu racornies et aux couleurs légèrement passées.

─ Attention ! dit Hermione en s'approchant et en lui prenant délicatement l'étoile des mains. C'est très vieux, et un peu fragile.

Devant l'air sceptique de Drago, elle ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les épaules, un peu penaude avant de murmurer :

─ Ce sont de vieilles décorations de famille auxquelles je tiens beaucoup.

Drago ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de se pencher et de ramasser une à une les boules qui s'étaient répandues sur le sol, pour mieux les mettre dans un des cartons. Hermione s'activa à son tour, se mettant elle aussi à l'ouvrage pour tout remettre à sa place. Quand elle eut terminé, elle était sur le point de remercier Drago et de prendre congé, quand elle le vit s'emparer de deux des cartons.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle interdite.

─ Visiblement, faire voler quatre cartons était trop ambitieux pour toi, alors je les porte pour les emmener à bon port.

Hermione ne trouva rien à redire. Elle s'empara des deux cartons qui restaient, les plus petits, et passa devant Drago qui lui emboita le pas jusqu'à ses appartements. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un regard curieux glisser sur les murs, les meubles et la décoration des lieux. Le salon n'était pas très grand, mais comportait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour s'y sentir bien. Un canapé moelleux, recouvert de deux couvertures duveteuses aux couleurs pourpres, une modeste bibliothèque pleine à craquer, une table basse, un tapis rond aux couleurs chaleureuses, une cheminée crépitante. Dans un coin de la pièce, un immense sapin, pour le moment complètement nu, semblait attendre qu'on vienne le revêtir de sa plus belle parure : boules et guirlandes ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre. Les murs étaient habillés de petites étagères, décorées de petites plantes vertes ou encore de cadres. Drago reconnut une photographie moldue d'un jeune couple venant visiblement de se dire oui. Les parents de Granger, à n'en pas douter. Sa mère avait la même chevelure de boucles brunes, et son père le même sourire tolérant et sincère. C'était la seule photo qui ne s'agitait pas. Les autres cadres, habités par les Weasley, Potter ou encore Pansy et Neville, s'animaient sous ses yeux scrutateurs.

La large fenêtre qui habillait le mur du fond donnait une vue remarquable sur les eaux plates et sombres du lac noir, pour le moment encombré par le bateau encombrant de Dürmstrang. Deux portes étaient fermées à clé et Drago en déduisit qu'elles donnaient sur une chambre et une salle de bain. Les appartements des professeurs de Poudlard ne contenaient pas de cuisine, pour la simple et bonne raison que tous prenaient leurs repas en compagnie de leurs élèves et de leurs collègues dans la Grande Salle.

─ Tu peux déposer ça là, dit Hermione en lâchant ses propres cartons sur la petite table basse.

Drago s'exécuta avant de se reculer et de jeter un coup d'œil au sapin.

─ Tu sais qu'on va avoir douze sapins immenses dans la Grande Salle ? Ils ne te suffisent pas ? demanda-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

─ Ce n'est pas pareil. Ils seront décorés à la mode sorcière. Fées lumineuses et chandelles magiques. Les boules se mettront à chanter des cantiques de Noël sur notre passage, et l'étoile à leur cime scintillera de mille deux… Mais ce ne sera pas vraiment le sapin de tous mes noëls.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Drago, elle eut un petit sourire, et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle entreprit de déballer ses cartons à la recherche d'objets particuliers.

─ Mes décorations sont entièrement moldues, et elles ont toute une histoire.

Elle sortit un petit cheval à bascule autour duquel on avait glissé une petite ficelle pour pouvoir le suspendre plus facilement au sapin.

─ Celui-ci a été sculpté par mon arrière-grand-père. Il l'a offert à mon arrière-grand-mère en cadeau de mariage.

─ Sculpté ? Sans baguette ?

Hermione eut un petit rire.

─ Oui ! Avec un petit couteau, et ses outils à bois. Il était ébéniste. Il travaillait le bois pour en faire des meubles travaillés et uniques. Cette table basse est l'une de ses œuvres.

Les yeux de Drago s'attardèrent sur le meuble en question. S'il ne l'avait pas remarqué immédiatement en rentrant, Drago réalisa à quel point la petite table était finement travaillée. Ses pieds étaient joliment sculptés, son plateau merveilleusement verni. Malgré son âge, elle semblait aussi flambante qu'elle avait dû l'être au premier jour.

─ Ca, c'est une boule faite par un souffleur de verre en Alsace. C'est le voyage en France que mes parents ont effectué. Ma mère était enceinte de moi.

Hermione tenait précautionneusement dans ses mains une magnifique boule en verre sur lequel avait été peints des petits bonshommes de neige et des sapins.

S'en suivit plusieurs minutes durant lesquels Drago et Hermione sortirent toutes les décorations que cette dernière avait accumulaient au cours de sa vie, et que ses ancêtres avaient eux-mêmes accumulés. Férue d'histoire, elle avait une anecdote pour chacune de ses boules ou de ses petites sculptures en bois et Drago se surprit à en demander toujours plus de détails.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus rien dans le carton, si ce ne fut une guirlande étrange avec plein de petites ampoules et à son extrémité, un boitier surmonté de deux petites tiges de fer.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Hermione prit la guirlande dans ses mains et la regarda, nostalgique.

─ C'est une guirlande électrique.

Encore une fois, Drago ne semblait pas comprendre.

─ L'électricité aide les moldus au quotidien. C'est ce que leur fournit la lumière, l'énergie nécessaire pour faire fonctionner des appareils tels que la télévision, la machine à laver ou encore le réfrigérateur.

─ Granger, tu me parles chinois.

Et c'était une expression, car si Granger lui avait réellement parlé chinois, il aurait été en mesure de comprendre, lui qui parlait couramment le mandarin.

─ Pour faire court, il suffit de mettre cet embout dans une prise électrique, et la guirlande s'allume, et des musiques de noël sortent par-là, dit-elle en montrant le petit boîtier en plastique. C'est une guirlande que mes parents ont acheté pour mon premier noël.

─ Montre-moi, exigea Drago, de plus en plus curieux.

─ Je ne peux pas.

Une ombre de tristesse voila un instant son regard brillant.

─ Poudlard n'est pas relié à l'électricité. Je n'ai pas de prise électrique dans mes appartements. Depuis que j'enseigne ici, impossible de la faire briller. Mais je la mets quand même autour du sapin, par principe.

Elle se leva, et joignit le geste à la parole. D'une main experte, elle enroula sa guirlande tout autour du sapin jusqu'alors totalement nu. Quand elle eut terminé, Drago se leva à son tour, et lui apporta le carton qui contenait toutes les boules. Reconnaissante, elle le remercia et demanda d'une voix timide :

─ Tu m'aides à mettre le reste ?

Drago acquiesça, et s'en suivit une heure de décoration intensive. Au bout du premier quart d'heure, Hermione s'était mise à fredonner des chants de noël que Drago avait entendu dans son enfance, mais qu'il était bien incapable de chantonner. Aussi se laissa-t-il bercer par la voix douce et rêveuse d'Hermione, tandis qu'il suspendait tour à tour les boules et les petits bonshommes de bois. Quand ils eurent terminé, Hermione recula de quelques pas pour prendre du recul et admirer le spectacle. Drago lui, la regardait elle. Parce qu'il la trouvait fascinante en cet instant précis. Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux, tandis qu'elle admirait le sapin de son enfance.

─ Il est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, se réjouit-elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent un bref instant sur la guirlande restée éteinte, mais elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de les féliciter tous les deux pour leur beau travail.

─ On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, dit-elle en lui tendant une tasse de thé parfumé à la cannelle.

─ Vraiment ? Et bien Granger, il est temps pour moi de t'avouer que c'était la première fois que je décorais un sapin.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds.

─ Vous ne faisiez pas de sapin chez toi ?

─ Si, mais les elfes s'en chargeaient pour nous, répondit Drago d'une voix morne.

─ C'est triste.

Et Drago de réaliser qu'Hermione ne disait pas cela pour la forme ou par courtoisie. Elle trouvait cela vraiment triste, comme si elle ne concevait pas qu'un enfant soit privé d'un tel bonheur. Drago lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur et répliqua pour dédramatiser la situation :

─ Il n'y a bien que les moldus pour attacher autant d'importance à cela !

Hermione fit mine de s'offusquer, puis le silence retomba dans le petit salon. On n'entendait plus que la cuillère de Drago qui tournait au fond de sa tasse de thé, et le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Cette situation n'était pas pesante, comme s'y était attendu Drago. Au contraire, ce silence semblait libérateur, chaleureux et rempli d'ondes positives. Malgré tout, il devait admettre que quelques musiques de Noël n'auraient pas été de trop pour parfaire cette ambiance féérique.

Quand il eut terminé son thé, il était déjà tard. Quelque part dans le château, une horloge sonnait sept coups. C'était l'heure de dîner. Hermione se leva et Drago prit congé.

─ Tu ne manges pas avec nous ?

─ Non, Granger, j'ai perdu trop de temps à cause de ces conneries, dit Drago avec un petit sourire en coin. J'ai de la paperasse à remplir.

Hermione, qui se serait offusquée de telles paroles quelques semaines plutôt, se contenta de sourire et de lui adresser un timide geste de la main. Elle savait que Drago avait passé un bon moment, son sourire en témoignait. Mais il fallait bien que cette étrange bulle de joie explose à un moment et c'était son sarcasme qui y avait mis fin. Ils se séparèrent au bout du couloir, et tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, Drago, lui, revenait sur ses pas sur la pointe des pieds, et pénétrait pour la seconde fois de la journée, les appartements d'Hermione dont il avait retenu le mot de passe…

* * *

_Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre uniquement consacré au Dramione ? Je sais qu'il ne se passe finalement pas grand-chose entre eux, mais ils commencent à s'apprivoiser, à passer du temps ensemble, et ressentir des choses dont ils n'ont pas encore conscience. C'est un bon début non ? Et puis, la décoration du sapin, c'est une étape obligatoire dans une fiction de Noël haha. Autant qu'ils le fassent tous les deux._

_Bon, pas de grand mystère sur ce que va faire Drago dans l'appartement d'Hermione alors qu'elle n'y est pas… Vous avez tous une petite idée ? Rien de très folichon, soyons clair, mais de quoi faire briller encore plus d'étoiles dans les yeux de notre professeur préféré ! J'attends vos pronostiques. A demain !_


	13. Révélations

_Vendredi 13, 13__ème__ chapitre ! Qui est superstitieux ici ? Plutôt un jour de chance ou un jour malheureux, le vendredi 13 pour vous ? J'aurai tendance à dire chanceux, pour ce qui me concerne, mais sait-on jamais, la roue pourrait un jour tourner !_

_J'espère que cette semaine qui s'achève s'est bien passée pour vous, et que le week end va être propice au repos, à la lecture, aux chocolats chauds et à tout ce qui peut bien vous faire plaisir._

_Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez tous essayé de deviner ce que Drago allait faire dans l'appartement. Je n'en dis pas plus, et je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il en est vraiment, même si le suspens n'était pas à son comble, avouons le !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Révélations**

─ Déjà une semaine que nous sommes ici, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, s'extasia Kazuhiro en piochant dans son assiette à l'aide de ses baguettes.

Il ne s'en séparait jamais. Hermione pouvait passer de longues minutes, ébahie et admirative, à le regarder s'en servir comme s'il s'agissait d'une véritable extension de ses doigts. Il arrivait à tout prendre dans son assiette : du grain de riz le plus insignifiant ayant échoué sur la porcelaine, à l'énorme morceau de pain qui gisait sur la table à côté de lui. C'était un art véritable, Hermione n'en doutait désormais plus. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle s'était prise d'affection pour ce vieux sage qui avait toujours des paroles aimables et positives envers ceux qui lui accordaient du temps. C'était un honorable sorcier.

─ Dire que noël arrive bientôt, soupira Eurydice. Je regrette qu'il n'y ait pas de neige. A cette période, Beauxbatons est toujours enseveli sous des mètres de neige. C'est à couper le souffle.

─ Où se situe Beauxbatons ? demanda Neville, curieux.

─ Où se situe Poudlard ? répliqua Eurydice avec un sourire mystérieux.

Ceux qui les avaient entendus eurent un petit rire. La réponse d'Eurydice, contre toute attente, était des plus pertinentes. Chacun gardait secret la localisation exacte de leur école, soucieux d'assurer la sécurité des élèves envers des forces du mal potentielles.

─ Poudlard se situe dans le nord de l'Ecosse, répondit finalement Neville, bon joueur.

─ Beaubâtons est entouré de montagnes, nous sommes en plein cœur des Pyrénées.

La description qu'elle en fit par la suite les laissèrent rêveurs. Hermione, qui devrait accompagner un groupe d'élève à l'étranger en printemps suivant, se demanda bien quelle école elle voudrait visiter. Toutes l'intriguaient, la fascinaient et lui donnaient envie d'en percer les mystères. Il ne faudrait pas être trop gourmande cependant, car elle ne pourrait en visiter qu'une seule. A bien y réfléchir, la seule qu'elle ne rêvait pas de voir était celle de Viktor, Dürmstrang, réputée pour sa discipline militaire et son idéologie un peu trop prononcée envers les sangs-purs.

Quand le dîner toucha à sa fin, chacun fut heureux de regagner ses appartements. Hermione était épuisée, et elle n'aspirait qu'à se lover sur son canapé, un roman entre les mains, une couverture douillette sur les genoux. Quand elle pénétra enfin son appartement, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par l'éclat lumineux qui émanait du sapin et la douce mélodie qui flottait dans l'air. Surprise, elle resta sur le pas de la porte, admirant les dizaines de luminions s'allumer au rythme des musique de noël. S'approchant d'un pas presque timide, Hermione posa son regard sur une petite enveloppe posée au pied du sapin.

Elle s'en empara et sortit la lettre qui s'y était logée. Dessus, quelques mots avaient été écrits d'une écriture penchée et soignée _« Pour que les traditions perdurent. D. »._

Etrangement, et sans la sentir arriver, une vague d'émotion submergea Hermione. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait eu une si belle attention à son égard. Elle ignorait comment Drago avait fait, mais une prise électrique, flambant neuve, était désormais incrustée dans le mur, et la guirlande y avait été branchée. Hermione admira son sapin, les yeux brillants d'une émotion difficilement contenue. Voilà des années que cette guirlande n'avait pas brillé, et à présent qu'elle le faisait Hermione réalisait tout juste à quel point cela lui avait manqué.

Noël ne serait jamais aussi beau que cette année, à présent que tout était enfin à sa juste place. Prise d'un délicieux frisson, Hermione rangea la lettre dans l'enveloppe, et la posa sur sa table basse. Comment Drago Malefoy avait pu être aussi ingénieux pour faire parvenir l'électricité à Poudlard ? C'était bien une première, et il l'avait fait, pour elle. Cette idée souleva une envolée de papillon dans son estomac.

**x.x.x**

Pansy passait entre les chaudrons de ses élèves, son œil expert s'attardant sur les différentes concoctions. Ses élèves de septième année étaient particulièrement attentifs à ce qu'ils faisaient, car la potion du jour était fastidieuse et serait sûrement l'un des sujets des ASPIC's comme l'avait mentionné leur professeur.

─ L'amortentia est un puissant filtre d'amour. Une simple erreur et vous pouvez vous retrouver avec un filtre de haine, ou bien un bouillon de poule dans le meilleur des cas.

─ Professeur, est-ce qu'on pourra gouter notre potion après la préparation ?

Pansy regarda Nikky Fitzgerald comme si une corne était en train de lui pousser entre les deux yeux.

─ Tout dépend, Miss Fitz, avez-vous vraiment envie de vous amouracher du premier venu ? Qui sait quelles pourraient être les conséquences d'une nuit entière sous l'effet de cette potion ?

Pansy espérait avoir été assez clair, mais devant l'air un peu penaud de Nikky, ce fut Ted Lupin qui prit le relais.

─ Avoir un bébé pourrait être l'une de ces conséquences.

La classe éclata d'un grand rire devant la mine déconfite de Nikky. Toute adolescente qu'elle était, elle n'avait songé qu'à la partie comique de l'ingestion d'un filtre d'amour. Mais qui sait où pouvait s'arrêter quelqu'un sous l'effet d'une telle potion ? Un simple baiser ? Un flirt ? Une nuit entière ? C'était bien trop dangereux, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que ce genre de potion n'était enseignée qu'à des sorciers en fin d'apprentissages.

─ Je rappelle d'ailleurs que la vente de cette potion est interdite aux mineurs. Et que l'utilisation de cette potion peut conduire à des démêlés avec la justice, alors soyez très prudents.

─ Prudents ? Comment ? demanda Nikky, toujours très intéressée.

─ Et bien déjà, n'avalez pas un flacon entier.

Une fois encore, la classe fut parcourut de petits rires tandis que Pansy hochait la tête d'un air désespéré. Ces élèves allaient la rendre folle.

**x.x.x**

C'était l'anniversaire de Mathilda et Pansy avait convaincu tout le monde de la rejoindre dans ses appartements pour fêter ça. Trente ans, ce n'était pas rien, avait-elle déclaré. Pour justifier de faire la fête un soir de semaine – tous ces professeurs étaient d'anciens élèves studieux qui préféraient travailler dur plutôt que de s'amuser un peu – Pansy avait promis quelque chose de tranquille, autour de petits fours et d'un peu de champagne pour les plus courageux.

Il avait été décidé de n'inviter que les enseignants de Poudlard, les accompagnateurs des délégations étrangères devant surveiller leurs élèves dans leurs logements respectifs. Ce fut Drago qui arriva le premier, un petit paquet à la main à l'intention de Mathilda.

─ Tu es en avance.

─ Être à l'heure, c'est déjà être en retard, répliqua-t-il.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un œil à sa montre.

─ Les autres ne devraient pas trop tarder. Tu es très élégant, ajouta-t-elle.

Drago inclina doucement la tête en signe de remerciements. L'aidant à achever les derniers préparatifs, tous deux s'installèrent finalement sur le canapé en attendant que les autres arrivent. Il était encore un peu tôt, aussi Pansy proposa-t-elle de leur servir un whiskey Pur-Feu, le temps de patienter. Elle se leva pour se diriger vers le petit bar, tandis que Drago observait les lieux. Tout comme l'appartement d'Hermione, celui de Pansy était chaleureux, bien que légèrement plus moderne, incluant dans son mobilier quelques belles pièces couteuses. Elle avait hérité du gout pour l'esthétisme de sa mère, et Pansy aimait les beaux objets. Cela faisait aussi partie de sa personnalité.

─ Tiens, Hermione est encore dehors, dit Pansy en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Elle tenait les deux verres d'alcool dans ses mains, et regardait d'un air curieux ce qu'il se passait au dehors. Drago se leva, et la rejoignit pour récupérer son verre, jetant à son tour un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. Hermione s'éloignait du lac, et en y regardant de plus près, Viktor Krum se tenait sur le seuil du bateau de son école. De toute évidence, ils venaient de passer du temps ensemble. Le cœur de Drago se pinça sans aucune raison à cette idée.

─ Hermione envoie des signes contradictoires, marmonna Pansy d'un air songeur.

Drago ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder Granger se rapprocher peu à peu du château.

─ D'abord elle accepte de dîner avec Krum, puis elle nous supplie presque d'intervenir l'autre soir aux Trois Balais, et là, elle passe du temps avec lui. Il faudra que je lui demande ce qu'elle ressent pour lui.

Elle tourna la tête à l'instant même où Drago faisait une moue dégoutée. Croisant ses bras sur la poitrine, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et demanda de sa voix d'interrogatrice chevronnée :

─ Quand vas-tu me le dire ?

─ Quoi ? demanda Drago en tournant le regard vers Pansy.

─ Ce que tu reproches à Krum ?

Drago haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir en parler. Non pas qu'il n'était pas sûr de ses arguments, mais il craignait de passer pour l'homme jaloux qu'il n'était certainement pas. Le regard pesant de Pansy semblait lui hurler de cracher le morceau, et connaissant le caractère impatient et impérieux de son amie, Drago ne tarda pas à répondre à ses interrogations.

─ Quand j'ai travaillé quelques mois à Dürmstrang, j'ai connu le vrai Viktor Krum.

─ Parce qu'il y en aurait un faux ? demanda Pansy, perplexe.

─ En tout cas, il n'est pas celui que j'ai connu là-bas.

Pansy le regardait avec intensité.

─ Il a dit l'autre jour qu'il était divorcé.

─ Et ce n'est pas vrai ?

─ Si. Mais il a oublié de préciser pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec Tatiana. Outre ses nombreuses infidélités, qu'elle lui a pardonné de nombreuses fois, Krum a eu la main leste plus d'une fois sur sa femme.

Le ton que Drago utilisait pour parler de Tatiana en disait long sur l'affection qu'il avait pour cette femme. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, ce qui étonna Pansy qui pensait que Drago n'avait aucun secret pour elle. Elle se demanda si quelque chose de plus intime, de plus physique ne les avait pas reliés.

─ J'ai connu Tatiana pendant mes études universitaires. Une fille sympa, amie avec la copine de l'époque de Blaise Zabini. J'ai appris bien plus tard qu'elle s'était mariée à Krum. En fait, c'était sa seconde épouse. Quand je suis arrivé à Dürmstrang, pour faire l'intérim avant la nomination du nouveau directeur, Krum était en plein divorce. J'ai revu Tatiana, et, une chose en entrainant une autre nous sommes devenus de vrais amis.

─ Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Pansy, suspendue à ses lèvres.

─ Krum s'est payé le meilleur avocat du pays. Malgré les accusations de violence conjugale, il s'en est sorti. Tatiana était dévastée. Elle a quitté le pays et s'est installée en Italie.

─ C'est ce qu'on appelle une véritable injustice, s'exclama Pansy furieuse. Alors l'argent lui a suffi à échapper à la prison ?

Drago hocha la tête.

─ Tatiana était issue d'un milieu modeste. Elle était prête à divorcer sans faire de vague, au début, mais les coups et autres violences se sont succédé, alors elle n'a pas voulu laisser passer ça.

─ Et elle a bien eu raison !

Pansy semblait folle de rage pour cette pauvre Tatiana qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cependant, en tant que femme, elle refusait catégoriquement d'accepter que la violence soit banalisée dans ce bas monde.

─ Je comprends mieux que tu ne l'aimes pas. Au début, je pensais que tu étais jaloux.

─ Jaloux ? répéta Drago.

─ Qu'Hermione le fréquente, qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Ce n'était pas Hermione en particulier, c'était de voir une femme avec ce goujat !

Son air entendu fit culpabiliser Drago. Bien sûr, il ne souhaitait à aucune femme de subir la moindre violence, mais il devait admettre que le sort d'Hermione le touchait plus encore que celui d'autres potentielles conquêtes de Viktor. Sans doute parce qu'il la connaissait depuis longtemps, et que depuis son retour à Poudlard, il avait apprécié passer du temps en sa compagnie.

─ Je vais en toucher deux mots à Hermione quand même, dit Pansy. Même si on sait toi et moi qu'elle a un excellent crochet du droit !

Drago ne put réprimer un sourire. Sa joue s'en souvenait encore.

* * *

_Ca y est ! On sait enfin pourquoi Drago déteste tant Viktor. Ce n'est pas personnel, il considère juste que ce mec est une plaie pour l'humanité. Et comment l'en blâmer ?_

_Vous aviez tous vu juste pour la guirlande électrique que Drago a su faire briller. Quant à savoir le comment du pourquoi, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à tout détailler, alors mettons cela sur le dos de la magie de noël !_

_Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que demain, le chapitre risque d'arriver bien plus tard que d'habitude, voire pas du tout … Je suis de déménagement, et impossible de savoir si j'aurai le temps d'écrire un chapitre. J'espère que oui ! Mais ce sont les aléas du direct ! Comme je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, impossible d'anticiper … J'espère vous retrouver demain tout de même, bonne soirée !_


	14. Mise au point

_Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir abandonné hier, mais je suis rentrée du déménagement à plus de 21h et j'étais tellement fatiguée que je n'ai pas eu le courage de prendre l'ordi et d'écrire ce chapitre. Pas d'inquiétude cependant, il y aura bien 24 chapitres, et cette fiction devrait donc s'achever le jour de noël, le 25 décembre._

_En tout cas, j'ai vu que le chapitre précédent vous avait beaucoup plus et j'en suis ravie. Vous avez été plus nombreux que jamais à lire et à commenter et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez. Merci d'être au rendez-vous tous les jours !_

_Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et l'anniversaire de Mathilda donc ! Bonne soirée et à demain._

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Mise au point.**

Viktor avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne prendre le thé sur le bateau. Elle l'avait évité durant plusieurs jours, mais elle devait admettre qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire l'autruche. Rien ne servait de faire comme si de rien n'était et de changer précipitamment de direction quand elle s'apprêtait à le croiser dans un couloir. Elle avait donc finalement accepté de venir boire une boisson chaude, avec pour objectif de ne pas en ressortir sans avoir mis les choses au clair. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que Viktor puisse s'imaginer quoi que ce fut entre eux, et se devait d'être ferme et claire sur ce point.

Quand elle arriva sur le pont du bateau, il l'attendait. Se tenant droit comme un capitaine, il s'empara de sa main qu'il garda dans la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans sa cabine. Le bâtiment naval de l'école de magie était à l'image de l'idée que s'en était faite Hermione. Les élèves et accompagnateurs vivaient dans des cabines de belle taille dont l'ameublement était taillé dans un bois clair et brillant. Celle de Viktor était vaste, et comportait plusieurs pièces. Une chambre bien sûr, mais aussi un salon et une grande salle à manger. C'était bien là la cabine d'un capitaine de navire.

─ Installe toi, je vais cherrrcher la théière, dit Viktor d'une voix aimable, tandis qu'il marchait en direction d'une petite cuisine.

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé moelleux aux tissus sombres, et jeta un bref regard autour d'elle. C'était une belle pièce, confortable, et accueillante. Loin de l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de Dürmstrang. Quand Viktor revint, il faisait avancer à l'aide de sa baguette un petit plateau d'argent sur lequel étaient posés des tasses, une théière et une assiette remplie de petits roulés à la cannelle.

─ C'est du thé noirrrr, j'espèrrrre que ça ira.

─ C'est mon préféré, sourit Hermione.

Elle avait décidé de se montrer aussi douce et aimanle que possible. Elle ne voulait pas peiner Viktor. Si elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Il demeurait quelqu'un pour qui elle avait de l'affection. Pour se donner du courage, elle s'empara d'un petit roulé et mordit dedans en silence. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû… la pâtisserie avait un goût infect.

─ Tu aimes ? demanda Viktor. Je les ai faits moi-même.

Devant le sentiment de fierté qui émanait de cette phrase, Hermione n'eut pas le cœur à lui dire la vérité. Elle se contenta d'avaler sans mâcher davantage, repensant aux nombreux biscuits, durs comme la pierre, que leur avait confectionné Hagrid de trop nombreuses fois. Elle avait de l'entraînement pour avaler les gâteaux au goût détestable sans faire la moindre grimace. Elle se contenta donc d'hocher la tête et de changer rapidement de sujet.

─ C'est très joli ici, dit-elle simplement avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

Elle se brûla la langue tant la boisson était chaude, mais cela eut le mérite de faire passer le goût de la cannelle qui lui restait encore en travers de la gorge.

─ Chaque cabine est décorrrée par celui qui l'habite, expliqua-t-il.

Malgré ses appréhension, l'après midi se déroula merveilleusement bien. Viktor savait se montrer charmant et drôle, et plus d'une fois il arracha un sourire sincère à Hermione qui commencer à croire qu'elle n'aurait finalement pas besoin de remettre les pendules à l'heure, concernant leur relation. Après tout, peut-être avait-il finalement compris. C'était sans compter la ténacité de Viktor qui attendit qu'elle eût terminé sa seconde tasse de thé pour aborder le sujet.

─ L'autrrre soirrrr, nous sommes parrrtis du mauvais pied, commença-t-il en s'asseyant tout près d'Hermione.

─ Oui justement, je…

─ J'ai comprrrris que je voulais aller trrrrop vite. Mais j'ai rrrrréalisé à quel point tu étais imporrrtante.

Il tenta de s'emparer de la main d'Hermione mais cette fois elle était prête. Elle la retira rapidement, reculant légèrement sur le canapé. Viktor était tellement proche qu'elle sentait son souffle le balayer le visage. Elle fut presque certaine de sentir une pointe d'amertume dans son haleine, quelque chose qu'elle n'arriva pas immédiatement à identifier.

─ Mais on peut prrrrendrre le temps.

─ Non, Viktor, tu te méprends sur mes sentiments. Je t'apprécie beaucoup…

─ Mais moi aussi…

─ En tant qu'ami, acheva-t-elle.

Ses mots eurent le mérite de faire taire Viktor qui semblait sur le point de se lancer dans une tirade interminable. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Son sourire s'effaça un instant, puis naquit à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

─ Pourrr l'instant, qui sait où cela pourrrrrrait nous mener ?

─ Moi, je le sais, répondit Hermione d'une voix douce. Ecoute, je ne veux pas te blesser, mais notre relation n'ira pas au-delà de la simple amitié, je croyais avoir été claire.

─ Alorrrs pourrrquoi m'avoirrr dit qu'il n'y avait perrrrsonne d'autrrre ?

─ Parce que c'est le cas.

De toute évidence, Viktor n'arrivait pas à concevoir que, toute célibataire qu'elle était, Hermione n'était pas intéressée. Cela acheva de la convaincre que son égo surdimensionné de joueur de Quidditch aurait de toute façon été de trop dans une quelconque relation amoureuse.

─ Ca ne veut pas pour autant dire que je suis intéressée.

Viktor se renfrogna. Son visage se ferma et son regard se durcit. Il ne bougea pas cependant, et alors qu'elle l'avait senti bienveillant jusqu'à présent, Hermione se trouva subitement mal à l'aise.

─ Notre relation me convient telle qu'elle est. Je n'ai pas le temps, ni l'envie d'avoir un homme dans ma vie.

Elle aurait pu préciser qu'elle ne voulait pas du lui, en particulier, mais c'aurait été vexant, et elle ne voulait pas le blesser davantage, le sentait prêt à imploser à tout moment. Elle se leva, et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

─ Je vais y aller, nous faisons une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de Mathilda. On se voit demain au petit déjeuner ?

Viktor se leva, et hocha brièvement la tête.

─ Je te rrracompagne.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur le pont. Là, Hermione se retourna pour le saluer. Il s'empara de sa main et la serrant fermement dans la sienne. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et alors qu'Hermione était sur le point de lui dire qu'il lui faisait mal, il la lâcha et lui adresse un petit sourire timide. Elle lui rendit son sourire, faiblement, et tourna les talons pour se réfugier dans la chaleur réconfortante du château. Décidément, ce Viktor était de plus en plus étrange. Elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir enfin mis les choses au clair.

**x.x.x**

La petite soirée organisée en l'honneur de Mathilda fut une réussite. Tous les invités avaient joué le jeu en ramenant un petit présent pour leur infirmière préférée, et ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, et même à danser quand Pansy alluma le poste de radio qui trônait sur son bureau. Hermione était arrivée en même temps que Merida, et s'était vue offert un verre d'hydromel dans la seconde qui avait suivi par une Pansy agitée.

─ Je t'ai vue sortir du bateau de Dürmstrang, dit-elle en montrant d'un signe de tête la fenêtre avec vue sur le lac.

─ Oui, j'ai pris le thé avec Viktor, répondit Hermione en buvant une gorgée d'hydromel.

─ Vraiment ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'il te mettait mal à l'aise, l'autre soir aux Trois Balais.

Hermione acquiesça.

─ En effet, mais j'ai profité qu'il m'ait invitée aujourd'hui pour mettre les choses au clair. Je crois qu'il a compris, ajouta-t-elle.

Pansy eut un soupir de soulagement. Voilà qu'une belle épine lui était enlevée du pied. Comme bien souvent, l'instinct d'Hermione avait pris les devants, et elle avait fait ce que Pansy était sur le point de lui conseiller de faire : prendre ses distances avec Viktor. Inutile de lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'un home violent, Hermione avait mis les choses au clair sans prendre connaissance de ces informations, ce qui voulait dire que Viktor n'avait pas – encore – usé de violence envers elle. Il n'y avait plus qu'a espérer qu'il ait vraiment compris.

─ Je ne trouve pas que ce soit un homme pour toi, de toute façon, lâcha Pansy pour enfoncer le clou.

─ C'est pourtant un bel homme.

─ Il l'est, répondit son amie, songeuse. Mais tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui en a dans la cervelle, d'intelligent, en plus d'avoir l'air d'un mannequin pour sous-vêtements coquins !

Hermione ne put retenir un rire, à l'instar de Pansy qui avala les deux dernières gorgées de son verre. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais entre deux éclats de rire, Hermione avait laissé filer ses yeux en direction de Drago qui était en grande conversation avec Mathilda. Comme si les mots « intelligent » et « mannequin » avait fait converger ses idées vers un seul homme…

Après que les bougies eurent été soufflées, et le gâteau au chocolat et à la framboise fut englouti, les invités commencèrent peu à peu à déserter la piste de danse. Il était plus d'une heure du matin, et nombre d'entre eux devaient se trouver devant leur classe moins de sept heures plus tard. Hermione avait terriblement chaud, elle avait bu un peu plus que d'habitude, et sentait l'alcool lui monter légèrement à la tête. Elle resta avec Neville et Drago pour aider Pansy à tout ranger, tandis que les invités regagnaient peu à peu leurs appartements.

Quand le salon de Pansy retrouva sa forme habituelle, tous les quatre s'avachirent sur le canapé. Hermione, coincée entre Neville et Drago ferma les yeux un bref instant, le temps de reposer ses paupières avant de retrouver son lit bien aimé. Elle se sentit sombrer peu à peu dans le sommeil, quand de grands coups résonnèrent contre la porte d'entrée, les faisant tous sursauter. Ce fut Drago qui fut le plus rapide. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, tandis que Pansy s'exclamait :

─ Ca, c'est Yule qui s'est aperçu qu'il a oublié son écharpe.

Elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la petite commode où se trouvait ladite écharpe. Au même moment, Drago ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Viktor, qui ne semblait pas dans son état naturel. Hermione se redressa sur le canapé et l'observa en se penchant très légèrement le côté pour voir derrière Drago. Viktor avait les yeux rouges, et il semblait avoir du mal à se tenir droit. Les effluves d'alcool qui émanaient de lui, lui rappelèrent son haleine amère, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. C'était l'odeur du wiskey Pur-Feu.

─ Herrrrmione est là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement plus rauque que d'habitude.

─ Oui, répondit Drago sans pour autant se décaler pour le faire entrer. Qu'est-ce tu lui veux, Krum ?

─ Juste lui parler.

─ Il est tard, tu lui parleras demain, nous allions justement nous coucher.

La voix calme et maîtrisée de Drago dénotait de cette, rauque et rapide de Viktor. Ce dernier fit un pas sur la gauche pour regarder au-dessus de l'épaule de Drago et son regard se posa sur Hermione qui s'était levée.

─ Vous coucher hein ? Tous les deux ?

Il tenta de passer le barrage du bras que Drago avait posé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

─ Je crrrroyais que tu n'avais perrrrsonne Herrrmione ?

Son ton accusateur acheva de convaincre Hermione d'intervenir. Elle s'approcha d'un pas ferme, et se plaça à côté de Drago qui ne semblait pas décidé à la laisser se mettre ainsi en avant. Il resta campé à côté d'elle, prêt à réagir à tout instant.

─ C'est le cas. J'ai été claire, Viktor. Tu n'es pas en état d'en discuter, rentre et…

Le poing de Viktor s'abattit sans prévenir sur l'encadrement en bois de la porte d'entrée, faisant voler en éclats des centaines de petites échardes. Hermione sursauta et recula instinctivement de quelques pas, tandis que Drago ne bronchait pas. Ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs, tandis que son corps, bandé comme un arc, continuait de faire obstruction à Viktor qui tentait par tous les moyens de pénétrer l'appartement.

─ Herrrrmione, sorrrtons et allons parrrrler, gronda-t-il.

Loin d'être une supplique, c'était un ordre qu'il lui donnait.

─ Rentre, Viktor, nous parlerons de tout cela demain, dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

Consciente de l'état d'ébriété dans lequel il se trouvait, elle s'approcha doucement et posa une main apaisante sur son torse. Ce contact eut le mérite de le surprendre. Drago, de son côté, n'appréciait pas ce rapprochement physique et craignait qu'à tout moment, la main de Viktor s'abatte cette fois-ci sur Hermione. Sans y prêter attention, il encercla le poigné d'Hermione de sa main, prêt à la tirer en arrière si la situation devenait trop critique.

Plongé dans le regard d'Hermione, Viktor ne semblait plus voir le reste du monde. Se contenta de poser un bref instant sa main sur celle d'Hermione, toujours sur son cœur, et d'acquiescer.

─ Demain, alorrrrs, souffla-t-il.

Puis il tourna les talons et longea le couloir de sa démarche chancelante. Quand il eut tourné à l'angle de celui-ci, Hermione, recula d'un pas et se sentit vaciller. Elle se sentait tremblante, et elle était blanche comme la mort. De toute évidence, cette altercation lui avait fait plus peur que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu le laisser entrevoir.

* * *

_Et bien, ce Viktor ne semble pas lâcher l'affaire ! C'est marrant parce que je n'étais pas du tout partie là-dessus au début, j'avais prévu de vous faire détester Eurydice, mais finalement, je jette mon dévolu sur Viktor Krum haha. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est un personnage que j'apprécie habituellement. En tout cas ici, il est détestable. Et Hermione réalise peu à peu qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il veut bien faire croire._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! vous devinez que ce petit épisode risque d'être propice au rapprochement dramionesque haha ! Plus que 10 chapitres avant la fin de la fiction, mon petit doigt me dire que ça va filer à toute allure ! A demain pour la suite._


	15. Déménagement

_Chapitre 15, en avant Guingan ! J'ai été ravie de vous retrouver hier, un petit jour sans vous, et me voilà perdue haha !_

_Pour répondre à une remarque qui a été commentée plusieurs fois, je suis consciente qu'un homme violent n'est pas forcément ce à quoi on s'attend dans une fiction de Noël, mais pour vous dire vrai, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça au début. Finalement, les choses se sont enchaînées comme ça, c'est Viktor qui trinque. C'est aussi ça, les aléas d'une fiction quotidienne. Tout n'est pas parfait !_

_Je pense que l'année prochaine, j'essaierai quelque chose de plus tranquille, plus doux, mais pour cette année, maintenant que je suis sur cette lancée, je ne vais pas m'arrêter haha !_

_J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Déménagement.**

Quand Hermione se retourna elle fut surprise de trouver Neville, devant Pansy, baguette à la main. Il avait l'air tendu, le visage complètement fermé, son sourire habituel avait déserté ses lèvres pinces et étroitement serrées. Drago referma la porte derrière eux quand il se fut assuré que Krum était bien parti, et regarda autour de lui d'un air furieux.

─ Est-ce qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'il est hors de question qu'Hermione parle avec Viktor demain ?

─ Quoi ? Mais enfin… commença Hermione.

─ On vote !

Avant même qu'Hermione ait le temps de s'opposer à un quelconque vote, les trois autres levaient déjà une main. Devant l'air mi-amusé, mi-furieux d'Hermione, Neville s'approcha doucement et lui offrit son sourire le plus chaleureux.

─ Sérieusement, Hermione, je n'aurai pas l'esprit tranquille si je te sais seule avec lui.

─ Neville a raison, renchérit Pansy. Tu as vu dans quel état il s'est mis pour … quoi ? Vous n'êtes même pas ensemble. Ce n'est pas un baiser échangé en quatrième année qui fait de toi la femme de sa vie.

─ Comment ça un baiser ? demandèrent d'une même voix Neville et Drago.

Le premier avait l'air curieux et presque surexcité d'une telle révélation. Le seconde, qui était bien plus maître de lui-même, se contenta d'afficher une moue dégoutée et d'hausser un seul sourcil. Hermione regarda Pansy avec mauvaise humeur. Celle-ci, réalisant que les confidences de son amie auraient été bien mieux gardées par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même, se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire contrit et de murmurer :

─ Oups … ma langue a fourché.

Fort heureusement, personne ne s'attarda sur ce détail. Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, ce fut Drago qui changea de sujet. Enfin, qui dirigea la conversation vers autre chose que ce fichu baiser – dont Hermione ne se souvenait même plus la saveur.

─ Pour l'instant, il n'a encore rien fait de répréhensible. Mais ne tentons pas le diable. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne regagnes pas tes appartements tant que Krum est en Grande-Bretagne.

─ Tu n'as qu'à dormir dans mes appartements, proposa spontanément Neville.

Le regard que Pansy lui jeta en disait long sur leur relation. De toute évidence, cela n'arrangeait pas du tout Pansy de savoir qu'une autre femme dormirait dans le même appartement que Neville. Non pas qu'elle eut des doutes sur sa fidélité, mais cela signifiait qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui rendre visite à l'improviste. Hermione intercepta les œillades qu'ils se lançaient, à l'instar de Drago qui s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

─ J'ai deux chambres, dit-il simplement. Tu peux en prendre une.

─ Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit Hermione. Je sais parfaitement me défendre.

La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux mettait quiconque au défi de la contredire. Personne ne s'y risqua.

─ C'est plutôt pour Krum qu'on a peur, répliqua Pansy avec un sourire en coin.

─ Hermione, c'est l'histoire de quelques semaines. Ca me rassurerait…

C'était là la meilleure solution, à leurs yeux tout du moins, puisque les appartements de Drago étaient les plus grands et les seuls à contenir deux chambres. Ceux de Pansy et Neville n'en ayant qu'une seule, Hermione aurait dû dormir sur le canapé. Elle n'était pas du genre difficile, mais elle devait admettre que la perspective d'un vrai lit, et d'une chambre rien que pour elle l'attirait bien plus que le salon d'un de ses deux amis. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Hermione battit en retraite. Elle se contente d'acquiescer.

─ Bien, allons chercher des affaires à toi, proposa Pansy. On te retrouve chez toi, Drago.

Pansy entraîna Hermione à l'extérieur de ses appartements, et les deux jeunes femmes arpentèrent les couloirs jusqu'à rejoindre ceux d'Hermione. Enfin seules, Pansy en profita pour expliquer à Hermione tout ce que Drago lui avait dit à propos de Viktor et de son ex-épouse. Hermione resta perplexe, elle n'aurait pas imaginé de tels extrêmes… En tout cas pas de la part du Viktor Krum qu'elle pensait avoir connu autrefois.

─ Et qu'est devenue Tatiana ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

─ Exilée en Italie d'après Drago. Loin de ce barbare de bulgare en tout cas. Alors il faut que tu sois très prudente.

─ Je le serais Pans'.

─ Je suis rassurée de savoir que Drago dormira avec toi.

Devant le regard interloqué d'Hermione, Pansy se reprit immédiatement.

─ Dans la chambre à côté, dans le même appartement.

**x.x.x**

Il était beaucoup trop tard quand Hermione eut achevé d'installer ses quelques affaires dans la chambre que lui avait attribué Drago. Pansy et Neville étaient partis se coucher dans leurs appartements respectifs – du moins c'était ce qu'ils avaient dit – et Hermione s'était retrouvée seule avec Drago. Si elle avait cru, au début, que ce serait gênant, Drago se comporta avec elle de façon si naturelle qu'elle fut vite mise à l'aise.

─ Merci, finit-elle par dire. De m'accueillir chez toi.

─ Techniquement, ce sont les appartements de Minerva, alors je pense qu'elle n'y verrait aucun inconvénient.

─ En tant que directeur actuel, nous sommes chez toi.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin indéfinissable qui eut le mérite d'en arracher un à Hermione aussi. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, puis, sentant son regard d'acier la consumer peu à peu, elle fit quelques pas en direction de sa chambre et se retourna pour murmurer :

─ Bonne nuit Drago.

─ Bonne nuit, répondit l'intéressé avec une dernière œillade avant de se détourner et de rejoindre ses propres quartiers.

La nuit fut courte et terriblement agitée pour Hermione. Elle ne dormit que quatre petites heures, et sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal. Ce n'était pas l'alcool consommé, mais plutôt le manque de sommeil et la colère qu'elle nourrissait envers Viktor. Elle peina à s'extirper de son lit, s'habilla sans grand enthousiasme et rejoignit la salle de bain pour s'y brosser les dents. Sans vraiment prêter attention aux bruits tout autour d'elle, elle entra plus brutalement que prévu dans la petite pièce d'eau, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago, de la mousse plein les cheveux, sous sa douche et complètement nu.

─ Bon sang, Granger ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant subitement, préférant de toute évidence lui montrer son derrière que ses parties les plus intimes. On ne t'a jamais dit de frapper ?

Hermione rouge de honte, reculer de deux pas et ferma précipitamment la salle de bain. A chaque fois qu'elle clignait des paupières, elle pouvait voir le corps musculeux et nu de Drago imprimé sur sa rétine avec bien plus de détails qu'elle ne pensait pouvoir en revenir. Par moment, elle regrettait sa mémoire photographique. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago sortit de la salle de bain, habillé comme à son habitude d'une robe d'un vert émeraude magnifique.

─ Je suis désolée, répondit Hermione sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas fait attention au bruit de l'eau, j'étais encore endormie et puis … Enfin, pourquoi tu n'as pas fermé à clé ?

Elle avait ajouté cela avec un air accusateur, et avait relevé les yeux pour le darder du regard.

─ Quelle mauvaise foi ! dit Drago. Tu aurais pu frapper dans le doute ! Je ne ferme jamais à clé parce que je suis habituellement seul ! Tu vas finir pas me reprocher de prendre ma douche, nu ?

Devant son air exaspéré et ses cheveux dégoulinants en bataille, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Il n'avait pas tort. C'était elle qui n'avait pas fait attention, et voilà qu'elle lui remettait la faute dessus. Orgueilleuse, mais bonne perdante, elle se contenta de répliquer d'un ton faussement hautain :

─ Exactement, la prochaine fois, j'aimerai que tu portes des sous-vêtements quand tu te douches.

Drago ne s'attendait tellement pas à une telle réponse, qu'il éclata d'un grand rire rauque et inattendu. Hermione, surprise, le regard s'esclaffer et rire aux larmes. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire aussi franchement, et elle dut admettre que ce son était doux à ses oreilles. C'était agréable de le voir ainsi lâcher prise, lui qui semblait maîtriser la situation à tout instant. Sa bonne humeur finit par la gagner, et quand ils quittèrent tous deux les appartements directoriaux pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, un large sourire entravait encore leur visage fatigué.

**x.x.x**

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, tous les autres enseignants étaient installés. Drago fut soulager de ne pas voir Viktor qui devait sans doute décuver sur son maudit bateau. Tous deux s'installèrent côte à côte, tandis que Neville et Pansy, un peu plus loin leur lançaient des regards alarmés. Hermione, encore dans sa bulle de coton ensommeillé, ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il clochait. Drago, plus alerte, posa son regard acier sur le parchemin que Pansy tenait entre ses mains. C'était un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, Drago se pencha sur la table et lu le petit article signé par cette vermine de Rita Skeeter.

_« Si lors de notre dernière visite à Poudlard, tous s'accordaient à dire que cette correspondance était l'idée du siècle, il semblerait que les violons ne soient plus aussi bien accordés du côté des professeurs et des accompagnateurs étrangers. En effet, la bonne humeur n'est plus de mise, quand on sait que de nombreux témoins ont aperçu pas plus tard qu'hier soir, le célèbre Viktor Krum déambuler dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine. Plusieurs élèves nous assurent que le joueur de Quidditch avait passé son après-midi avec la non moins célèbre Hermione Granger, dans ses quartiers privés (ndlr sur le bateau de Dürmstrang), et qu'ils s'étaient quittés en début de soirée sans embuche. Pourtant, au beau milieu de la nuit, Krum s'est vu sortir manu militari des appartements d'une des enseignantes de Poudlard par personne d'autre que le Directeur en personne, Drago Malefoy. La conversation houleuse a bien failli virer au drame quand Hermione Granger s'est réfugiée derrière les muscles de son directeur plutôt que de son ami d'enfance – rappelons en effet que Krum et Granger se connaissent depuis le tournois des trois sorciers. Si l'histoire ne s'arrêtait que là, j'ose espérer que mes lecteurs me hueraient. Car le plus juteux reste à venir… Ce n'est pas ses appartements que la professeur de Défense Contre les forces du Mal à rejoint, hier soir, mais bien ceux de Drag Malefoy, qui s'est assuré de fermer derrière lui à double tour. Nous sommes tous bien curieux de savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer derrière ces murs… Gageons que les tensions entre Malefoy et Granger ne sont plus à la une, et que désormais une toute autre relation – plus charnelle – est en train de se former entre les deux ennemis de toujours… »_

─ Manu militari, gronda Drago, furieux d'une telle déformation.

Il ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

─ Je rêve, s'exclama Hermione en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Drago. Mais comment …

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle savait comment. Métamorphosée en scarabée, Skeeter avait dû trouver un moyen de se faufiler dans les appartements de Pansy et d'assister à la petite soirée organisée en l'honneur de Mathilda. Elle avait eu le nez creux, car en restant jusqu'à la toute fin, elle avait assisté avec délectation au spectacle que lui avaient offert Viktor, Hermione et Drago.

A côté d'elle, Drago était de marbre. Conscient des regards tournés vers lui, il se contenta de replier le journal d'un air expert, de le poser aussi loin que possible de lui-même, et de se servir un café. Quand il fut certain que les yeux s'étaient détournés de lui, il se tourna lentement vers Pansy et murmura derrière sa tasse :

─ Trouve moi cette sale harpie.

Pansy acquiesça discrètement, tandis qu'Hermione qui n'avait pas entendu Drago, lui demandait entre ses dents :

─ Tu ne vas pas laisser passer ça ?

─ Bien sûr que non, pour qui tu me prends ? Moi aussi je suis bafoué dans cet article à la con.

* * *

_Bon, il s'en passe des choses ici ! Hermione déménage le temps de quelques semaines chez Drago, en tout bien tout honneur – pour l'instant ! C'est l'occasion pour se payer un fou rire et commencer à se lancer des petites piques sympathiques. On est en plein cœur du flirt et du jeu de séduction !_

_Sinon c'est le grand retour des articles de Rita, qui n'a pas perdu une miette du spectacle et fait déjà des gorges chaudes avec l'installation d'Hermione chez Drago. Ah, celle-là, on peut compter sur elle pour mettre le bazar partout où elle passe. Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? J'espère que ça vous à plu ! A demain pour la suite._


	16. Le sapin manquant

_16__ème__ chapitre ! On est déjà mardi, et dans une semaine exactement, nous célèbrerons le réveillon de noël (enfin pour ceux qui fêtent noël bien sûr !)._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté hier, nous avons passé la barre des 10 000 vues, et c'est vraiment super ! je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre fidélité !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Le sapin manquant**  
La cohabitation avec Drago se passa mieux qu'Hermione ne pouvait l'espérer. En réalité, ils ne se croisaient que rarement, Drago partant tôt le matin et ne rentrant qu'à une heure avancée dans la soirée. Hermione investissait les lieux tous les soirs. S'installant sur le canapé devant la cheminée, elle étalait ses livres et les parchemins à corriger, et passer de longues heures dans le silence, se délectant du crépitement des flammes dans l'âtre et de la chaleur ambiante. C'était la fin de la seconde semaine de décembre, et malgré tous ses efforts pour rester éveillée, Hermione se mit à piquer du nez au bout du second parchemin qu'elle avait commencé à corriger. S'autorisant quelques secondes de répit, elle ferma les paupières, et posa doucement sa tête contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel elle se trouvait. Ce n'était l'histoire que de quelques secondes, quelques minutes tout au plus, pour reprendre des forces et corriger les vingt-quatre autres parchemins qui l'attendaient sagement sur la table basse.

Ce soir-là, Drago rentra plus tard encore que d'habitude. Il avait dû gérer des parents inquiets qui ne comprenaient pas que l'école ne soit pas mieux gardée. Il leur avait expliquer une heure durant que non, une escouade d'aurors ne pouvaient pas patrouiller en permanence dans l'école, et que non, les détraqueurs n'étaient pas non plus une bonne idée. Quand il avait quitté le bureau directorial, il était plus de minuit, et les couloirs étaient déserts. Du moins l'étaient-ils jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Eurydice, parée de sa plus belle robe, attendant sagement devant la porte de ses appartements. Quand elle le vit arriver, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire radieux.

─ Je ne vous attendais plus, Drago, dit-elle en souriant.

─ De toute évidence si, vous m'attendiez, répliqua l'intéressé d'une voix lasse.

Il n'arrivait pas à faire semblant d'être heureux de la voir. Il était épuisé, et même si la jeune femme était de charmante compagnie, c'était une pie bavarde qui lui faisait toujours la conversation de trop longues minutes – quand ça ne se transformait pas en heures.

─ Nous n'avons guère eu le temps de discuter, cette semaine, je souhaitais vous proposer un petit rafraîchissement dans mon carrosse. Comme c'est vendredi soir, vous êtes officiellement de repos.

─ Je ne suis jamais de repos, grogna Drago. A vrai dire, j'espérai rentrer chez moi.

─ Oh, ce n'est pas un souci si vous préférez faire ça chez vous ! minauda Eurydice en battant des paupières.

Elle était magnifique, songea Drago. Ses beaux yeux bleus brillaient de malice, tandis que ses lèvres rouges et charnues semblaient lui crier « embrasse-moi ». Pourtant, Drago n'en fit rien. Au lieu de le faire frissonner, les sous-entendus lascifs qu'elle lâchait eurent l'effet d'une douche froide. « Faire ça chez vous »… Faire quoi au juste ? Drago se demandait s'ils parlaient toujours d'une conversation autour d'un verre. Préférant jouer la carte de la sincérité, il lui adressa un petit sourire navré.

─ J'accueille actuellement l'une des enseignantes sous mon toit, et ce ne serait pas galant de vous inviter à rentrer alors qu'elle est là.

Voyant qu'elle était sur le point de rappeler qu'ils pouvaient toujours aller dans son carrosser, Drago enchaîna :

─ J'ai eu une longue semaine, et je ne serais pas de bonne compagnie. Le manque de sommeil peut me rendre grincheux et désagréable.

Malgré tout, il lui adressa un sourire séducteur, espérant ne pas la vexer. Après tout, il n'était pas à l'abri d'avoir un jour envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Inutile de se la mettre à dos.

─ Mais ce n'est que partie remise, assura-t-il.

Devant son sourire charmeur, et sa promesse de remettre ça à une autre fois, Eurydice capitula et lui rendit son sourire. Ses dents blanches, parfaitement alignées, avaient quelque chose de faux. S'emparant de sa main, il y déposa un baiser chaste et poli, avant de la regarder un bref instant tourner les talons et rejoindre ses quartiers. Soupirant de soulagement, Drago entra dans ses appartements en se promettant de dormir au moins dix heures cette nuit là – ce qui serait sûrement la somme des cinq nuits précédentes.

C'était sans compte Hermione qui dormait sur le canapé. A ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, Drago comprit qu'elle était là depuis un bon moment. Il eut un petit sourire en coin en voyant les parchemins qui attendaient d'être corrigés, et la plume qui reposait sur ses genoux. Elle avait sombré sans s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'il se contentait habituellement de jeter une couverture sur elle afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid et de rejoindre sa chambre, Drago se décida ce soir là à lui assurer une nuit confortable. S'approchant à pas de loup, il glissa une main dans son dos et une autre sous ses genoux pour la porter tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa chambre.

Hermione n'eut pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit, souleva les couvertures et l'y installa confortablement. Elle s'agita quelque peu, et ouvrit des yeux encore endormis. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant, et se posèrent sur Drago, toujours penchée au-dessus d'elle en train de la border. Se redressant sur ses coudes, elle approcha son visage tout proche du sien, et Drago sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentit le souffle doux et chaud lui caresser le visage, tandis que les yeux mordorés d'Hermione le fixaient d'un air étrange. Sans qu'il ne s'y attendre, il sentit alors les lèvres d'Hermione se poser furtivement sur sa joue et y déposer un baiser inattendu. Quand elle s'éloigna pour mieux se rendormir, il semblait que la peau de Drago brûlait à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé.

C'était doux et curieux à la fois, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de porter ses doigts sur sa joue, l'air songeur. Regardant une dernière fois Hermione qui semblait avoir définitivement rejoint les bras de Morphée, il ne put qu'admettre qu'il la trouvait belle, dans ce naturel déconcertant qu'était le sommeil. Loin de la beauté surnaturelle d'Eurydice, loin aussi, du charme piquant de Pansy. Elle était belle à sa façon, et d'une façon si candide que Drago n'eut pas le cœur à nier qu'elle était, en cet instant, tout à fait à son goût.

**x.x.x**

─ Comment avancent les préparatifs du bal ? demanda Drago d'une voix distraite en buvant son café.

─ Je suis contente que tu le demande, dit Pansy. Rien ne va.

L'air mélodramatique qu'elle affichait eu le mérite de sortir Drago de sa torpeur, et d'attirer le regard d'Hermione et Neville qui n'étaient pas très loin.

─ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

─ Vous savez que chaque année, nous décorons la Grande Salle avec douze sapins.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent. En effet, c'était une tradition à Poudlard qui perdurait depuis que la première pierre de l'école avait été posée.

─ Et bien figurez vous qu'il en manque un. Nous n'avons que onze sapins, que j'avais prévu de décorer ce week end à l'aide des préfets.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Pans', dit Neville en levant les yeux au ciel. La forêt en est pleine, tu n'as qu'à en choisir un, ce sera ton douzième sapin.

─ J'en étais sûre, gronda Pansy. Je croyais que tu étais un vrai botaniste, et que tu me comprendrais toi. Nous avons onze sapin épicéa, tout droit arrivés d'Irlande.

─ Et ? demanda Drago intrigué.

─ La forêt interdite ne contient que des sapins de Douglas, répondit Hermione. Ils n'iront pas ensemble.

─ Exactement ! s'écria Pansy. Merci Hermione, toi au moins, tu partages mon goût pour l'esthétisme.

─ Mais alors où est passé ce douzième sapin ? Si tu l'as commandé avec les autres … interrogea Neville.

L'air mystérieux que Pansy affichait lui donnait un petit air de Sherlock Holmes qui lui allait bien. Ce n'était cependant pas une enquête digne du fameux détective, et Pansy, aux yeux d'Hermione, faisait tout une histoire de peu de chose. Cependant, elle ne s'aventura pas à le lui dire, estimant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour se prendre la tornade Pansy en pleine tête.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Neville sans sembler réellement inquiet.

─ On annule tout, lâcha Pansy en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Hermione, Drago et Neville se regardèrent avant d'étouffer un petit rire. Neville, charmeur, enroula son bras autour des épaules de Pansy, et la serra contre lui un bref instant.

─ Enfin, Pansy, on n'annule pas Noël !

─ Onze sapins, Neville, tu ne te rends pas compte !

─ Personnellement, je ne m'amuse pas à les compter, répliqua Drago.

─ Personne ne s'en rendra compte, c'est sûr, la rassura Hermione.

Pansy, furieuse, se leva d'un bond. Débout, devant les autres, son petit nez en l'air, d'un air dédaigneux, leur jeta un regard glacial.

─ Moi, je le saurais.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la table des professeurs et la Grande Salle. Interloqués, Drago et Hermione continuèrent de fixer l'endroit où elle venait de disparaitre. C'était bien Pansy, ça, songea Drago. Impétueuse, inflexible, intraitable. C'était ce qui faisait d'elle une personne entière, mais aussi parfois difficile à contenir. A côté d'eux, Neville avait l'air pensif, et un petit sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. De toute évidence, s'il y en avait un qui était complètement sous le charme de cette impératrice capricieuse, c'était bien le professeur de botanique.

─ Cette fille est folle, finit par dire Drago en se resservant une tasse de café.

Personne ne le contredit.

**x.x.x**

Drago s'était attardé avec Neville et Kazuhiro à la table du petit déjeuner. C'était aussi bien pour ça, le samedi matin. Il n'y avait pas besoin de se dépêcher, de courir à droite et à gauche. Plongés dans une conversation passionnante sur l'utilisation du bois de cerisier pour les baguettes magiques des sorciers japonais, ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte que la table s'était peu à peu vidée.

Quand il regagne ses appartements, où il était presque sûr de trouver Hermione en train de corriger ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de corriger la veille, il fut surpris d'entendre de la musique s'échapper par la porte. C'était du jazz de noël. Curieux, il tourna doucement la poignée de la porte d'entrée, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Hermione avait mis en route le vieux tourne-disque magique qui prenait la poussière sur le buffet de l'entrée, et était occupée à décorer un sapin qui était familier à Drago. Il reconnait immédiatement les boules et les décorations, c'était le sapin d'Hermione, qu'ils avaient décoré la semaine précédente, et qu'elle avait de toute évidence rapatrié dans son salon. Elle était de dos, et se déhanchait sur la musique avec un rythme gracieux qu'il ne lui aurait pas imaginé. Il l'entendait fredonner en même temps que le chanteur, enchaînant les petits pas de danse comme si elle se savait seule au monde.

Drago la regarda de longues secondes, mais fut bientôt pris sur le fait. En effet, démarrant un tour sur elle-même, faisant tournoyer ses boucles brunes autour d'elle, Hermione ne tarda pas à se rendre compte de sa présence. Il pensait qu'elle se sentirait gênée, pourtant, si elle ralentit la mesure, elle n'arrêta pas pour autant de passer d'un pied à l'autre en respectant le rythme. Lui adressant un sourire adorable, elle s'approcha et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

─ C'est ma chanson de noël préférée, dit-elle. Vous dansez, Drago Malefoy ?

Et il dansa. D'abord maladroitement, puis, au fur et à mesure qu'elle impulsait la cadence, ses pieds semblèrent trouver peu à peu leur place. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, il se retrouva au milieu de son salon, à faire tourner Hermione du bout des doigts, ses rires ponctuant de temps à autres la trompette délicate du jazzman. Il ne sut combien de temps ils dansèrent, mais cela lui parut une éternité délicieuse. Il aurait aimé que ça dure plus encore, quand soudain les dernières notes se mirent à retentir. Il la vit tourner sur elle-même une dernière fois, plus vite que jamais, et elle perdit l'équilibre avant de s'écraser sur son torse en riant. Tout échevelée, les yeux brillants de rire, elle recula d'un pas et salua Drago comme une comédienne aurait salué son publique.

─ Merci, sourit-elle.

─ Je suis un piètre danseur, grogna Drago.

─ Tu danses déjà mieux que mon père ! D'habitude, c'est avec lui que je partage cette danse sur cette chanson. Tu as été bien meilleur cavalier.

─ Tout le plaisir était pour moi, alors.

─ La prochaine fois, on essaiera les claquettes ! dit Hermione avec enthousiasme.

Et Drago d'espérer qu'il y aurait bel et bien une prochaine fois. Car plus le temps avançait, et plus les moments passés seul avec Hermione le mettaient de bonne humeur. C'était arrivé un peu par hasard, et sans doute n'aurait-il pas parié dessus. Pourtant, à présent que cela arrivait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que cela se produise, encore et encore.

* * *

_Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. C'était quand même so dramione, non ? Pansy fait tout une histoire de rien du tout, mais c'est Pansy, alors on lui pardonne. Eurydice tente, mais elle n'est pas aussi lourde que prévu, je finis par bien l'aimer celle-là haha. Et on termine sur une petite danse entre nos deux tourtereaux. C'était la petite bulle de noël ! Bonne soirée à tous et à demain._


	17. Menaces et douceurs

_Je pose tout juste le point final de ce chapitre, et c'est déjà l'heure de le poster ! Habituellement j'essaie de l'écrire plus tôt dans la journée, pour le poster tranquillement le soir, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai été ensevelie par ma to-do liste qui s'agrandissait de minute en minute haha. Je suis la seule à en faire ? J'éprouve une satisfaction non négligeable quand je me rends compte que j'ai fait tous les points que j'avais noté dedans !_

_Bon, assez parlé de moi, voici le 17__ème__ chapitre ! On retrouve Pansy et Neville, qui forment une fine équipe, mais aussi Drago et Hermione qui se retrouvent face à une situation un peu bizarre. Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ils me comblent ! N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page fb Brunhild Ana Writings, si le cœur vous en dit._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Menaces et douceurs.**

Pansy avait trop de choses à penser. Trop de soucis s'accumulaient dans son esprit déjà débordé, pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à trouver le repos tant que toutes les tâches qu'on lui avait confiées n'auraient pas été réalisé correctement. D'abord, il y avait cette histoire de sapin manquant, qui la contrariait plus que de raison. Il y avait ses cours aussi, qu'elle préparait avec minutie, qui lui prenaient beaucoup de temps. Il y avait son histoire avec Neville, les nuits de folie qu'ils partageaient à l'insu de tous. Et bien sûr, il y avait cette tâche toute particulière que lui avait confiée Drago. Une tâche spéciale qui demandait de la finesse et de discrétion, Pansy en était consciente. Elle s'était armée de patience, et avait mis Neville dans la confidence. Qui d'autre que son professeur de botanique favori pour l'aider dans une telle besogne.

─ Tu es sûre qu'elle viendra ? demanda Neville en avalant une gorge de whiskey.

─ Plutôt deux fois qu'une, répondit Pansy. Elle ne peut pas résister à un ragot croustillant.

Les deux enseignants se trouvaient dans le bar malfamé de la Tête de Sanglier. L'enseigne, initialement créée par Abelforth Dumbledore, avait été reprise à sa retraite par un autre sorcier tout aussi agréable qui répondait au nom de M. Malcolm. Personne ne connaissait son prénom, ni d'où il venait, mais son hydromel était réputé pour être le meilleur du pays. Même Madame Rosmerta lui en achetait de pleines caisses. L'endroit était toujours aussi sale, poussiéreux, et une odeur particulièrement désagréable forçait Pansy à froncer le nez, dans une moue dégoûtée.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

─ J'ai envoyé une lettre anonyme, affirmant que j'avais des informations juteuses à propos de la relation qu'entretenir Drago avec l'une de ses enseignantes.

Pansy avait l'air songeuse. Elle n'avait pas mis grand-chose dans cette lettre, juste assez de quoi appâter Skeeter qui, elle le savait, ne résisterait pas à l'appel du potin qui ferait les gros titres de la presse à scandale. Faisant tourner un doigt distrait sur le rebord de son verre, Pansy resta silencieuse de longues secondes. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais elle réfléchissait à Drago, et à Hermione. Son flair ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, et elle voyait bien que quelque chose de tramait entre ces deux-là. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en ressortirait, ni même si quelque chose se passerait vraiment, mais il existait une sorte de courant électrique entre ses deux amis, une tension presque palpable qui n'avait plus rien de la haine qu'ils avaient pu se vouer un jour.

─ Tu as parlé de nous, à Drago ? demanda finalement Neville.

Sa question tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Pansy ne s'y était pas attendue. Bien sûr, elle savait que si cela continuait aussi bien entre eux, la question viendrait à se poser. Mais elle ne trouvait pas que ce soit réellement le moment, ni l'endroit pour parler de ce genre de chose. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

─ Est-ce qu'il y a un 'nous' ?

Neville avait l'air sérieux, et le silence de Pansy semblait le mettre mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs, il était à deux doigts de changer de sujet quand elle se décida à répondre dans un murmure :

─ Non, je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

─ Tu as honte ?

Les grands yeux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent davantage.

─ Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle brusquement. Honte de quoi ?

─ De moi ?

Neville avait parlé d'une voix calme et paisible. Il n'y avait pas de pitié, ou de tristesse dans sa voix. Il voulait juste savoir. Et c'était ce que Pansy aimait par-dessus tout, chez Neville. Il ne la faisait jamais culpabiliser, il ne lui demandait jamais rien qu'elle n'eut envie de faire, ou qu'elle ne put faire. Il était respectueux, sans pour autant répondre à toutes ses exigences… Et merlin qu'elle en avait, des exigences.

─ Que je brûle en enfer, si j'ai honte de toi, répliqua sobrement Pansy.

─ Est-ce qu'on va se cacher encore longtemps ?

Pansy n'eut pas besoin de répondre, car déjà, la porte du bar s'ouvrait sur une Rita Skeeter aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux joues rosies par le vent. Son regard clair balaya la pièce, tandis que Pansy levait une main pour attirer son attention. Skeeter ne mit pas longtemps à additionner deux et deux. En s'approchant de la table occupée par Pansy et Neville, elle venait de comprendre qu'elle s'est fait berner. Son sourire emblématique avait déserté son visage pour le plus grand bonheur de Pansy.

─ J'aurai dû m'en douter, grogna Skeeter en dardant ses yeux pâles dans ceux, satisfaits de Pansy.

─ Au début, je pensais que c'était trop gros pour que ça marche, mais je me suis souvenue que les commérages sont pour vous une véritable drogue. Mais prenez place, je vous en prie.

─ Non, merci, je suis pressée.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de repartir d'où elle était venue, Neville, qui s'était levé pour l'accueillir, posa deux mains puissantes sur ses épaules, et la poussa doucement vers la chaise laissée vide en face de Pansy.

─ Nous devons insister, dit-il avec un sourire doux. Ca ne durera pas que quelques minutes.

Mal à l'aise, Skeeter se contenta d'acquiescer et de s'asseoir. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre constance, mais quand ce fut le cas, elle leva la tête d'un air décidé et reprit la parole d'une voix plus assurée.

─ Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, mais l'intimidation n'a jamais fonctionné pour moi.

─ C'est parce que vous n'avez jamais eu à faire à moi, répliqua Pansy. Alors je vais être très claire. Nous en avons plus qu'assez de vos torchons d'articles. Il y a autant de choses vraies dedans qu'il y a de cervelle dans la tête d'un veracrasse. Et nous avons été patients.

─ Mes lecteurs sont pourtant ravis de mes articles, fanfaronna Skeeter.

─ Les plus stupides d'entre eux, peut-être. Alors soyons bien clairs. Des sortilèges vont être jetés sur Poudlard pour empêcher toutes transformations illégales d'animagi dans l'enceinte de l'école. De plus, dorénavant, vos articles devront être validés par le directeur avant d'être publiés, sans quoi vos équipes et vous-mêmes ne seront plus les bienvenues à l'école.

─ Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider, ma jolie.

─ Il se trouve que si.

Pansy sortit de son sac une enveloppe estampillée du sacro-saint tampon ministériel.

─ J'ai là un courrier du Ministre de la Magie qui est en accord avec les mesures qui sont sur le point d'être mise en place à l'école. Jusqu'à présent, Hermione Granger a conservé votre petit secret de scarabée répugnant. Je ne serais pas aussi avisée, et beaucoup moins patiente. Si un seul autre article mensonger venait à paraître dans la Gazette, je me ferais un plaisir d'envoyer ce courrier au département de la justice magique. Vous êtes trop souvent tomber sur des gens bien. Comme vous vous en doutez, je n'en fais pas partie.

**x.x.x**

─ Versailles, grogna Hermione en feuilletant un magazine, assis sur le canapé de Drago. C'est du Pansy tout cracher ça.

Elle était à la recherche d'un costume qui tiendrait la route. Elle ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop extravagant, mais quelque chose qui la démarque tout de même, quel chose qui retienne l'attention. Pas trop de dentelle, pas trop de tulle. Tout ce qu'elle voyait dans ce catalogue était aux antipodes de ce qu'elle voulait. De plus, elle n'était pas certaine qu'à cette époque, les fermetures éclaires existaient déjà.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes, Granger ? demanda Drago qui était assis sur le fauteuil près du feu et lisait d'un air concentré la revue de métamorphose du mois.

Il avait levé ses yeux gris de son propre journal, et regardait à présent Hermione d'un air mi-curieux, mi-amusé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait Hermione parler toute seule. C'était d'ailleurs l'une de ses spécialités, et il aimait lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucune personne saine d'esprit qui faisait ça. Ce à quoi elle répondait qu'Albus Dumbledore était réputé pour ne pas être sain d'esprit, et qu'elle aurait volontiers donné l'un de ses bras pour avoir le quart de son intelligence.

Hermione soupira et ferma d'un coup sec le magazine qu'elle feuilletait quelques secondes auparavant.

─ Tu as trouvé ton costume pour le bal ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

─ Pansy m'a dit qu'elle s'en occupait.

─ Et pourquoi elle ne s'occupe pas du mien ?

Drago eut un petit rire rauque.

─ Parce que tu ne lui as pas demandé ? dit-il d'une voix faussement innocente. Et parce que tu as trop peur de te retrouver avec un décolleté qui dévoilerait son nombril.

Hermione ne put retenir un petit sourire. Il n'avait pas tort. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Hermione ne faisait pas confiance à Pansy c'étaient bien ses goûts vestimentaires. Non pas que sa façon de s'habiller ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle savait que pour un évènement de l'envergure de ce bal, Pansy n'hésiterait pas deux secondes à mettre le paquet sur les strass et les décolletés plongeants.

─ Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais me mettre, soupira Hermione. Et je n'ai ni les talents, ni le temps de me confectionner moi-même un costume.

Drago, qui s'était replongé dans sa lecture, lâcha d'une voix distraite :

─ Tu n'as qu'à demander à Madame Guipure, sur le Chemin de Travers. Ma mère disait toujours que c'était la meilleure couturière du pays.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais elle reconnut que c'était peut-être la meilleure solution. Cela lui demandait cependant de prendre du temps pour se rendre à Londres, faire prendre ses mesures et passer commande. Pour le reste, elle se le ferait livrer directement à Poudlard. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Drago la regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait en ébullition, réfléchissant à mille et une chose à la fois. Refermant délicatement son journal, Drago le posa sur la table basse et se leva pour aller se servir un verre d'hydromel. Il ne demanda pas à Hermione si elle en voulait un, estimant que ce ne serait pas de trop, il lui en servit un aussi. Arrivant derrière elle, il lui tendit le verre qu'elle prit sans vraiment y penser.

─ J'irai samedi, finit-elle par dire. Il va y avoir foule, à quelques jours de Noël.

Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle sentit les deux mains puissantes de Drago se poser doucement sur ses épaules, et se mettre à la masser avec plus de dextérité qu'elle ne lui en aurait soupçonné. D'abord surprise par ce contact inattendu, Hermione se sentit peu à peu relâcher la pression, les muscules de ses épaules se décontractant sous les doigts experts de Drago. La situation aurait pu être gênante, pourtant, ce simple geste suffit à lui arracher une myriade de petits frissons. Penchant légèrement la tête en avant pour laisser à Drago tout l'espace nécessaire à son massage, elle s'entendit relâcher une soupire d'aise.

─ Je dois m'y rendre aussi, on n'a qu'à y aller ensemble.

Hermione hocha la tête. Alors qu'elle se sentait sombrer peu à peu dans une torpeur délicieuse, elle fut vite extraite à cette bulle de plaisir par des coups tambourinés à la porte d'entrée des appartements de Drago. Celui-ci retira ses mains des épaules d'Hermione et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il fut surpris de ne trouver personne. Penchant la tête dans le couloir, il regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Il était sur le point de refermer la porte quand son regard se posa sur un petit colis enrubanné qui reposait sur le seuil. Il se pencha pour le ramasser, et referma la porte derrière lui.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Hermione.

─ Je ne sais pas, il n'y avait personne, juste ça.

Il montra à Hermione le petit paquet sur lequel avait été collée une étiquette. On pouvait lire sur celle-ci « Drago, voici un peu de douceur pour achever cette année. Bien à toi. » Ce n'était pas signé. Interloqué, il tendit la boîte à Hermione qui le regarda sous tous les angles. Quand elle releva la tête, elle n'avait pas l'air spécialement heureuse en disant :

─ Il faut croire que tu as une admiratrice surprise ! Ouvre là.

Drago s'exécuta.

* * *

_Bon, j'avoue que je vous laisse sur votre faim ! Mais comme vous le savez, vous n'aurez pas longtemps à attendre, puisque le prochain chapitre arrive dès demain. Qu'avez-vous pensé de Pansy et Neville face à Rita ? Est-ce qu'elle va comprendre le message cette fois ? Rien n'est moins sûr._

_Sinon, on voit une Hermione un peu inquiète pour son costume, mais un Drago attentif, qui n'hésitez pas à prodiguer conseils et massages pour la détendre un peu. De quoi la faire frissonner toute entière. Dommage que l'instant ait été interrompu par… On ne sait pas haha. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet ? Mystère et boule de gomme !_

_C'est une affaire à suivre !_


	18. La ballade des flocons

_Wow ! Je suis bluffée par le nombre de commentaires que j'ai reçu sur le chapitre précédent ! Nous avons dépassé la barre des 300 reviews, je n'en reviens pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'une fiction de noël puisse autant plaire. Surtout une fiction qui n'est pas du tout travaillée et qui avance au jour le jour dans ma tête haha. J'ai une idée de la fin, bien sûr, mais chaque chapitre est inventé au moment où j'écris, ce qui peut donner lieu à des incohérences, donc je vous remercie pour votre tolérance !_

_Vous avez tous et toutes donné votre petite idée pour le paquet que Drago a reçu. Si beaucoup ont trouvé qui était l'expéditeur, personne n'a trouvé ce qu'il contenait. Je vous laisse le découvrir ! On aussi à un moment très attendu pour les personnages de l'histoire, je n'en dis pas plus, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : La Ballade des Flocons**

Drago défit délicatement le ruban rouge qui entourait le paquet, puis entreprit de retirer l'emballage de papier kraft. C'était une petite boîte aux couleurs festives : vert et rouge. Quelques paillettes, quelques dorures, c'était du plus bel effet. Retenant son souffle sans même s'en apercevoir, Drago ouvrit la boîte et y découvrit, non pas des sucreries ou des biscuits, comme il s'y était attendu, mais une enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit son nom. Drago leva les yeux, perplexe, et croisa le regard d'Hermione qui était tout aussi curieuse.

─ Ouvre-la, souffla-t-elle.

Déposant la boîte sur la table, Drago récupéra l'enveloppe et la décacheta. A l'instant même où il l'ouvrit, un parfum envoutant et délicat s'en échappa, tandis qu'il tentait d'extirper ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Tant de mystère, c'était tout de même excitant. La surprise fut au rendez-vous. En effet, ce ne fut pas un billet doux que Drago sortit de l'enveloppe, mais plusieurs photographies animées, représentant toutes Eurydice dans des tenues pour le moins… extravagantes.

Sur la première, elle portait une robe qui semblait correspondre à la mode en vigueur à Versailles, des siècles plus tôt. De toute évidence, elle avait trouvé son costume pour le bal. Sa robe était d'un bleu hypnotisant, de la dentelle faisait ressortir les manches, le décolleté et le bas des jupons, tandis que des perles étaient brodées ci et là, attrapant la lumière et la faisait resplendir. Elle portait une perruque blanche poudrée, beaucoup trop haute pour que la gravité lui permette de tenir aussi droit. La magie y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Hermione, qui regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Drago, dut admettre que ce costume était splendide, et qu'il lui allait à ravir. Rien de vulgaire, mais beaucoup de sophistication et de délicatesse.

Sur la photo suivante, Eurydice avait retiré sa perruque, laissant tomber sa belle chevelure blonde en cascade. Elle s'était aussi débarrassée d'un de ses jupons, laissant apparaître une taille fine et ses petits pieds nus. Elle regardait droit devant elle, et faisait un clin d'œil en direction de Drago. Ce dernier continua sur sa lancée, et sortie la troisième photographie. Il commençait à comprendre le petit manège de la jeune femme. Plus il avançait dans les photos, plus elle semblait se dévêtir. En effet, sur celle-ci, Eurydice ne portait plus qu'une nuisette en satin blanc, particulièrement transparente, laissant à une imagination plus ou moins débordante le soin de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien se cacher dessous. On pouvait deviner une poitrine généreuse, des hanches aguicheuses et de longues jambes fines et musclées.

Conscient de la présence d'Hermione derrière lui, Drago songea que ce n'était pas une excellente idée de continuer sur sa lancée. Il devinait aisément ce que pouvait dévoiler la quatrième photo. Jugeant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en voir plus, il amorça un geste en direction de l'enveloppe pour remettre les photos à l'intérieur. Mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste.

─ Tu ne vas pas jusqu'au bout ? demanda-t-elle d'un air narquois.

C'était une expression qui ne lui allait pas du tout. La raillerie était l'apanage de Pansy, et de toute évidence, Hermione s'y était bien trop frottée. Elle commençait à avoir ses mimiques, et ses mêmes airs trop désinvoltes. Ce n'était pas la Hermione Granger qu'il appréciait le plus, il devait l'admettre. Drago se contenta donc d'hausser un sourcil.

─ Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il y a sur la dernière photo.

─ Peut-être, répondit Hermione. Tu ne veux pas t'en assurer ?

Devant son air provocateur et la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, Drago ne put s'empêcher de relever le défi. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à cacher, ni à avoir honte de ces photos. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une petite pointe de culpabilité, quand il ressortit la dernière photographie. Comme ils s'y étaient tous les deux attendus, la dernière représentait Eurydice dans ses sous-vêtements en dentelle rouge qui ne cachaient presque rien de sa nudité. Drago ne put qu'admettre, en toute objectivité, qu'Eurydice était sans doute l'une des sorcières les plus belles qu'il eut jamais vue. Pourtant, ces photos, au lieu de l'émoustiller, le mettaient terriblement mal à l'aise. Derrière lui, le reniflement dédaigneux d'Hermione le sortit de ses pensées. Il se retourner et la toisa en silence.

─ Ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerai des photos artistiques, dit-elle d'un ton méprisant qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

─ Je ne pense pas qu'elles aient été faites pour l'art, rétorqua Drago.

─ Ah oui ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Son air fermé en disait long sur sa pensée.

─ J'ignorai que vous vous fréquentiez tous les deux, finit-elle par dire d'une voix un peu plus douce, moins assurée aussi.

Drago la regarda de longues secondes. Son naturel moqueur se serait empressé de lui répondre que cela ne la regardait pas le moins du monde, pourtant, il espérait que cela la regarde un peu. Il aimait cette touche de jalousie qui brillait doucement dans son regard mordoré.

─ Pas tellement, répondit-il avec une nonchalance feinte.

─ Assez pour qu'elle t'envoie des photos d'elle complètement nue.

─ Elle n'est pas _complètement_ nue, la corrigea Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

─ C'est tout comme, répliqua Hermione avec mauvaise foi.

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin. Hermione le remarqua aussitôt.

─ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Malefoy ?

Tiens, plus de Drago, on recommençait avec les noms de famille ? Voilà qui en disait long sur l'état d'esprit d'Hermione.

─ Toi, Granger. Toi et ta jalousie mal placée.

─ Je ne suis pas du tout jalouse ! Jalouse de quoi, d'abord ? De qui ?

─ D'Eurydice, répondit simplement Drago.

Son air calme et posé eut le don d'agacer encore plus Hermione, si c'était possible. De toute évidence, il se délectait de cette situation.

─ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jalouse, puisque tu ne la fréquentes pas.

─ Ahah ! dit Drago d'un air triomphant.

Devant la mine surprise d'Hermione, il expliqua :

─ C'est drôle. Tu ne devrais pas être jalouse du tout, que je la fréquente ou non. Pourtant, c'est seulement le fait que je ne sorte pas avec elle qui te conforte dans l'idée de ne pas être jalouse.

─ Cette phrase était beaucoup trop longue, éluda Hermione en détournant les yeux.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire devant les joues roses d'Hermione et son regard fuyant. C'était ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais voilà des semaines qu'il attendait qu'elle lui fasse un signe, qu'elle laisse sous-entendre que les sentiments qu'il commençait à éprouver à son égard n'étaient pas qu'à sens unique. Hermione posait son regard un peu partout, sauf sur Drago. Celui-ci, qui sentait que c'était peut-être le moment, s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge.

─ Ecoute Hermione, je…

─ Drago ! s'écria soudain Hermione.

─ Ces dernières semaines ont fait que…

─ Drago, viens voir !

Bon sang, mais elle n'allait jamais le laisser finir ? C'en était pénible. Il était sur le point de continuer coute que coute, quand Hermione s'approcha de lui, lui prit la main et le tira jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon. Drago ne comprit pas immédiatement à quoi tout cela rimait, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux découvrent enfin le spectacle qu'Hermione voyait déjà depuis plusieurs secondes.

─ Il neige ! s'exclama-t-elle avec ravissement.

C'était vrai. De gros flocons s'étaient mis à tomber, échouant sur le sol avec mollesse, se regroupant les uns avec les autres pour recouvrir peu à peu d'un épais manteau de poudreuse le parc de Poudlard. C'était magnifique. Drago ouvrit la fenêtre, et un courant d'air glacé envahi le salon. Cela ne sembla les déranger ni l'un ni l'autre. Se tenant toujours par la main, ils admiraient la danse lente et gracieuses des flocons qui virevoltaient au gré d'une brise capricieuse. Un silence cotonneux, presque assourdissant avait pris place dans le salon, et à l'extérieur des murs, leur laissant apprécier le spectacle, et s'émouvoir devant ce moment tant attendu.

─ C'est magnifique, souffla Hermione à voix basse.

C'était comme si elle ne voulait pas déranger la neige qui faisait son œuvre. Entrecroisant ses doigts autour de ceux de Drago, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et inspira profondément. Drago pencha légèrement la tête, collant sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne, appréciant l'instant, et le parfum sucré d'Hermione.

─ Tu entends ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

─ Quoi ?

─ Les flocons, on dirait qu'ils chantent…

Drago tendit l'oreille. Il crut d'abord qu'Hermione se moquait de lui, mais en s'y attardant un peu plus, il crut entendre, dans le crissement de la neige, et le silence duveté, une mélodie lointaine.

─ C'est une ballade, ajouta Hermione. La ballade des flocons…

**x.x.x**

Personne n'avait pu résister bien sûr. La neige avait été tellement attendue, que tout le monde se précipita dans le parc pour l'admirer de plus près. Elèves de Poudlard, délégations étrangères, enseignants et accompagnateurs, tous, ou presque, se retrouvèrent sur les rives enneigées du lac. Hermione et Drago étaient descendus, et ne s'étaient lâchés la main qu'une fois arrivés dans le Hall d'entrée. S'emmitouflant dans leur cape la plus chaude, ils avaient suivi la horde d'élèves et avaient été séparés par ceux-ci. La bataille de boules de neige ne se fit pas attendre. Les élèves, surexcités, se mirent à former des boules avec leurs mains, tandis que les adultes, qui conservaient un minimum de dignité, restaient légèrement à l'écart pour superviser cette revisite de la Bataille de Poudlard. Hermione rejoignit Pansy qui se tenait là et encourageait avec enthousiasme les élèves de Serpentard qui s'étaient lancé sans une guerre sans pitié contre les Poufsouffle.

─ Plus à droite, O'Malley ! Tu vises aussi mal que tu prépares tes potions, gronda-t-elle à un élève de seconde année qui ne sembla pas goûter à la plaisanterie.

Hermione chercha un instant Drago des yeux, mais ne le trouva pas. Quand elle se retourna, Pansy l'observait d'un œil interrogateur.

─ Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle.

─ Non, non, répondit Hermione d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu plus ferme.

Drago avait été sur le point de rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes, quand une main l'avait tiré en arrière. Sans surprise, c'était Eurydice qui l'attendait. Sans doute voulait être connaître son avis sur les clichés qu'elle lui avait gentiment offerts. Drago lui adressa un sourire poli, tandis qu'elle l'entraînait un peu à l'écart, en lisière de la forêt interdite.

─ Tu as eu mon cadeau ? sourit-elle.

─ Oui, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté, répliqua Drago avec un petit sourire en coin. Plutôt … inattendu comme cadeau.

─ Je voulais marquer ton esprit.

Drago eut un petit rire rauque. Cette fille était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus surprenant. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, et en tant normal, cela lui aurait plu. Elle n'était pas la coquille vide qu'il avait au début imaginé. Au fil des jours, il avait découvert une sorcière intelligente, drôle, mais aussi extravertie. Si son cœur n'avait pas battu pour un regard chocolat et des boucles brunes, sans doute se serait-il laissé tenter par la belle effrontée qu'était Eurydice.

─ C'est réussi ! lâcha-t-il finalement.

─ Ce n'était pas mon seul cadeau. Disons que c'était un prélude…

Elle battait des paupières et ses longs cils lui faisaient un regard de biche. Drago les regarda un long moment avant de se reprendre.

─ Ecoutez, Miss Delacour …

─ Eurydice, le corrigea-t-elle.

─ Eurydice … Ces photos étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus … séduisant. C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre ce genre de présent.

─ J'espère bien, minauda Eurydice.

─ Cependant, je dois vous avouer que… Et bien, il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était la première fois que Drago cherchait autant ses mots. Il n'était pas intimidé, loin de là, mais son rôle de directeur incluait la diplomatie, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu heurter la sensibilité d'Eurydice. Il l'appréciait sincèrement, mais sans doute pas autant qu'elle devait l'espérer. Voulant s'assurer de ne pas mettre en danger les correspondances internationales qui allaient avoir lieu, il préféra se montrer prudent et diplomate.

─ Oh… souffla Eurydice, visiblement déçue.

Sa bouche avait forcé un 'O' parfait, et sa moue désappointée fit presque culpabiliser Drago.

─ Bien, je comprends… finit-elle par dire.

Drago ne sut quoi répondre. Il se contenta de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de la serrer doucement, tentant, tant bien que mal, de lui faire passer toute sa compassion, et ses excuses de ne pas répondre à ses attentes. Se méprenant, sur le geste, Eurydice leva la tête et le regarda avec une flamme nouvelle dans le regard, que Drago ne vit pas immédiatement. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds, et Drago la vit s'approcher de sa joue. Ne voyant pas où était le mal à recevoir un baiser sur la joue, il la tendit doucement, et attendit. Au dernier moment, cependant, Eurydice colla ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge sang, sur les siennes, lui délivrant un baiser brûlant.

Le goût du rouge à lèvre se répandit dans la bouche de Drago. C'était un goût sucré, qui lui rappelait les sablés qu'il mangeait étant enfant. Un goût délicieux. Quand Eurydice recula doucement, les yeux brillants, Drago la regarda comme il ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle était tout ce qu'il attendait, merveilleuse, intelligente, parfaite ! Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve, comme si sa vie n'avait été que brouillard jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise enfin la chose la plus importante de toute sa vie : Eurydice Delacour était la femme de sa vie.

* * *

_Alors, alors … Des photos sexy de la part d'Eurydice, qui l'eut cru ? Bon, ça n'a rien d'étonnant dans le fond, elle est sûre de ses charmes, elle aime se montrer, c'est aussi ça le féminisme. S'assumer telle qu'on est et tenter le tout pour le tout ! Ca ne plait pas à Hermione, c'est clair._

_La neige est enfin tomber ! il était temps, à quelques jours de Noël seulement. Et voilà qu'Eurydice entre à nouveau en scène. Bon, vous devinez que le filtre d'amour n'était pas dans le paquet … Voilà un baiser échangé plutôt inattendu, et surtout, à la vue de tous !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à demain !_


	19. Pansy et Neville

_Aaaah, vous le sentez, le doux parfum des vacances ? Je suis désolée pour ceux qui ne sont pas en vacances, mais moi, je ne suis que trop heureuse de pouvoir, enfin, me reposer. Cette période a été longue et pénible, ponctuée de virus, de rhume, de toux et de microbes ! Alors, bon débarras._

_Nous voilà déjà sur le 19__ème__ chapitre, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'en reste plus que 5 après celui-ci. Ce mois de décembre est passé à une allure ! Et pour vous ? Est-ce que ce calendrier vous aide un peu à passer le temps ? Ou même du dramione n'est pas suffisant, vu votre état de fatigue ? haha._

_Vous avez été moins nombreux à commenter le dernier chapitre, néanmoins, j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu. Je vous laisse à la lecture de celui-ci, et on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Pansy et Neville.**

La bataille de boules de neige suivait son cours. Neville était revenu de ses serres, et avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que des élèves le suppliaient de se mettre dans leur équipe pour « écraser les Serpentard de Miss Parkinson ». Devant le regard sévère que lui lança la professeur de Potion, il déclina poliment l'offre, non sans avoir donné un ou deux sorts qui assuraient de toucher sa cible, d'une voix assez basse pour que Pansy ne l'entende pas. Hermione continuait à chercher Drago du regard, mais ce fut finalement Pansy qui le trouva en premier. Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et pointa du doigt un point en bordure de la forêt interdite.

─ Ce n'est pas Drago, là-bas ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.

Hermione l'imita, et elle fut plus que surpris de découvrir Drago, la bouche complètement collée à celle d'une jolie sorcière blonde qu'elle reconnut sans mal.

─ Est-ce qu'il est en train de … commença Pansy.

─ Oui, souffla Hermione. Il embrasse Eurydice Delacour.

Quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur d'Hermione. Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'elle n'était pas dans son bon droit. Que rien ne l'autorisait à être jalouse, qu'après tout, Drago et elle ne partageaient pas ce genre de relation. Ce baiser, cependant, lui fit enfin comprendre ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête depuis des semaines, sans qu'elle ne puisse mettre des mots dessus jusqu'alors. Voilà pourquoi son cœur s'emballait dès qu'elle était si proche de lui, voilà pourquoi chacun de ses massages, de ses regards, de ses caresses la faisait se sentir sur un petit nuage. Elle était en train de tomber sous son charme. Sauf que, de toute évidence, une autre aussi avait craqué. Et Eurydice Delacour avait été bien plus rapide à comprendre, et à agir.

Hermione ne pouvait détourner son regard de ce spectacle si déplaisant. A côté d'elle, Pansy, qui était restée bouche bée pour la première fois depuis des années, retrouva peu à peu ses esprits.

─ C'est bizarre… marmonna-t-elle.

─ Quoi ? demanda platement Hermione.

─ Drago n'est pas du genre à se donner en spectacle.

Hermione aurait préféré que Pansy dise que Drago n'était pas du genre à embrasser Eurydice, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas ce qui la perturbait le plus. Non, ce qui la dérangeait, c'était qu'il fasse ça en public. Déçue, et le vague à l'âme, Hermione ne répondit pas, et se contenta de tourner les talons. Finalement, la neige n'était pas porteuse de joie et de bonnes nouvelles, songea-t-elle. Sans un mot, elle retourna vers le château, où, elle l'espérait, un feu de cheminée et une tasse de thé brûlant réchaufferait son âme cœur.

x.x.x

─ Où tu vas ? demanda Neville quand il vit Pansy avancer à grands pas de la forêt interdite.

─ Mettre les pendules à l'heure à Drago.

Dépassé par les évènements, Neville emboita le pas à Pansy, et tous deux se dirigèrent à vive allure vers Eurydice et Drago qui se regardaient à présent dans le blanc des yeux et se tenaient les mains d'un air amouraché qui dégoûta Pansy au plus profond de son être. Elle espérait bien ne plus jamais revoir cet air de béatitude sur le visage de son meilleur ami, sans quoi elle serait sans aucun doute forcée de couper les ponts avec lui à tout jamais. Être meilleure amie, c'était aussi ça.

─ Drago, appela-t-elle alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du couple.

Celui-ci tourna la tête et la regarda avec un sourire rayonnant. Lui qui ne savait habituellement qu'afficher un petit sourire en coin, c'en était déstabilisant. Quand Neville et Pansy furent arrivés à leur hauteur, Drago, toujours aussi souriant, pris la parole d'une voix si douce et mielleuse que Pansy ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se tramait.

─ Eurydice et moi allons nous marier, annonça-t-il de but en blanc, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire.

─ Vraiment ? répondit Pansy qui ne semblait pas se démonter.

A côté d'elle, Neville regardait Drago d'un air alarmé. Tout excellent sorcier qu'il était, il n'avait pas encore compris ce que Pansy avait deviné en un coup d'œil. Le regard glacial de cette dernière se tourna vers Eurydice.

─ Et il y aura de l'amortentia, au vin d'honneur ?

─ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Eurydice en se détournant d'elle et en replonger ses beaux yeux bleus dans ceux de Drago.

Dès lors qu'ils se regardaient, plus rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux. Pansy fulminait. Elle savait très bien que la française avait utilisé un filtre d'amour. Elle le savait, parce qu'elle avait remarqué, la veille, qu'il lui manquait un flacon dans ses cachots. Les septièmes années en avaient confectionné, et tous lui avaient donné un flacon de substance pour qu'elle les étudie et les notes. Il en manquait un. Elle avait d'abord pensé que l'élève en question ne lui avait pas rendu, ou qu'elle avait elle-même égaré l'échantillon. Mais à présent, elle en était sûre. C'était Eurydice qui était venue se servir.

─ Le vol est interdit à Poudlard, gronda Pansy. Vous êtes venue dans mes cachots, avez subtilisé du filtre d'amour et l'avez inoculé à notre directeur, d'une façon où d'une autre.

─ Prouvez le, répondit Eurydice d'un air chantant.

De toute évidence, elle ne prenait pas Pansy au sérieux. Malgré elle, Pansy chercha du réconfort dans les yeux de Drago, mais celui-ci couvait Eurydice du regard, et ne semblait pas capable de dire autre chose que des louages pour la belle sorcière. Elle serra les dents, crispa les poings, et tourna les talons. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Neville courrait presqu'à côté pour la rattraper.

─ Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il légèrement essoufflé.

─ Il se passe que Delacour a volé de l'amortentia dans mes cachots, et en a profité pour en donner à Drago d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu n'as pas vu son air niais ? J'espère que de ma vie, je ne serais plus jamais obligée d'admirer un tel spectacle. J'en ai encore des haut-le-cœur.

─ Tu es sûre ? Il ne pourrait pas seulement être … disons, tombé sous le charme ?

Pansy pila, et Neville lui rentra dedans de plein fouet. Il regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de dire.

─ Tu n'as donc pas vu ? demanda-t-elle exaspéré.

─ Vu quoi ?

─ Le petit manège entre Drago et Hermione ? S'il y a bien une femme qu'il rêverait d'embrasser ces temps-ci, crois-moi, ce n'est pas cette française manipulatrice.

Neville resta silencieux.

─ Peut-être qu'ils ne s'en sont pas encore rendus compte, mais moi oui. Et crois-moi, Londubat, c'est la meilleure chose qui peut leur arriver. Maintenant suis-moi, on va trouver Hermione.

Neville n'aimait pas quand Pansy l'appelait Londubat, et encore moins qu'elle lui vocifère des ordres à la figure. Cependant, devant la fragilité de ses nerfs à l'instant présent, il préféra acquiescer et la suivre dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il savait qu'elle s'excuserait plus tard, comme elle le faisait toujours. Et c'était d'ailleurs sa patience et sa tolérance qui avait fini par la faire tomber dans ses bras.

Ils trouvèrent Hermione dans ses appartements, après l'avoir cherchée dans ceux de Drago, dans la bibliothèque, dans la salle des enseignants et même dans les cuisines. Elle était installée sur son canapé, emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture, un roman moldu entre les mains. Elle avait les yeux rouges et un peu vitreux, mais ni Pansy ni Neville ne lui firent remarquer. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils faisaient preuve de tact, ces deux-là.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu accueillante.

─ Drago est sous l'emprise d'un filtre d'amour, et il va falloir y mettre du tien pour le réveiller.

Pansy avait parlé à toute allure, et Hermione crut ne pas avoir très bien compris ce qu'elle disait. Quand elle fut certaine qu'elle avait très bien entendu, elle haussa les épaules avec une fausse désinvolture.

─ Je ne crois pas qu'Eurydice ait besoin d'un filtre d'amour pour faire tomber quiconque sous son charme.

Elle avait prononcé le prénom de l'accompagnatrice française comme s'il s'était agi d'un sortilège impardonnable, avec une petite moue dégoûtée.

─ Et bien avec Drago si. Vu le nombre de fois qu'il l'a éconduite.

─ Vraiment ? demanda Hermione d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus détachée.

─ Ecoute, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot. On a très bien vu que ça avait l'air de bien fonctionner entre vous.

─ Je ne vois pas de…

─ Si tu vois très bien, Hermione. Soit on attend que le charme ne fasse plus effet, mais dans ce cas-là, il se peut que Drago passe la nuit avec Eurydice, ce qu'il risque de regretter, et ce qui va te faire beaucoup de peine. Soit, tu entres en action, et lui rappelles qu'entre vous, c'est une histoire qui roule.

─ Il n'y a rien entre nous, grogna Hermione.

Pansy soupira. Derrière elle, Neville la prit par la main.

─ Pansy, tu as dit à Hermione ce qu'il en était, je pense que c'est à elle de faire son choix à présent. Allez, on va te laisser tranquille, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione, avec un petit sourire rassurant.

Hermione lui adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance, malgré l'air atterré de Pansy. Cette dernière se laissa entraîner vers la porte, et tous deux finirent par quitter l'appartement d'Hermione, laissant celle-ci, seule sur son canapé, avec son livre, sa couverture, et ses interrogations. Etait-il vrai que Drago avait plus d'une fois repoussé Eurydice ? Il ne lui en avait jamais vraiment fait part. D'autant plus qu'elle lui avait envoyé des photos de charmes qu'on enverrait volontiers à un amant.

Pourtant, si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, Hermione devait admettre que la relation qu'elle avait depuis plusieurs semaines avec Drago n'était pas aussi proche de l'amitié qu'elle voulait bien le dire. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où leur regard s'étaient croisés et où aucun des deux n'avait vraiment eu envie de détourner les yeux. Elle ne comptait plus les paroles aimables, les contactes physiques d'abord inconscients, puis sciemment recherchés. Elle avait aimé sentir ses mains sur ses épaules, son souffle contre son visage. Elle avait aimé plonger dans ses iris d'acier, et l'entendre rire aux éclats.

Soupirant, et sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, Hermione se redressa et se leva du canapé. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait vraiment faire quelque chose, mais si ce n'était pour elle, qu'elle le fasse au moins pour Drago. S'il était vraiment sous l'emprise d'un filtre d'amour, elle devait l'empêcher d'aller trop loin avec Eurydice. Elle aurait aimé qu'il le fasse pour elle. Ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'ils deviendraient plus que des amis…

x.x.x

─ Je suis désolée, murmura Pansy en lovant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Neville.

Celui-ci eut un petit sourire qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Enroulant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, il la serra contre lui et déposa un baiser doux et chaste sur le haut de son crâne. Il savait qu'elle s'excuserait.

─ Je n'aurai pas dû te parler de la sorte, toute à l'heure.

─ N'en parlons plus, répondit Neville.

Pansy se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

─ Si, Neville. Parlons-en. Tu es trop patient avec moi. Parfois, je dépasse les bornes et je ne m'en rends pas compte sur le moment.

─ Tu t'en rends toujours compte à un moment ou un autre.

─ Arrête, je ne mérite vraiment pas ta gentillesse. Tu sais, c'est pour ça que…

Pansy se mit à rougir, et Neville la trouva adorable. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état ? Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé de Neville, et Pansy avait interrompu un moment de tendresse pour venir lui dire qu'il était trop gentil ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Lui adressant un regard interrogateur, il l'encouragea à poursuivre avec un mouvement de tête.

─ C'est pour ça que jusqu'à présent, je préférai qu'on soit discret sur notre relation, toi et moi. J'avais peur qu'en le disant à tout le monde, quelqu'un viendrait te dire que je ne te méritais pas. Que tu es bien trop gentil, patient et tolérant et que tu ne mérites pas quelqu'un d'autre… difficile à vivre que moi.

─ Si quelqu'un avait eu le toupet de me dire une chose pareille, j'aurais fait en sorte que ce soit la dernière chose qu'il ait dite.

Et Pansy de rougir de plus belle. N'avait-elle pas été sotte, de se cacher ainsi ? Car au fond d'elle, elle n'aurait été que trop heureuse de crier sur tous les toits qu'elle sortait avec Neville Londubat. Mais son orgueil, et la peur de le perdre, avaient eu raison d'elle. Encore une fois, il lui prouvait combien elle comptait. Et cela suffit à la convaincre qu'elle voulait passer toutes les autres nuits de sa vie dans les bras du professeur de botanique.

─ Demain, j'en toucherai deux mots à Hermione et Drago, promit-elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Pansy se mit à califourchon sur Neville et lui offrit le baiser le plus brûlant et passionné qu'elle avait en réserve. Pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois, Neville se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix, en tombant amoureux de Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

_Bon, vous comprenez le titre de ce chapitre, qui était tout de même choupi pour Pansy et Neville._

_D'abord, Pansy découvre rapidement le pot-aux-roses, mais Eurydice ne semble pas craindre qu'elle perce son secret à jour. C'est mal parti pour elle, et c'est bien mal connaitre Pansy qui est déjà sur le pont pour sauver le Dramione haha. A Hermione, cependant, de faire les bons choix._

_Enfin, on assiste à une scène entre Neville et Pansy, où cette dernière avoue enfin la raison de la discrétion de leur relation. N'est-ce pas trop mignon ? Je les adore._

_**Il se peut qu'il n'y ait pas de chapitre demain. Je n'en sais rien en fait, mais pas sûre d'avoir le temps de l'écrire**. Mais il y en aura un dimanche, dans tous les cas !_


	20. Déclaration à demi-mots

_Bonsoir à tous ! Tout d'abord, désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier. Je vous avais prévenu, mais au fond j'espérai pouvoir le faire… Je n'ai tout simplement pas trouvé le temps, entre ma belle famille et mes amis, d'ouvrir mon ordinateur. Ca n'empêche qu'il y aura quand même 24 chapitres, bien sûr, et qu'on continuera donc encore deux jours après le 24 !_

_Vous avez été nombreux à commenter le dernier chapitre, et je suis vraiment contente de voir que certains sont tous les jours au rendez-vous, et prennent tous les jours le temps de me laisser un petit message, vous êtes des amours._

_Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui est uniquement centré sur Drago et Hermione, cette fois-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Déclaration à demi-mots.**

Hermione savait que le temps lui était compté. Elle savait que le filtre d'amour faisant effet, Drago et Eurydice ne tarderaient pas à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Et même si cela lui coûtait de le dire, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils passent la nuit ensemble. Elle ne voulait pas les voir s'embrasser à nouveau, elle ne voulait pas voir les mains de Drago caresser tendrement les joues d'Eurydice, et le serrer contre lui. Elle n'aimait pas ce que Drago lui faisait ressentir, car cela s'apparentait bien trop à de la jalousie… Hermione grimaça à cette pensée. Voilà bien une émotion qu'elle n'était pas accoutumée à ressentir. Hermione, si douce, si bienveillante, si tolérante… Elle en venait à détester Eurydice. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se mettre à développer pareils sentiments à l'encontre du seul homme que toutes les femmes semblaient vouloir s'arracher ?

Ne sachant trop comment réagir, Hermione quitta ses appartements, et se mit à errer dans le château. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait, mais peut-être espérait-elle que la solution lui sauterait aux yeux. Elle se dirigea plus ou moins consciemment vers le couloir qui abritait les appartements de Drago, et ne fut pas surprise de ne pas le trouver. Elle questionna quelques portraits, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient l'avoir aperçu. Jetant un œil par la fenêtre, son regard se posa sur le carrosse magique de Beauxbâtons. Celui-ci était désormais, à l'instar du parc, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, le rendant plus féérique encore.

Se décidant à s'y rendre pour voir si Drago s'y trouvait, Hermione rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers les étages inférieurs pour regagner le parc. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait dire, ou faire. Comment Eurydice réagirait quand Hermione… Quand Hermione quoi ? Lui dirait que Drago était à elle ? Certainement pas. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui faire l'un de ces sermons dont elle avait le secret, la questionnant sur l'aspect moral de l'utilité d'un filtre d'amour pour faire tomber un sorcier dans ses bras. Elle avait su, quelques années plus tôt, que cela pouvait détruire une vie. Le souvenir cuisant de Tom Jedusor Sr et Merope Gaunt était le parfait exemple d'un couple qui avait explosé suite à l'arrêt de l'ingestion du philtre d'amour.

─ Professeur Granger ! appela une voix derrière Hermione, la sortant de ses pensées.

Hermione fit volte-face, surprise. C'était Ted Lupin et Victoire Weasley qui s'approchaient d'un pas rapide.

─ Il faut qu'on vous parle.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

─ Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps, affirma Victoire.

─ Je vous écoute.

─ Hier soir, je faisais ma ronde, avec Victoire, expliqua Teddy avec sérieux – ce qui était plutôt rare de sa part. Et j'ai vu… quelqu'un s'introduire dans les cachots du Professeur Parkinson.

─ Qui ? interrogea Hermione.

Ted et Victoire se jetèrent un regard inquiet. Hermione pressentait que la réponse était Eurydice Delacour. Et pour deux élèves comme eux, il était difficile de dénoncer de la sorte un adulte, faisant, de plus, partie de la délégation étrangère. Rassemblant son courage, Victoire, qui n'état pas Gryffondor pour rien, se décida à répondre.

─ Miss Delacour, Professeur.

Hermione ferma les yeux un bref instant. Bien, voilà qui était une preuve plutôt tangible sur la culpabilité d'Eurydice. Ne voulant pas s'attarder trop longtemps cependant, Hermione se contenta d'abréger la conversation.

─ Merci d'être venus m'en faire part. Je vais m'en occuper de ce pas. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Et sans un regard de plus vers ses deux élèves, Hermione continua sa route jusqu'à rejoindre le parc de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas anticipé, et n'avait pas pris une écharpe, ou une cape épaisse. Ses chaussures crissèrent sur la neige, tandis que de la poudreuse s'installait joyeusement dans ses chaussettes. Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour sauver Drago Malefoy des griffes d'une vélane ? Grognant et pestant contre le directeur de l'école, Hermione arriva enfin devant le carrosse. Celui-ci était presque désert, les élèves profitant des premières neiges pour admirer le paysage ou se réchauffer près du feu dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione entra. C'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait le carrosse, mais comme pour le bateau de Dürmstrang, elle ne fut pas surprise de ce qu'elle y découvrit. Tout était décoré aux couleurs du blason de l'école française : bleu et blanc. Le bois clair, le bleu pastel et les canapés blancs donnaient une allure extrêmement apaisante à l'endroit. Ne s'attardant cependant pas, Hermione se mit à parcourir les couloirs. Si de l'extérieur, le carrosse ne paraissait pas si grand, à l'intérieur, c'était un véritable château.

Elle était sur le point de renoncer quand elle entendit des gloussements émaner d'une porte fermée. Collant sans honte son oreille contre le bois de celle-ci, Hermione ne tarda pas à reconnaître la voix mélodieuse d'Eurydice.

─ Ah, Drago, je suis contente que tu aies fini par céder…

─ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, de me refuser à toi de la sorte, disait la voix suave de Drago.

─ Tu étais bien le premier, à t'y opposer. Mais comme tu vois, j'arrive toujours à mes fins… J'espère bien que tu seras un amant fantastique …

C'en était trop pour Hermione qui, sans réfléchir, ouvrit brutalement la porte. Son regard se posa sur Drago, assis sur le bord du lit d'Eurydice, et sur celle-ci, a califourchon sur lui. Tous deux tournèrent les yeux dans sa direction. Drago parut surpris, Eurydice, elle, furieuse.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Hermione ? demanda-t-elle sans cacher son irritation.

─ Je viens chercher Monsieur le Directeur, improvisa Hermione. Sa présence est requise dans son bureau…

─ Je suis sûre que cela peut attendre !

─ Non, répondit Hermione avec un ton autoritaire directement emprunté à Minerva McGonagall. Il s'agit du ministre.

Jamais Hermione n'avait menti avec tant d'aplomb. Ce n'était certainement pas dans sa nature, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était pour la bonne cause, et pas seulement un geste intéressé de sa part. Si elle aurait aimé que Drago ressente pour elle les mêmes émotions, elle ne faisait pas tout ça pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle aurait simplement aimé qu'il l'empêche de coucher avec quelqu'un sous l'emprise d'un filtre d'amour.

Drago, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors, se redressa et prit les mains d'Eurydice dans les siennes.

─ Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Attends-moi, je reviendrais, toujours.

Cette phrase avait tout d'une réplique de film, tout droit sorti d'une romance à l'eau de rose. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Drago se pencha et embrassa tendrement Eurydice, tandis que celle-ci, boudeuse, refusait presque de lui lâcher les mains. Hermione aida Drago à s'en dépêtrer en le tirant vers l'extérieur, et il la suivit, le même petit sourire béat au bout des lèvres.

─ J'espère que ça ne va pas durer des heures, marmonna-t-il. Je n'aime pas être séparé de mon Eurydice…

Ils venaient de regagner le château, et Hermione s'arrêta net. Elle fit volteface et plongea son regard dans celui de Drago. Il n'y avait pas une once de pitié dans son regard mordoré, quand elle répliqua d'une voix glaciale :

─ Il y quelques heures, ton Eurydice ne comptait pas autant pour toi.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Granger, je l'aime depuis que je suis sur cette terre.

─ Tu ne savais pas qu'elle existait avant le mois dernier, gronda Hermione.

Les élèves autour d'eux semblaient de plus en plus curieux, aussi Hermione ne rajouta rien. Elle se contenta de le forcer à la suivre jusque dans ses appartements à lui, et à l'y pousser sans ménagement. Drago, surpris, regarda à droite, puis à gauche avant de lui lancer un regard soupçonneux.

─ Le Ministre de la Magie n'est pas là, dit-il lentement.

─ En effet, répondit Hermione.

─ Alors que faisons-nous ici ?

─ Je t'empêche de faire la bêtise de ta vie, expliqua Hermione en le poussant doucement vers le canapé où il s'assit un peu à contre cœur.

Elle s'installa à côté de lui, et plongea ses yeux droits dans ceux de Drago. Ils paraissaient un peu fiévreux, et bien différents du regard intelligent qu'Hermione lui connaissait – et avait appris à apprécier. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, et le força à la regarder.

─ Tu es sous l'emprise d'un filtre d'amour, articula-t-elle lentement, comme pour s'assurer qu'il comprenait bien ce qu'elle lui racontait.

─ Je le saurais, si c'était le cas.

─ Non, tu n'en aurais pas la moindre idée, répliqua Hermione. C'est là tout l'intérêt d'une telle potion.

Drago secoua la tête de droite à gauche comme pour chasser une mouche invisible. Mais Hermione ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Resserrant son emprise autour de ses épaules, elle s'approcha un peu plus et continua à le darder de son regard sévère.

─ Tu n'es pas amoureux d'Eurydice Delacour. Ce n'est pas avec elle que tu passes la plus grande partie de ton temps, ce n'est pas avec elle que tu déjeunes, ni avec elle que tu discutes pendant des heures, le soir venu. Tu ne crois pas que vous seriez sans arrêt ensemble vous vous aimiez vraiment ?

─ C'est bien ce que je compte faire, dit Drago d'un air rêveur. Passer toute ma vie avec elle.

─ Mais Drago, avant aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu avais déjà passé ne serait-ce qu'une heure en sa compagnie ?

Drago se tut, et sembla se mettre enfin à réfléchir. La réponse ne sembla pas lui satisfaire, car, au lieu de répondre, il se contenta de secouer la tête.

─ L'amour, ça ne s'explique pas, répondit-il finalement.

Hermione eut un petit rire ironique. Voilà une phrase qui était pleine de vérité. Car tandis qu'elle tentait de le convaincre qu'il n'aimait pas Eurydice, Hermione en venait peu à peu à la conclusion qu'elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse, si Drago avait continué sur sa lancée. Chassant cette idée de son esprit, elle se radoucit quelque peu. Inclinant doucement la tête pour mieux le regarder, elle relâcha légèrement la pression sur les épaules de Drago, et murmura dans un souffle :

─ Ca ne s'explique pas, mais ne vient pas d'un seul coup… Ca met du temps à s'installer. Ça passe par des regards, des gestes… Des sourires et des rires.

Drago parut perplexe.

─ Est-ce qu'Eurydice te fait rire ? Est-ce que tu fais rire Eurydice ?

Le mutisme de Drago encouragea Hermione à continuer.

─ Est-ce qu'un regard te suffit à la faire frissonner ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, le visage d'Hermione s'était de plus en plus rapproché de celui de Drago. Leur nez se touchait presque, et Drago avait écarquillé les yeux pour mieux la voir. Hermione n'avait pas détourné le regard, mais ses mains avaient quitté les épaules de Drago et étaient retombées mollement sur ses genoux. La voix d'Hermione n'était plus qu'un souffle, qui caressait doucement le visage de Drago.

─ Est-ce que, quand vous vous touchez, tu as l'impression d'être parcouru par un courant électrique ?

Hermione semblait se noyer dans l'iris d'acier de Drago. Elle ne voyait plus que ça, et avait oublié Eurydice. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas exprimé ses sentiments de la sorte. Bien sûr, sous couvert de questions et de sauvetage, mais finalement, la vérité s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres avec une telle simplicité qu'elle en fut surprise.

─ Hermione… murmura Drago.

Hermione ne réalisa pas que les yeux de Drago n'étaient plus aussi vitreux. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que son souffle s'était accéléré, ni même qu'il avait posé une main sur l'un de ses genoux, effleurant du bout des doigts sa main légèrement tremblante. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de tout cela, parce qu'elle était trop concentrée sur la distance si infime qui séparait leurs lèvres. Les yeux de Drago quittèrent les siens pour balayer son visage, s'arrêtant sur son nez, ses joues rosies, sa bouche légèrement tremblante. Tout se passa très vite. Les doigts de Drago s'entrelacèrent aux siens, et sans qu'elle sache si c'était lui, ou elle qui avait parcouru la distance qui les séparait, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent avec une facilité déconcertante.

Elle avait imaginé ce premier baiser doux, et tendre. Il n'en fut rien. La bouche de Drago, ardente et passionnée, s'empara de ses lèvres et ne les quitta plus. Ses mains lâchèrent celles d'Hermione pour mieux s'emparer de son visage, glisser dans ses cheveux, dans son cou, la rapprochant toujours plus de lui, jusqu'à ce que leur corps se touchent, et qu'il sente sa poitrine se soulever contre lui. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, et Hermione, qui n'était plus que sensations, ne se vit même pas monter sur ses genoux. Toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulé au court de ces dernières semaines sembla se relâcher quand Drago glissa une main sous son pull pour se mettre à la conquête de son dos.

Sa main était brûlante, et faisait presque mal à Hermione. Pourtant, quand il la retira, cela fut comme si elle ressentait déjà le manque. Leurs lèvres cessèrent de se mouvoir en chœur, et bientôt, leurs yeux s'ouvrirent pour se regarder l'un l'autre. Hermione recula, perdue, tandis que Drago retirait prestement ses mains de son dos frissonnant.

─ Qu'est-ce que … dit-il à bout de souffle.

Hermione se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

─ Est-ce que tu veux toujours épouser Eurydice Delacour ? demanda-t-elle avec désinvolture.

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds.

─ Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-il.

─ C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Vous voyez, vous n'avez pas attendu jour supplémentaire pour rien, puisqu'on assiste au tout premier baiser de Drago et d'Hermione ! Bon bien sûr, il n'était là que pour annuler le filtre d'amour haha. Je tenais à ce que leur premier baiser n'aie pas lieu dans le dernier chapitre, car j'aime aussi l'idée qu'il vive un peu leur romance dans la fiction, parfois c'est un peu frustrant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe par la suite._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! On se retrouve demain pour la suite et l'annonce de Pansy et Neville à leurs amis, à propos de leur relation. Il était temps, je crois !_

_Bonne soirée à tous !_


	21. L'erreur d'Eurydice

_Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour le chapitre 21, déjà ! Plus que 3 chapitres, et nous devrons nous dire aurevoir. Et il va se passer encore plein de choses, croyez-moi ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et que vous appréciez ce petit moment quotidien. Je remarque que vous êtes de moins en moins nombreux à commentaire, et même si ça me rend un peu triste, je sais que les vacances et la période de fête empêchent souvent de passer autant de temps qu'on le voudrait sur internet !_

_J'en profite pour répondre à une remarque qu'on me fait parfois, à propos de la longueur des chapitres. On me dit que parfois certains paraissent plus courts que d'autres, et c'est le cas, bien sûr. Mais aucun chapitre ne fait moins de 2000 mots, c'est mon minimum ! (Mais je ne peux que difficilement faire plus car je manque cruellement de temps, je ne m'octroie qu'une heure par jour pour rédiger un chapitre !)._

_Bref, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : L'erreur d'Eurydice.**

─ Enfin, Granger, pourquoi je voudrais épouser Eurydice ? s'énerva Drago devant le petit air satisfait d'Hermione.

─ Je ne sais pas c'est ce que tu t'évertuais à dire un peu plus tôt.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Drago, Hermione ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, ainsi que les soupçons de Pansy et ce que lui avaient rapporté Victoire et Teddy. Bien sûr, la priorité avait été de le sortir de là, mais il fallait à présent rappeler à Eurydice que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas tolérable. Drago se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione lui racontait tout ce qu'il avait fait durant les trois dernières heures.

─ Crois-moi, je suis arrivée in extremis. Quelques minutes de plus et tu passais à la casserole, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Drago afficha une mine dégoûtée, qui fit sourire Hermione.

─ Ca aurait été si terrible que ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le sujet de leur baiser, quelques instants plus tôt, n'avait pas encore été abordé. Elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait en parler. Cependant, l'entendre dire que passer une nuit avec Eurydice aurait été la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver, aurait sans doute mis un peu de baume au cœur à Hermione.

─ Est-ce que ça aurait été si terrible que ça de coucher avec Krum contre ton gré ? siffla Drago.

Hermione reconsidéra sa question. En effet, cela ne lui aurait pas plu. Elle était sur le point de s'excuser quand Drago reprit la parole.

─ Ces filtres d'amour devraient être illégaux. Les répercussions qu'ils peuvent avoir peuvent s'apparenter aux conséquences d'un Imperium.

Il n'avait pas tort. Hermione se sentit frissonner à l'idée que tout ce qu'un amortentia préparé avec zèle pouvait engendrer. Elle hocha lentement la tête. Un léger silence s'abattit entre eux, durant lequel Hermione n'osa pas croiser le regard de Drago. Ses lèvres étaient encore gonflées et brûlantes, ses cheveux étaient légèrement en bataille, et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi brillants. Le souvenir de ce baiser la mettait encore dans tous ses états. Quand elle leva enfin les yeux, elle réalisa que Drago la regardait depuis quelques secondes déjà.

─ Merci, dit-il finalement d'une voix douce, légèrement rauque.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais elle savait que derrière se mot se cachait toute sa gratitude. Et elle était contente d'avoir écouté le conseil de Pansy. Même si ce baiser ne menait à nulle part, elle était contente qu'il se soit produit, et avait apprécié ce moment plus qu'aucun autre. Les yeux de Drago étaient toujours rivés sur les siens, et elle se sentit rougir tant il la dévorait du regard. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il posa une main sur sa joue. Elle pouvait à nouveau sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, et pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps, elle oublia le monde qui l'entourait quand elle se plongea dans l'acier liquide de ses yeux.

─ Je vais régler ça avec Eurydice, souffla Drago. Et ensuite, nous règlement le reste.

Il se recula plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait espéré, et il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil charmeur. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira d'un air qu'elle aurait voulu condescendant. Drago eut un petit rire rauque devant sa réaction, il déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur sa tempe, et quitta les appartements d'Hermione. Une fois sorti du cocon passionné et brûlant qu'était le salon de la jeune femme, Drago perdit immédiatement son sourire. Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça, Eurydice allait devoir rendre des comptes. Ensuite, seulement, il pourrait prendre le temps de repenser au baiser si torride qu'il avait échangé avec Hermione Granger.

**x.x.x**

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait en direction du carrosse de la délégation française, Drago semblait retrouver ses souvenirs. L'image horrifiante d'Eurydice lui suçotant le lobe de l'oreille lui donna la nausée, et nourrit un peu plus la flamme de colère qui couvait en son sein. Quand il arriva enfin devant la porte de la chance, il donna trois petits coups et n'attendit pas qu'on l'invite à entrer pour le faire. A sa grande surprise, Eurydice était allongée, sur le lit et ne portait que ses sous-vêtements de dentelle. L'œil expert de Drago reconnut la griffe d'un célèbre couturier italien en quelques secondes seulement, ne s'attardant pas davantage sur le spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Le souvenir du baiser d'Hermione était pour lui bien plus excitant, et propice aux rêves érotiques que cette vision de la jolie française.

─ Ah, te voilà enfin, sourit-elle. J'ai bien cru attendre.

Drago ne répondit pas, il referma la porte derrière lui, et s'approcha de sa démarche féline du lit. Le sourire d'Eurydice s'élargit, tandis qu'il ne la quittait pas du regard. Elle se redressa, se mettant à genoux sur le lit, dévoilant la courbe délicate de son ventre et la chair pâle de sa poitrine généreuse.

─ Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire, faisant ressortir plus que jamais son accent français.

Elle se pencha en avant, et tenta de coller ses lèvres pulpeuses à celles, récalcitrantes, de Drago. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, refusant de s'abandonner à un baiser volé, et s'empara en quelques secondes des poignets de la jeune femme. Il la repoussa plus violemment que prévu sur le matelas, et crut qu'il lui avait fait mal. Il se méprenait.

Eurydice, n'imaginant pas une seule seconde que l'effet de la potion avait pris fin, se contenta de sourire largement et de minauder d'une voix douce :

─ J'aime aussi quand tu prends les devants.

Drago n'y tint plus. Chacune des phrases d'Eurydice était un appel à la luxure. Il explosa littéralement de rage, devant son air si assuré.

─ Je vais les prendre, les devants, gronda-t-il. Et tu vas commencer à m'expliquer ce que tu faisais dans les cachots de potions hier soir.

Eurydice se décomposa littéralement. La surprise se lisait sur son visage trop parfait.

─ Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

─ Des témoins t'ont vu sortir de la salle de classe de Pansy. Et figure-toi qu'il manque l'un des flacons d'amortentia des élèves de septième année. Ce qui est fort étrange, puisque j'ai été moi-même envouté et ait dû subir les effets d'une telle potion.

─ Ce ne veut pas dire que c'est moi, tenta-t-elle d'avancer.

─ Bien sûr. Ce qui est étrange c'est que ce filtre m'ait été inoculé à mon insu, et pour ton propre bénéfice. Puis que c'est de toi que je suis me sous amouraché.

─ C'est si difficile à croire ? Tous les hommes sont fous de moi.

Drago eut un rire mauvais.

─ La preuve que non. Alors je vais être clair un bonne fois pour toute. Tu n'es plus la bienvenue dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Tu resteras dans ton carrosse jusqu'au bal. Pendant le bal, tu te feras toute petite et tu chaperonneras tes élèves. Et le lendemain, tu quitteras ce pays. Ce n'est pas le peine de revenir.

Eurydice tenta de prendre la parole, peut-être pour se défendre, ou le dissuader. Mais les yeux de Drago semblaient briller d'une rage incandescente qui ne laissa place à aucune discussion. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Il tourna les talons, et quitta ce maudit carrosse qu'il avait déjà hâte de voir s'envoler loin, très loin de Poudlard, du Royaume- Uni et de lui-même. S'il l'avait d'abord trouvé touchante et intelligente, Drago ne pouvait tolérer l'idée qu'on lui dicta ses actes.

**x.x.x**

Drago était repassé par les appartements d'Hermione, et tous deux s'étaient dirigés vers ceux de Pansy. Ils lui devaient une fière chandelle, car Hermione devait admettre que jamais elle n'aurait songé au filtre d'amour si Pansy n'avait pas été si convaincante. Sur le chemin, Drago raconta à Hermione ce qu'il s'était passé – oubliant de mentionner que la scène s'était déroulée de manière très peu vêtue pour ce qui concernait Eurydice – et celle-ci eut le bon goût de ponctuer son discours de petites remarques et de hoquets de surprise.

─ Elle n'a pas eu froid aux yeux, murmura Hermione d'un air songeur. Il faut avoir un sacré culot pour faire ça, quand même.

─ Ou être sacrément désespérée, répliqua Drago.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de Pansy, et Drago venait d'y frapper deux petits coups secs.

─ Tout même … Je n'aurai pas osé, dit Hermione, pensive.

─ Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de ça, Granger.

Hermione leva la tête vers Drago. Il la regardait avec un sourire en coin. Son sourire en coin. Celui dont il avait le secret. Elle s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une Pansy aux cheveux en bataille, aux yeux brillants, et vêtue d'un simple peignoir de bain.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur. On ne peut pas être tranquille un dimanche ?!

Quand elle découvrit Hermione et Drago sur le seuil de sa porte, sa mauvaise humeur fondit comme neige au soleil.

─ C'est vous ! dit-elle finalement.

─ On dérange ? demanda Hermione, soucieuse.

Drago, qui était plus grand qu'elle, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus de l'épaule de Pansy. Il y découvrit un Neville Londubat tout aussi échevelé, et rendu rouge par l'effort. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière le dossier du canapé, craignant sans doute qu'on l'aperçut dans le plus simple appareil. Drago ne put retenir un petit rire.

─ Quoi ? demanda Pansy, sur ses gardes.

─ Laisse nous entrer, Pans', je dois te raconter comment j'ai ridiculisé Eurydice.

─ Maintenant ? C'est que … Enfin, je suis occupée, j'allais prendre ma douche.

─ Nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps, promit-il en forçant le passage pour entrer. Londubat, enfile quelque chose, il ne faudrait pas choquer les yeux prudes et chastes de Granger.

Pansy eut un hoquet de surprise, tandis qu'Hermione affichait un petit sourire. Drago avait raison, il était grand temps de forcer ses deux là à se révéler. Voilà près d'un mois qu'ils étaient tous les deux au courant, et ni Pansy ni Neville n'avait jugé bon de leur en parler. C'était le jour des révélations. Neville ne fit plus mine se cacher. Il enfila tant bien que mal un pull et un pantalon, avant de sortir de sa cachette et de passer une main un peu honteuse dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille.

─ Vous … Vous êtes là ? dit-il, simplement. Avec Pansy on s'apprêtait à…

─ Laisse tomber, Neville, le coupa Pansy d'un air las. Je crois qu'ils ont très bien compris ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire. Et ce n'était pas une partie de carte.

Hermione rit, et Drago adressa à Neville une œillade entendue.

─ De toute façon, on voulait vous le dire, lâcha Neville, trop content de voir ce lourd secret enfin s'envoler.

─ De toute façon on le savait déjà, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

Pansy et Neville se jetèrent un coup d'œil, se demandant qui avait vendu la mèche. Aucun des deux de toute évidence.

─ On vous a vu, il y a quelques semaines dans une salle de classe vide, expliqua Drago.

Si Neville vira rouge pivoine, Pansy ne se démonta pas.

─ Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas très discret, marmonna Neville.

Pansy hausse les épaules, ça n'avait pas l'air de la perturber plus que ça de savoir que quelqu'un avait pu les apercevoir dans une position plus que délicate et intime.

─ Bon, et bien ça nous évitera des explications à rallonge, dit-elle finalement. Neville et moi, on est ensemble.

Cette phrase n'appelait aucune réponse. Elle l'avait dit d'une manière qui ponctuait la discussion, comme un point qui achevait une phrase. Ni Drago ni Hermione ne voulait trop de détails, ainsi tout le monde fut ravi de passer à autre chose. Ce qu'ils firent quand Drago leur expliqua en détails ce qu'il s'était passé avec Eurydice. Pansy siffla entre ses dents.

─ J'en étais sûre, je ne pouvais juste pas le prouver.

─ Merci, Pans'. Il n'y avait que toi pour t'en rendre compte, sourit Drago.

─ En effet. Et promet moi d'effacer à tout jamais l'air mièvre que tu affichais en regardant cette garce. Je préfère qu'on me crève les deux yeux plutôt que d'assister à nouveau à ce spectacle.

L'air mélodramatique de Pansy eut le mérite de faire rire son public. Elle avait toujours le mot pour rire, Pansy, même si tous savaient, au fond d'eux, qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Drago remet les pendules à1 l'heure chez Eurydice qui ne s'est pas attaqué au bon sorcier, et Neville et Pansy sont percés à jour. Il était temps non ? haha. Le sujet du baiser n'est pas encore abordé par nos deux tourtereaux, mais ça ne saurait tarder !_

_Le bal approche à grands pas, et toujours pas de tenue pour Hermione… Vous devinez où le prochain chapitre aura lieu ? Je vous réserve une petite surprise …_

_A demain pour la suite !_


	22. La rouge

_Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je voulais vous souhaiter un excellent réveillon de Noël. Qu'on le fasse en famille, en amoureux, entre copains… L'important c'est ce moment de partage qui anime nos cœurs, et ressoude nos liens. Chaque année, j'oublie à quel point j'aime noël, et chaque année, je redécouvre avec mes yeux d'enfants les lumières, les sourires, les cadeaux, les repas de fête. C'est ça, la magie de noël !_

_Je suis contente de vous livrer aujourd'hui le chapitre 22, mais un peu triste de ne pas poster aujourd'hui le 24__ème__ chapitre. Je n'ai pas été aussi sérieuse que je l'aurai espéré puisque j'ai deux chapitres de retard. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je ferai mieux l'an prochain. En attendant, je serais au rendez-vous demain et après-demain pour vous poster les deux derniers chapitres._

_Je vous laisse découvrir celui-ci, même si je me doute que vous serez moins nombreux à commenter et à lire en ce jour de liesse, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage et vos impressions sur ce chapitre… un peu différent des autres._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : La rouge**

La semaine qui suivit passa en un claquement de doigt. Drago devait boucler de nombreux dossiers administratifs avant le premier de l'an pour Poudlard, et Hermione donnait ses dernières recommandations de révisions à ses élèves de cinquième et septième année qui passeraient leurs examens en fin d'année scolaire. Ils furent tous deux embarqués dans la spirale infernale des derniers préparatifs, des derniers dossiers, des dernières corrections, si bien qu'ils ne firent que se croiser de temps en temps, sans jamais trouver le temps ni l'énergie d'aborder le sujet du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé le dimanche précédent.

S'ils partageaient toujours le même appartement, ils ne s'y croisaient jamais. Drago rentrait à une heure avancée de la nuit, et Hermione dormait depuis longtemps déjà. Quant au matin, Drago profitait souvent de quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires, tandis qu'Hermione se levait à l'aube. Autant dire que leur rythme était plus que décalé, et que les repas qu'ils partageaient avec tous les autres professeurs n'étaient pas un temps propice à parler de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Pourtant, Drago ne s'inquiétait pas. Il savait qu'ils auraient tout le temps qu'il faudrait le vendredi suivant, jour des vacances, puisqu'ils se rendraient tous les deux sur le chemin de travers, comme ils l'avaient convenu quelques jours plus tôt.

─ Tu es prête ? demanda Drago à travers le bois de la porte de la chambre qu'Hermione occupait.

─ Oui, lui répondit la voix étouffée par la porte.

Elle sortit presqu'immédiatement, déjà emmitouflée dans sa cape de voyage la plus chaude, et son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Drago s'était aussi habillé chaudement. Depuis une semaine, la neige n'avait eu de cesse de tomber, comme soucieuse de rattraper le temps perdu. Le garde-chasse de Poudlard passer des heures à déneiger des petits sentiers qui menaient jusqu'aux serres de Neville et le chemin pour Pré-au-Lard.

─ Allons-y, dit Drago en tendant sa main à Hermione. Nous allons transplanner.

Voilà bien l'un des avantages du directeur, songea Hermione. Pouvoir transplanner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard était un privilège que seul le chef de ces lieux pouvait avoir. Posant une main gantée dans celle de Drago, elle lui adressa un petit sourire, puis tous deux disparurent dans le néant, ne laissant derrière eux que l'absence et l'écho lointain du 'pop' sonore qu'avait provoqué leur disparition.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le familier Chaudron Baveur, et se dirigeaient – non sans avoir salué Tom, le gérant – dans l'arrière-cours où se trouvait l'entrée de la plus célèbre avenue magique de Londres – si ce ne fut, de Grande Bretagne : le Chemin de Travers.

Comme ils s'y étaient attendus, la rue était bondée de monde. Les sorciers et sorcières arpentaient le sol pavé à la recherche d'un ultime cadeau de noël, d'une nouvelle robe ou d'un livre de recettes. Ils discutaient, criaient, s'agitaient au rythme des chants de noël qui semblaient s'élever de nulle part. les magasins avaient décoré leur devanture de leurs plus belles lumières, accumulant boules et guirlandes dans un ensemble chargé et néanmoins magique. Rien qu'à cette vue, Hermione avait les yeux qui pétillaient. C'était magnifique.

─ On n'est pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée, grogna Drago en enfonçant la tête dans le col de sa cape.

Il se sentit frissonner, et regretta de ne pas avoir pris avec lui un bonnet. Resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou, il commença à avancer sur le Chemin de Travers, ne lâchant pas pour autant la main d'Hermione. Ils marchaient en silence, resserrant leurs doigts autour de ceux de l'autre, et savourant la chaleur qui émanait de cette étreinte discrète. A plusieurs reprises, Hermione sentit le regard gris de Drago se poser sur elle, et si leurs regards se croisèrent plus d'une fois, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit la parole, se laissant bercer par les chants traditionnels et la magie des lieux, à quelques jours seulement du réveillon de noël. Une odeur de chocolat chaud et marshmallow grillés s'élevait dans les yeux, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione qui humait l'air avec délice. C'était le soir, et la nuit déclinait déjà sur la ruelle, mais les gens ne la désertaient pas pour autant.

Avançant d'un pas plus lent qu'ils ne l'auraient espéré, Hermione et Drago parvinrent enfin à trouver la boutique de Mme. Guipure, qui était, à leur plus grand étonnement, relativement vide. Seules quelques sorcières discutaient dans un coin, se questionnant sur la couleur à porter pour un premier noël dans leur belle-famille.

─ Bonsoir, dit une petite voix fluette derrière Drago. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Mme. Guipure était une petite femme replète et souriante, à l'air doux et un peu rêveur. Hermione lui adressa un sourire et s'avança vers elle.

─ Bonsoir, je suis à la recherche d'une tenue… un peu particulière, commença-t-elle. En fait, je crains de m'y prendre au dernier moment mais je cherche une robe pour un bal costumé.

─ Bien sûr, ma chérie, quel est le thème ?

─ Versailles, répondit Hermione. Versailles et le Roi Soleil. Vous croyez que ce n'est pas trop tard ?

Le sourire rassurant de la couturière rassura quelque peu Hermione.

─ Il n'est jamais trop tard, croyez-moi. Venez avec moi, nous allons regarder ce que j'ai.

Hermione et Mme Guipure se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait d'abord choisir une base pour la robe, et que la couturière se contenterait de la mettre au goût d'Hermione, mais aussi à la mode de l'époque. Drago, qui était resté silencieux, suivit les deux femmes dans un rayon au fond de la boutique, et observa Hermione faire son choix. Chose plutôt difficile, s'il en croyait l'air concentré qu'il pouvait voir sur son visage. Il ne regardait pas vraiment les robes, trop occupé à la dévisager elle. Ses boucles brunes et soyeuses qui volaient légèrement autour de son visage, ses iris mordorées, chocolatées mais piquée de paillettes d'or, sa rose légèrement rose, à l'instar de ses pommettes. Avait-elle toujours été aussi désirable ? Pourquoi Drago ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

─ Qu'en penses-tu Drago ? demanda Hermione en se retournant vers lui, un cintre dans chaque main.

Drago sortit de sa contemplation et riva ses yeux sur la robe noire, plutôt austère que tenait Hermione dans une main, puis celle, rouge sang, qu'elle tenait dans l'autre. Les deux robes avaient déjà bien l'allure de robes de la renaissance. Elles étaient longues, avec un jupon dessous, cintrées à la taille. Il haussa les épaules, perplexe.

─ Bien sûr, il faut se projeter, expliqua Mme Guipure. La robe que vous choisirez ne ressemblera pas à l'une de celles-ci puisque nous y apporteront des modifications.

─ Essaye les, proposa Drago. Tu verras bien ce que tu préfères.

─ Excellente idée, sourit Guipure. Tenez, le salon d'essayage est derrière cette porte. Faites-moi appeler quand vous aurez fait votre choix, je vais voir si ces dames ont besoin de conseils.

Hermione acquiesça et elle et Drago se dirigèrent vers la porte indiquée par la couturière. Derrière, un petit salon douillet contenait des canapés confortables deux grandes cabines d'essayage.

─ Commence par la rouge, murmura Drag à Hermione.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, mais finit par obtempérer. Elle se dirigea ver la cabine la plus grande, s'y faufila et ferma le rideau derrière elle. Drago resta debout, attentif aux bruits qui provenaient de la cabine, attendant patiemment de la découvrir dans autre chose que l'une de ses robes de sorcière habituelles. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il entendit la voix un peu essoufflée d'Hermione qui l'appelait.

─ Je n'arrive pas à lasser le corsage, dit-elle quand Drago entrouvrit le rideau de la cabine.

Quand il la découvrit, Drago resta bouche bée. Elle avait eu du mal à l'enfiler, et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Elle avait le visage un peu rouge, et le souffle court, pourtant, elle était radieuse. La robe tombait parfaitement sur ses courbes, affinant sa taille, cajolant sa poitrine, dévoilant un décolleté assez décent pour faire fonctionner l'imagination de Drago à toute allure. Ne réalisant pas le regard qu'il portait sur elle, Hermione se retourna, lui présentant son dos, et releva ses cheveux d'une main pour lui laisser accès aux lacets du corsage.

Drago s'approcha, et prit un ruban dans chacune de ses mains, afin de resserrer le tissu à l'endroit qu'Hermione lui indiqué. Ainsi posté derrière elle, il pouvait savourer pleinement son parfum floral, observer la peau d'albâtre de son dos nu, admirer la courbe délicate de sa nuque et de ses clavicules. Alors qu'il tentait désespérer de nouer les lacets, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à rester river sur ce qu'il faisait. Au contraire, ils vagabonder sur le corps d'Hermione. Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'il se rapprochait toujours un peu plus d'elle. Et puis soudain, il n'y tint plus.

Posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches, il la fit reculer d'un pas pour mieux coller son torse à son dos, et inclina légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle le regardait à travers le miroir qui lui faisait fasse. Le souffle court, les joues plus roses encore, les yeux brillants d'une fièvre nouvelle. Ce premier baiser avait le goût du trop peu, et Drago déposa un monceau de baisers le long de son cou, de sa nuque, de ses épaules encore dénudées. La sentir frissonner contre ses lèvres était encore plus délectable que de goûter sa peau.

Ses mains lâchèrent ses hanches pour glisser sur son ventre, tandis qu'Hermione s'appuyer un peu plus contre son torse, et avait les yeux mi-clos. D'une main conquérante, Drago vint frôler l'un de ses seins, le caressant de ses doigts légers à travers le tissu de la robe. Le soupire de contentement qu'elle laissa échapper fut pour Drago un véritable déclic. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter, maintenant qu'il avait commencé.

─ Je t'avais dit qu'après avoir réglé le problème d'Eurydice, il faudrait que l'on règle autre chose, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Hermione ne répondit pas, basculant légèrement la tête en arrière contre l'épaule de Drago. Il savait qu'elle l'écoutait avec attention.

─ Nous deux… continua-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation. Bon sang, Granger, tu me rends fou.

─ Vraiment ? demanda Hermione.

─ Si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, je vais finir pas te retirer cette robe, au lieu de t'aider à l'enfiler.

La phrase, mi provocatrice, mi sérieuse, sembla mettre le feu aux poudres. Hermione se retourna brusquement, et Drago crut qu'il était allé trop loin et qu'elle allait le chasser de la cabine. Mais au contrairement, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux être à sa hauteur.

─ Tu m'as embrassée, dit-elle simplement.

─ Et j'ai passé la semaine à vouloir recommencer.

Hermione eut un petit sourire, timide. Elle n'ajouta rien, et approcha doucement son visage de celui de Drago, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Contrairement à la dernière fois, ce fut d'abord un baiser doux, tendre. Plutôt chaste, même. Il semblait dire combien c'était important, il semblait dévoiler des sentiments pour le moment indicibles, et soulager leurs consciences légèrement tourmentées. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus il se transforma en quelque chose de primaire, d'instinctif. Un peu plus brutal, un peu plus passionné.

Hermione enlaça de ses bras le cou de Drago, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne reculerait pas, et pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas dans ses intentions, il serra sa taille gracile entre ses mains puissantes, pour mieux la maintenir à la hauteur, et se délecter toujours un peu plus de sa langue cerise et de ses lèvres brûlantes. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, et n'y tenant plus, Drago tint sa promesse.

Elle ne l'avait pas arrêté, il l'avait prévenue. Au lieu de l'aider à attacher son corsage, Drago fit glisser lentement, mais sûrement, la robe qu'Hermione portait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle échoue sur le sol. Est-ce que c'était vraiment le moment et l'endroit ? Sans doute pas. Pourtant, Drago, lui qui était habituellement raisonnable, ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Et plus il l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche, plus il avait envie de la toucher, de la caresser, de l'aimer…

Qui aurait cru que cette cabine d'essayage serait l'unique témoin de leur passion nouvelle ? Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Pourtant, dans la lumière tamisée du salon d'essayage, Drago serra le corps nu d'Hermione contre le sien, tout aussi dépourvu de vêtements. Se découvrant de leurs doigts avides, se dévorant de leurs lèvres gourmandes, ils s'abandonnèrent au plaisir inattendu et pourtant puissant qui semblait les ronger depuis des semaines. Et tandis que leurs caresses ne suffisaient plus à nourrir leur faim animale, Drago, n'y tenant plus, passa un bras sous les fesses d'Hermione et la porta jusqu'à ce que son dos se cogne doucement à l'un des murs de la cabine. Il enroula les jambes fines et douces d'Hermione autour de sa taille, et tous deux se mirent à bouger dans un rythme soutenu et délicieux.

Seuls leurs soupirs de satisfaction vinrent déranger le silence qui s'était installé. C'était diablement bon, et Drago aurait voulu que cela dur toujours. Quand leurs corps fatigués et parcourus de décharges électriques cessèrent peu à peu de bouger, Drago ouvrit les yeux, et posa son regard sur une Hermione essoufflée et échevelée mais terriblement séduisante.

─ La rouge, souffla-t-il. Je préfère la rouge.

Hermione eut un petit rire.

─ Ce sera la rouge, alors.

* * *

_Voici donc un chapitre entièrement dramione qui s'achève ici ! C'est un peu différent de mes autres fictions, puisque j'ai donné un peu plus de détails qu'à mon habitude sur la première partie de jambe en l'air de notre couple préféré. J'avais envie qu'ils passent aux choses sérieuses. Je n'ai jamais mentionné leur âge dans la fiction, mais dans ma tête ils ont plus de trente ans et il me semble qu'à cet âge, on est assez réfléchi, assez posé aussi, pour s'autoriser ce genre de chose haha._

_J'ai fait en sorte de ne pas trop tomber dans le vulgaire ni dans le lemon, puisque ma fiction n'est pas précisément pour les adultes, mais l'idée me tente de faire une fiction un peu plus osée, la prochaine fois… nous verrons bien ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'appréhende un peu vos commentaires ! J'accepte toutes les critiques si elles sont argumentées !_

_Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël ! Et je vous dis à demain, pour le chapitre 23 qui portera sur le bal de noël de Poudlard !_


	23. Apparition

_Oh là qui va là ? C'est bien moi, oui oui. Après des mois d'absence, je viens enfin poster les deux derniers chapitres de cette histoire. Elle le mérite, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et puis, je n'aime pas commencer de nouvelles fictions tant que toutes les autres ne sont pas achevées …_

_Donc, me voilà pour le 23__ème__ chapitre ! Le 24__ème__ arrivera dans la semaine aussi, histoire de terminer une bonne fois pour toutes cette fiction de Noël … au mois de mai (oops !)._

_Je vous épargne les détails de ma vie Ô combien trépidante, mais j'espère que de votre côté tout va bien, et que la fin de ce confinement se passe aussi bien que possible. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment avec ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

L'ambiance était à la fête, ce soir-là. Poudlard semblait être la victime effervescente de ses étudiants, tous plus enthousiastes les uns les autres quant à la soirée – et à la nuit – qui se préparait. Si les bals étaient choses récurrentes à l'école de Magie, les bals costumés, masqués et en compagnie de plusieurs délégations étrangères étaient des évènements beaucoup plus rares. Pansy avait vu les choses en grand, évidemment. Mais Hermione ne savait pas à quel point, car la Grande Salle avait été condamnée tôt dans la journée, afin que tout le monde puisse avoir la surprise du décor, une fois l'heure venue. Ainsi, les professeurs avaient tous passé les dernières heures qui le séparaient du bal à vaquer à leurs occupations. Les plus studieux corrigeaient leurs dernières copies dans la salle des Professeurs, les plus en avance – ou les plus insouciants – avaient décidé de participer à la grande bataille de boules de neige qui avait débuté dans le parc avec leurs élèves. Hermione, quant à elle, sirotait une tasse de thé brûlant dans l'appartement de Drago en feuilletant les dernières pages du roman qu'elle avait commencé quelques semaines plus tôt. Voilà une tradition à laquelle elle ne souhaitait pas s'extraire. La veille de noël, il était hors de question de travailler, d'étudier ou encore d'angoisser à l'idée de la montagne de choses qu'elle avait à faire. Rien de plus relaxant que le feu qui crépitait dans le coin de la pièce joliment éclairé par les quelques rayons de soleil qui s'étaient aventurés au-delà des nuages, une tisane dans laquelle se prélassait paresseusement un bâton de cannelle, et un bon divertissement. Ici, un roman policier moldu dont l'auteur ne lui était pas encore familier.

Drago avait déserté ses appartements très tôt ce matin-là, assurant avoir une liste de chose à faire longue comme le bras. Il n'avait pas osé réveiller Hermione – qui avait partagé son lit pour la première fois après leur retour du Chemin de Travers, et avait déposé un mot succinct sur la table de chevet.

_« Trop de choses à terminer. Rdv dans le Hall d'entrée à 19h précises. _

_D. M._

_P.S. : Eblouis-moi !_

_P.P.S : Tu parles en dormant. »_

Elle ne l'avait donc pas revu depuis qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras – dans son lit – au petit matin. Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione n'était plus tout à fait concentrée sur les mots de son livre. Son esprit vagabondait sur les souvenirs de cette nuit, la faisant rougir au fur et à mesures que les détails remontaient à la surface. Si ses aventures charnelles ne s'élevaient pas à un nombre incalculable, son expérience lui soufflait à l'oreille que Drago était un excellent amant. Rares étaient les partenaires qui se souciaient tant du plaisir de l'autre, et Drago avait su trouver sans encombre chacune des parties érogènes qui constituaient l'être d'Hermione. Mieux, il lui en avait fait découvrir. Hermione se prit à rêver d'une seconde nuit telle que celle-ci, peut-être même d'une troisième et pourquoi pas… D'une vie entière de caresses indécentes mais tellement gourmandes qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir – de vouloir ? – s'en passer un jour. C'était tout juste si elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : que le bal se déroule au plus vite pour passer directement par la case … Drago Malefoy.

Celui-ci avait bien d'autres soucis que de se remémorer sa nuit avec Hermione – aussi satisfaisante avait-elle été ! Son poste de directeur remplaçant ne serait bientôt qu'un ancien souvenir, puisque Minerva reprendrait ses fonctions après les vacances de Noël. Par respect pour son ancien professeur, mais aussi parce qu'il était un perfectionniste né, Drago souhaitait partir l'esprit serein, et terminer tout ce qu'il avait commencé. Il ne vit pas la journée passer, mais ne fut pas mécontent de voir qu'il était arrivé au bout de sa liste de choses à faire avant son départ plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Il avait pris soin de prendre avec lui son costume de bal afin de se changer dans le bureau directorial pour ne pas perdre une minute. Retirant un à un ses vêtements sous le regard outré des nombreux tableaux environnant, il fut surpris, en retirant ses chaussettes, de se retrouver nez à nez avec Pansy qui venait de faire irruption dans le bureau. Merlin soit loué, il avait eu le bon goût de conserver ses sous-vêtements.

─ Ah te voilà ! s'exclama Pansy en s'affalant sur un fauteuil. Je me demandais où tu te cachais.

─ Je ne me cachais pas, je travaillais, moi, gronda Drago.

Pansy le fusilla du regard. Elle ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu qu'il était presque nu. La remarque de Drago l'avait piquée à vif.

─ Parce que moi, non ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Je te rappelle que je suis sur le point d'ouvrir le bal le plus merveilleux que Poudlard n'ait jamais vu.

─ C'est toi qui le dis.

Et pendant que Pansy s'évertuait à lui rappeler combien elle était une excellente organisatrice de bal, en plus d'être un professeur plus que qualifié, et une amie parfaite, Drago enfila une à une les différentes – et bien trop nombreuses – parties de son costume. Comprenant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde, Pansy se leva et l'aida à ajuster ses bas, avant de se relever et de l'observer de son œil critique.

─ Ce costume te va vraiment bien. J'ai très bien choisi. Mais attends de voir le mien, tu risques d'en tomber à la renverse.

Le peu d'humilité de Pansy arracha un rire rauque à Drago qui leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son amie. Elle était intenable, parfois agressive, et impulsive, mais combien n'avait pas la chance d'avoir une Pansy Parkinson dans sa vie ? Drago mesurait un peu plus chaque jour le bonheur que ce devait être, d'avoir une sœur.

─ J'en connais une qui risque de te faire de l'ombre, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

─ J'en doute très cher. Si tu fais référence à cette pauvre Eurydice, crois-moi, elle a tout intérêt à être bien moins éblouissante que moi.

─ Je ne parlais pas d'elle.

Pansy resta bouche bée. Mais la sorcière intelligente qu'elle était ne tarda pas à rassembler les éléments du puzzle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce fut cependant, Drago reprit la parole en empoignant ses épaules.

─ Regagne tes appartements, une reine ne peut pas éblouir son peuple sans sa parure. On se retrouve au bal.

Et alors que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, Drago déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de porcelaine de Pansy, en la poussant gentiment vers la sortie. Celle-ci sembla vouloir s'y opposer, mais le baiser de Drago la déstabilisa et elle se laissa mettre dehors sans un mot, une fois n'est pas coutume. Quand il se retrouva enfin seul, Drago observa son reflet dans le miroir, sans vraiment s'y voir, se plongeant sans s'en rendre compte dans les souvenirs de sa nuit passée avec Hermione. Souvenirs qui ne le laissèrent pas de marbre, il devait l'admettre.

Quand dix-neuf heures sonnèrent enfin, il se trouvait déjà dans le hall d'entrée avec des centaines d'étudiants vêtus de leurs plus beaux costumes. Nombreux de ses collègues le félicitèrent sur ses vêtements, et Drago dut reconnaître que tous et toutes avaient joué le jeu de Pansy. Peut-être craignaient-ils son courroux ? Lui-même s'était engouffré dans cette mascarade sans mot dire. Tout le monde attendait la maitresse de la soirée pour oser pénétrer la Grande Salle qui gardait ses portes résolument closes depuis des heures maintenant. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Sa silhouette apparut au haut des marches du grand escalier, accompagné d'une autre ombre toute aussi familière : celle d'Hermione Granger. On ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

D'un côté, la splendide Pansy Parkinson. Ses cheveux blonds remontés en un savant chignon qui ne laissait pas de place aux mèches rebelles, son teint de pêche et ses yeux bleus charbonneux la rendaient presque sculpturale. Sa robe n'était que fils d'or, broderies ingénieuses et soie d'un blanc immaculé lui donnait l'allure d'une Madone. C'était sans compter ce dangereux décolleté qui laissait apercevoir le galbe laiteux d'une poitrine généreusement soutenue par un corset étroitement serré. Elle était à tomber.

De l'autre, aux antipodes de l'ange virginal, Hermione arborait une toilette d'un rouge profond, sanguin, qui faisait ressortir sa chevelure brune. Ses cheveux avaient été rassemblé en un chignon plus modeste que celui de Pansy, mais celui-ci était habillé de centaines de petites perles scintillant paresseusement parmi ses boucles. Son maquillage était spartiate, mise de côté sa bouche, peinte de la même couleur délicieusement dangereuse que sa robe. Son jupon était plus extravagant que celui de Pansy, mais n'avait pas adopté le décolleté pigeonnant de cette dernière, se contentant d'une échancrure carrée bien plus sage, mais faisant travailler l'imagination de Drago à plein régime.

Drago tenta d'avancer en direction des deux jeunes femmes, mais ses pieds refusèrent de lui obéir. Il fut coiffé au poteau par Neville, très élégant, qui s'approcha d'elle et s'empara de leur main pour y déposer un baiser. Drago dut se faire violence pour sortir de son admiration béate, et s'avancer à son tour pour les complimenter toutes deux.

─ Mesdames, j'ai cru à une apparition divine, lança-t-il d'un air goguenard en s'emparant à son tour de leur main pour les frôler de ses lèvres.

Nul ne le remarqua, mais sa bouche s'attarda quelques secondes supplémentaires sur celle d'Hermione, tandis qu'il levait les yeux dans sa direction pour mieux la dévorer du regard. Les plus observateurs auraient pu voir l'acier de ses pupilles se liquéfier sous l'ardeur qu'évoquait chez lui les jupons délicats d'Hermione. Un bref regard vers la pendule géante fit réaliser à Drago que de nombreuses heures s'écoulerait avant qu'il ne puisse s'agenouiller devant elle pour la dépouiller de ses broderies.

─ Bien, jeunes damoiselles, jeunes damoiseaux d'ici et d'ailleurs, soyez les bienvenus… A Versailles !

Avec la grâce légère d'une véritable reine, Pansy tapa deux fois dans ses mains, et les portes de la Grande Salle, obéissantes, s'ouvrir dans une lenteur insoutenable. Placés au premier rang, Drago, Hermione et Neville, furent les premiers chanceux à découvrir tout le mal que Pansy s'était donné… Et elle n'avait pas menti. Jamais Poudlard n'avait connu pareil décor en son sein.

La magie avait fait son œuvre. En lieu et place de la familière Grande Salle, se tenait la véritable galerie des glaces. Tableaux de maître, lustre de diamants, miroirs grandioses habillaient les murs jusqu'alors austères de la pièce. Des bougies donnaient une ambiance tamisée et féérique au décor, tandis qu'une estrade avait été montée dans le fond, sur laquelle commencèrent à jouer plusieurs troubadours. Les longues tables avaient laissé place à des tables rondes, recouvertes de napperons en dentelles françaises, et dressée en vaisselle de porcelaine et de cristal peint à l'or fin.

─ Pansy c'est… commença Hermione, le souffle coupé.

─ De la folie, grogna Drago.

─ Merveilleux, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient tant le décor la réjouissait. Il eut fallu être de bien mauvaise foi pour la contredire. Car en effet, c'était grandiose. Assaillie par les compliments, Pansy ne boudait pas son plaisir. Elle s'autorisa quelques minutes supplémentaires, avant de pousser doucement tous les élèves vers la Grande Salle et de déclarer d'une voix claire et enjouée :

─ Place au bal !

Et comme de bien entendu, tout juste eut-elle cessé de parler que la musique, d'époque, se mit à résonner dans la grande pièce, tandis que des couples se formaient déjà sur la vaste piste de danse. Drago s'apprêter à proposer une danse à Hermione quand il réalisa avec horreur qu'elle n'était plus à côté de lui, mais discutait de l'autre côté de la pièce avec un Viktor Krum à l'air faussement contrit. Avant qu'il n'ait pu les rejoindre, Krum entraînait Hermione sur a piste de danse, sous le regard médusé de Drago.

Hermione n'avait pas osé refuser. Viktor lui avait paru sincère dans ses excuses, et avait décrété que, comme ils ne se reverraient surement plus jamais, il aurait été de bon goût qu'ils partagent une danse. Préférant danser avec lui avant qu'il ne vide la moitié du vin des elfes, Hermione avait fini par accepter. Elle avait passé un bon moment, mais n'avait pu empêcher son esprit de glisser ailleurs. Elle pensait à Drago, sans même s'en rendre compte, n'écoutant qu'à moitié les boniments de Viktor. Quand la musique acheva le premier morceau, ce dernier tenta bien de la convaincre de continuer, mais c'était sans compter la présence de Drago qui semblait être apparu par magie à leurs côtés.

─ Puis-je ?

Il tendit une main en direction d'Hermione qui l'attrapa sans vraiment y penser. Krum, déçu, n'osa pas s'opposer, sans doute à cause du regard de glace que lui lançait Drago. Il eut le bon gout de s'effacer tandis que la musique reprenait et que Drago esquissait les premiers pas d'une sarabande.

─ Comment était cette première danse ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

─ Pas mal.

─ J'espérais que tu me la réserves, souffla Drago à son oreille, tandis que sa main se resserrait autour de sa taille.

─ Je te réserve la dernière, répondit Hermione dans un souffle incandescent qui arracha à Drago de trop nombreux frissons. Celle qui se joue dans l'intimité.

─ Quel audace, grogna Drago qui brûlait déjà d'un désir libidineux.

* * *

_Alors, quel est votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Difficile de se remettre dans le bain, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, et je vous dis à très vite, puisque le dernier chapitre ne tardera pas à arriver dans la semaine !_


	24. Joyeux noël

_Avec des lustres de retard, me voilà pour poster le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Vous le savez, je déteste en commencer une nouvelle tant que la dernière n'est pas achevée. Et comme le mois de décembre approcher à grands pas, et avec ma fiction de noël annuelle, je me devais de terminer celle-ci._

_Je ne sais pas si beaucoup viendront la lire, mais au moins, elle sera enfin achevée ! Quelle année nous avons tous eu les amis, pas des plus faciles, et j'espère du plus profond de mon cœur que vous vous portez bien ! Pour ma part, même si l'année n'a pas été facile, j'ai tout de même pu connaître le plus pur des bonheur … L'arrivée d'un bébé ! Ce qui explique mon absence aussi prolongée, même si je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse._

_Je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

C'était le petit matin, déjà. Ils avaient dansé jusqu'au bout de la nuit, et l'aube pointait déjà le bout de son nez quand Drago avait entraîné Hermione jusqu'à ses appartements. Cette dernière avait mal aux pieds d'avoir trop dansé, mais les regards fiévreux que lui avaient lancé Drago toute la soirée l'avaient convaincue de ne pas aller se coucher quand les derniers élèves avaient eux-mêmes regagné leur lit pour mieux sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Arrivés dans le salon douillet et chaleureux de Drago, celui-ci s'était empressé d'apposer des lèvres avides sur celles, toute aussi quémandeuses d'Hermione. Avec une lenteur alanguie, il avait retiré une à une les épingles qui retenaient ses boucles brunes, avant de s'attaquer au corset délicat qu'elle avait revêtu.

Le reste de la nuit, ou plutôt, le début de cette journée sembla être placé sous le signe de soupirs libidineux et de souffles emplis de concupiscence. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand ils s'endormirent enfin, mais personne ne s'en rendit vraiment compte tant la brume cotonneuse de l'hiver était épaisse ce jour-là. Ce furent les tambourinements incessants sur la porte d'entrée du logement de Drago qui les sortirent tout deux de leur sommeil encore trop profond. Drago grogna, une fois, deux fois, tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait un œil vitreux en se demandant qui pouvait bien être déjà réveillé en un lendemain de fête.

Hermione fit mine de sortir du lit, mais un bras chaud et fort enlaça sa taille avant que ses pieds ne touchent le sol. Drago la tira vers lui et captura ses hanches graciles dans ses bras, rabattant la couverture sur leur corps nus et frissonnants, tandis que les coups à la porte redoublaient.

─ Quelqu'un frappe, murmura Hermione dans un souffle.

─ Vraiment ? Je n'entends rien, grogna Drago en collant ses lèvres contre la tempe d'Hermione.

Cette dernière eut un petit rire tandis que les mains aventurières de Drago commençaient à glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une vague de frissons parcourut Hermione qui avait déjà oublié les coups donnés contre le bois de la porte, bien trop absorbée et émerveillée par les milles et unes sensations que lui procurait la peau de Drago contre la sienne. L'un et l'autre étaient bien partis pour repartir à la découverte de leurs corps, mais c'était sans compter la voix de Pansy qui s'éleva derrière la porte.

─ Je sais que vous êtes là. Tous les deux, s'exclama-t-elle. Ouvrez, sinon je défonce la porte.

─ Elle bluffe ? sourit Hermione entre deux baisers.

─ JE NE PLAISANTE PAS ! gronda la voix de Pansy.

─ Elle ne bluffe jamais, soupira Drago en se redressant à contre cœur. On arrive ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la porte.

Non sans un dernier baiser contre les lèvres rougies d'Hermione, Drago s'extirpa à contre cœur de son lit et enfila rapidement un pantalon et un pull avant de se retourner vers celle qui avait froissé ses draps avec un sourire ravageur.

─ Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, Granger.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre le salon et déverrouiller sa porte d'entrée. Hermione se laissa quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se vautrer dans les draps de flanelle, avant de se lever à son tour et d'enfiler un peignoir aux couleurs rouge et or, caractéristiques de son appartenance à la digne maison de Godric. La voix de Pansy s'élevait déjà dans le salon, elle avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante.

─ C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai bien failli attendre.

─ Tu aurais pu retourner te coucher, suggéra Drago, au lieu de nous importuner.

─ Vous importuner ? Mais avez-vous vu l'heure ? Le déjeuner de Noël va être servi dans moins de dix minutes. Tu devrais me remercier, Drago, d'être venue te réveiller. Quel directeur indigne tu aurais fait, si tu n'assistais pas au repas !

Hermione décida de faire son entrée à ce moment-là. Elle avait encore la trace de l'oreiller sur sa joue, et les cheveux emmêlé, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à Pansy.

─ Je vois que la nuit a été bonne !

Hermione se sentit rougir, tandis que Drago reniflait d'un air dédaigneux. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'en dire plus sur la nuit qu'ils venaient de partager. Ça n'appartenait qu'à eux, hors de question d'en faire des gorges chaudes. Même si Pansy était comme une sœur pour lui, il aimait conserver son jardin secret, et il était presque sûr qu'Hermione n'aurait de toute façon pas apprécié qu'il donne le moindre détail.

─ Très, si tu veux tout savoir. Maintenant, explique-moi ce que tu fais ici, grogna Drago.

Pansy resta silencieuse, chose bien rare de sa part. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas venue uniquement pour s'assurer qu'ils soient bien réveillés et assistent au repas de Noël. En y regardant de plus près, Hermione la trouva un peu agitée, nerveuse même. Elle se tordait les mains d'un air anxieux, et regardait l'heure beaucoup trop régulièrement.

─ Où est Neville ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

─ Neville ? répéta Pansy, tendue.

─ Vous n'avez pas … dormi ensemble ?

─ Oh, si si, bien sûr. Mais je suis partie avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard.

─ Qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveuse, Pans' ? demanda ce dernier.

A voir l'expression de Pansy, il semblait qu'un véritable conflit interne faisait rage dans sa tête. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se décide à rendre les armes et à avouer ce qui la tracassait autant.

─ J'ai vu le cadeau qu'il a mis pour moi au pied du sapin.

─ Ah ?

Pansy resta silencieuse quelques secondes supplémentaires, rendant le suspens insoutenable.

─ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione, n'y tenant plus.

─ Un foutue bague de fiançailles, cracha Pansy comme si elle venait de lâcher une insulte.

─ Oh ! Mais Pansy c'est merveilleux, s'extasia Hermione !

Drago, quant à lui, s'était refermé comme une huitre. Pansy le regardait avec nervosité, continuant à se tordre les mains. Il semblait qu'une discussion silencieuse avait lieu entre les deux, et Hermione se sentit subitement mal à l'aise.

─ Tu ne veux pas de cette bague ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas épouser Neville ?

─ Non, souffla Pansy. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas épouser Neville. C'est juste que … Je me suis promise de ne jamais épouser qui que ce soit.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Quelle drôle de promesse Pansy s'était-elle faite.

─ Ma mère a toujours été au service de mon père, finit-elle par expliquer. Et depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre ce que signifie la liberté, je me suis toujours dit que jamais je n'épouserai un homme, car je ne veux pas être comme ma mère … et vivre une vie de servitude.

Drago s'approcha doucement de son amie et posa une main sur son épaule. Il connaissait Pansy depuis son plus jeune âge, et savait qu'elle avait toujours eu le mariage en horreur. Cependant, il devait convenir d'une chose : Neville n'avait absolument rien en commun avec Mr. Parkinson.

─ Je ne pense pas que Neville fasse partie de ces hommes d'une autre époque qui voient le mariage comme un arrangement pratique.

─ Non bien sûr … soupira Pansy. Enfin, et si … Si le mariage le changeait ?

─ Allons, Pans, c'est Neville Londubat, s'esclaffa Drago. Tu penses vraiment qu'il serait capable de te faire du mal consciemment ? Et puis je ne pense pas une seule seconde qu'il puisse penser qu'une femme soit faite pour être asservie, quand on sait qu'il a été élevé par sa grand-mère !

─ Sacrée bout de femme, celle-là, murmura Pansy avec un petit sourire timide.

─ Tu devrais en discuter avec lui, proposa Hermione d'un air rassurant. Même si tu ne veux pas l'épouser, il a le droit de savoir pourquoi.

─ C'est vrai … Bon … Je vais y aller. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle ?

─ Nous y serons, la rassura Drago.

Il raccompagna Pansy jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et la referma derrière elle, avant de se retourner vers Hermione et d'éclater, à sa grande surprise, d'un grand rire.

─ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-elle.

─ Pansy ! Ce n'est pas l'idée d'épouser Neville qui l'inquiète le plus.

─ Ah bon ?

─ C'est de ne pas respecter sa promesse. Promesse qu'elle s'est faite à elle-même. Cette fille est la plus têtue que je connaisse.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire, à son tour. Si c'était le cas, elle espérait que l'amour l'emporterait sur l'entêtement, et que Pansy accepterait la demande de Neville. Drago souriait toujours, quand il s'approcha d'elle. Il s'empara de sa main et l'attira doucement vers le sapin qui trônait fièrement dans un coin du salon. A son pied, deux petits paquets que l'un et l'autre avaient pris soin de laisser la veille au soir. Drago s'empara du cadeau sur lequel était écrit « Hermione » et le tendit à l'intéressée.

─ Toi d'abord, souffla-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Hermione s'empara délicatement du petit paquet qui tenait dans la paume de sa main. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas un bijou. Elle tira doucement sur le petit nœud et ouvrit la boîte de velours émeraude. A l'intérieur, non pas un bijou, mais un petit objet doré qui brillait paresseusement à la lueur de la cheminée.

─ Une clé, murmura Hermione en l'extirpant de sa boîte. Mais la clé de quoi ?

Elle leva ses grands yeux bruns en direction de Drago.

─ La clé de chez moi. De ma vraie maison, je veux dire.

Hermione le regarda, muette.

─ Après les vacances de Noël, je ne pourrai plus loger au château, puisque Minerva reviendra et que je n'aurai plus ma place ici. Cette clé est celle de mon appartement à Londres. Où j'aimerai que tu me rejoignes… Souvent.

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Hermione. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait abordé le sujet de l'après. Lorsque Drago ne serait plus le directeur par intérim de Poudlard et qu'il retrouverait sa vie en dehors du château, tandis qu'Hermione, elle, continuerait à enseigner et à habiter ses appartements de fonctions. Ils avaient passé de merveilleux moments ensemble, de belles nuits aussi, mais Hermione n'avait su déterminer si cela avait une véritable signification. Pour Drago, si, visiblement, puisqu'il le proposait de continuer cette belle histoire au-delà de la magie de noël.

─ Si tu en as envie, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Hermione acquiesça, un large sourire aux lèvres.

─ Bien sûr que j'en ai envie …

Elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser, avant de reculer de quelques pas et de ramasser à son tour le paquet qu'elle destinait à Drago. Celui-ci s'en empara, et le regarda un petit instant avant de le déballer. A l'intérieur, une petite boite qui contenait de la poudre sombre. Une poudre très caractéristique que Drago connaissait… Il eut un petit éclat de rire.

─ Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes, Granger.

Il prit une pincée de poudre entre ses doigts et baissa les yeux sur Hermione.

─ De la Poudre de Cheminette, hein ?

─ Pour que tu puisses me rendre visite dans mes appartements à Poudlard, quand l'envie t'en prend … expliqua Hermione.

Ils avaient tous les deux eut la même idée, ou presque. Tandis que Drago offrait à Hermione la clé de chez lui, Hermione, quant à elle, lui donnait le moyen de venir à elle. Deux moyens distincts mais similaires pour faire comprendre à l'autre leur envie de se revoir, aussi souvent que possible. Drago posa la petite boite sur le dossier du canapé, et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione pour mieux l'attirer contre lui.

─ Joyeux Noël, Hermione. Qui aurait pensé une seule seconde qu'on terminerait cette année de la sorte ?

─ Pas moi, sourit Hermione.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa délicatement.

Personne n'aurait imaginé une seule seconde que Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger finiraient ensemble. Mais ce fut finalement le mariage de Pansy et Neville qui en étonna plus d'un. Si les avis de chacun étaient discordants sur ces couples atypiques, on s'accordait à dire que Noël faisait vraiment des merveilles.

FIN

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plus et aura su vous plonger dans la magie de noël. Pour les nouveaux arrivants, je rappelle que j'ai une page facebook Brunhild Ana Writings, sur laquelle je poste les nouveautés et donne des nouvelles de mes fictions, n'hésitez pas à m'y rejoindre._

_Si tout se passe comme prévu, je posterai le premier chapitre de ma fiction de Noël le 1__er__ décembre prochain, j'espère que vous serez au rendez vous ! D'ici là, portez vous bien !_


End file.
